


残像

by smilecat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 101,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecat/pseuds/smilecat
Summary: 无妻无子设定的现实线，剧情以国家队为主俱乐部为辅。时间为伊瓜因初登欧洲到退役。因为大部分是基于现实描写的故事，所以有不可避免的角色死亡，故没有表明预警。这是关于亚军的故事。
Relationships: Gonzalo Higuaín/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写长篇，发表时阿瓜也正式转会美职联远离主流赛场，祝他能在那里享受足球。

伊卡洛斯以鹰的羽毛为翼与其父逃离迷宫。不知出于何种原因，他不顾父亲劝阻高飞穿过云层，甚至伸手企图握住太阳。不过数秒火焰溶化组建翅膀的蜡，遂即坠亡于海。

人们喜欢挑战神明的故事，哪怕结局如何凄美。

可伊瓜因，不是伊卡洛斯。

*****  
伊瓜因跟大多数从世青认识梅西的阿根廷球员们不同，他见到这个小小的阿根廷本人却是在西班牙德比的对面。18岁从解放碑球场辗转至伯纳乌的伊瓜因，与从小接受拉玛西亚青训的梅西，两个阿根廷人就这么在异国他乡的球场上第一次遇见彼此。

不过在活生生的真人映入眼帘前，伊瓜因就已经于电视机前目睹过梅西的风采。哪个阿根廷人敢说没看过18岁在荷兰世青赛大放异彩，又于同年代表阿根廷出征国家队的男孩的比赛。在韩日世界杯里以历史最差战绩回家的巴蒂斯图塔一代后，梅西带来的世青奖杯重燃阿根廷人民的希望。

那次决赛伊瓜因与父亲兄弟一起观看了全场。赛后阿根廷的少年们手拉手扑向草坪，任凭泥土沾满衣衫，等到主办方催促才收拾好国旗整理好球衣。他们目不转睛地看着18号的少年慢悠悠地带回金球奖，好奇又骄傲。梅西没有独占个人荣誉，直到伙伴们一个接一个地近处触摸观赏，才重新回到他的手上。少年们围坐一团对人群中心的小英雄起哄，高大的门将似乎要把梅西举过头顶。

正方形状的电视屏幕因为信号不好开始乱码，滋滋的声音让在阳台把晾晒的衣服装入篮子里的南希抱怨在客厅里看电视的儿子。一同观看决赛的大哥尼古拉斯和二哥费德里科装作啥都没发生地跑去安抚母亲，留下他们的三弟使出敲打电器的老土修理法让屏幕恢复正轨。

“反正也比完了，接下来是采访吧？”父亲豪尔赫起身开了瓶啤酒，还没等入喉就传来老婆一声大白天还喝什么酒的发落。豪尔赫听话地把酒打算甩给未成年的小冈萨洛和小劳塔罗，遭到两人默默地摇头。

“冈萨洛哥哥，要不我来试试？”幺子劳塔罗手撑脑袋望着修理工哥哥的背影。

“马上就好！”话音刚落，电视伴随短暂的马赛克与乱码恢复了原状。伊瓜因捧着电视机修理的手并没有放下，好像要钻进屏幕里面的距离让豪尔赫提出爱护眼睛的建议。

记者刚把话筒递给梅西，男孩未经风霜的稚嫩脸庞还残留喜极而泣的泪痕。他羞涩地手拿沉甸甸的金球奖杯与金靴，在话筒前轻言细语。不怎么高清的屏幕，男孩的一瞥一笑却是那么真实得触手可及。

“这个新马拉多纳跟马拉多纳性格相差好多。”劳塔罗感叹，但其实他也没看过马拉多纳踢球，不如豪尔赫说这句话更有说服力。

“好像，在哪里见过。”伊瓜因皱起眉头喃喃自语。

“报纸上呗。”豪尔赫抱住从阳台上回来的南希回应。

可伊瓜因确信一定不是借助媒体所见，视网膜的神经枢纽这么告诉他。而这一执着的疑惑一直伴随到他和梅西在西班牙真正意义上面对面相遇。

自然的,在伊瓜因第一次首发随皇马进行国家的德比时，试图边看走廊对面列队里将手缩进外套长袖的梅西边快速在脑海里找寻记忆。但伊瓜因却没意识到在别人眼里他完全是一副盯着梅西看出神的模样，球童们窃窃私语，坏笑着问他是不是喜欢那个长卷发的大哥哥。

“现在的小孩怎么这么八卦。”伊瓜因揉乱了上前跟他搭话的小不点的头发，并没有把孩子们的玩笑话放在心上。

比赛似乎一直是皇马占上风，开场没过多久，伊瓜因就在边路传中给范尼，范尼首开纪录。可皇马人还没尽兴，梅西就立马单刀赴会卡西利亚斯后取得进球。等到皇马再次领先后，同样又是梅西使巴萨和皇马回到同一起跑线，他找准角度一脚越过门前皇马后卫脑袋射入球网上方，留下哐啷的中网声。

在梅西梅开二度的时候，伊瓜因就站在梅西身后。而当足球被梅西稳妥接住的瞬间伊瓜因迅速意识到他要进球，可动作迟于大脑一步，鞋钉往前的移动也迟于面前人背影一步，19号球衣的少年就这样在伊瓜因的眼皮底下再次让诺坎普为他刮起声浪。

随后，拉莫斯的第三粒进球一直保持到90分钟。已经在欧冠双双出局的两个球队寄托于西甲冠军的争夺，如果维持下去，皇马可以甩开同样并列积分榜第一的巴萨。而就在大家都以为胜负已分的时候，又是梅西。

绝杀后的矮个子不停亲吻胸前的巴萨队徽，球迷们在看台上山呼海啸般涌动着挥舞手臂。没能放铲防住梅西的拉莫斯趴在草坪上一脸悔恨，可加戈的表情就好像说着“不亏是梅西”。

伊瓜因可不舒服，只要是来到皇马的球员，都一定梦想着自己能与主队一起在加泰人的沮丧中以胜利收场，任由诺坎普不甘到咒骂整夜。但伊瓜因又说不上有多么不舒服，当那个在电视机里看见过的新马拉多纳与自己同时踏在同一场草坪上，当球一次次以最适合入网的姿态贯穿球门扳平比分，当诺坎普喊出的“messi”震耳欲聋，伊瓜因的肚子里总感觉有种很奇怪暖流。

这是06-07赛季第二回合国家德比的比赛，伊瓜因全程见证了年仅19岁的阿根廷人上演了帽子戏法，三度扳平皇家马德里。

等到比赛结束，伊瓜因立马拦住和梅西一起踢过比赛的加戈，询问在他眼里的梅西是什么样的人。

加戈并没有对这突如其来的问题感到困惑，倒是若有所思些许却给出模糊的答案：“普通，又不普通。”他在更衣室把球鞋换下检查了鞋钉后，反问伊瓜因觉得梅西是什么样的人。

“神秘。”伊瓜因答后加戈噗的笑出声，连忙摆手说那孩子一点都不神秘。

“你为什么会觉得神秘，因为他一下子进了三个球？”

“对。”伊瓜因有点不甘心又不得不老实点头。

加戈笑得肚子疼，只好扶在伊瓜因肩上。伊瓜因对于加戈夸张的表情不满：“你也不紧张，隔壁又是罗纳尔迪尼奥，现在又来了个更麻烦的！”

“我干嘛紧张，”加戈瞪大双眼，“里奥踢得好，我为他骄傲！”

“你这话可别对记者说！”伊瓜因气得语无伦次。

“不不，”加戈换了个说法解释，“我肯定希望皇马得冠军，但我并不会因此不赞扬我朋友的优秀表现。”

“而且啊，”加戈突然降低声量略带些调戏意味地凑到伊瓜因耳边，“我们的pipita还不是被迷得神魂颠倒。”

“没，没有！”伊瓜因猛然生觉双颊滚烫。

“放屁！你看他的时候眼睛可不是这么说的！”

“我只是觉得惊讶！”

“惊讶的事情我可看多了，”加戈放过伊瓜因，“我们一起参加了世青赛，你晚一年不然你也可以和我一样，作为他的队友近距离看他双脚运作的感觉简直胜过性快感！”

“这是什么话！”伊瓜因不懂为什么总有人把球事和性事类比。

“你是因为看的少！还没跟他当过队友！”加戈又把自己和梅西同为世青赛队友的事情搬到台面上反驳伊瓜因。

但对于伊瓜因而言，世青赛的大门永远关上了。2007年，为了能在加盟皇家马德里后稳住位置，在家人与俱乐部的建议下，伊瓜因慎重考虑后拒绝参加加拿大世青赛。加戈不会对伊瓜因的选择指手画脚，只是默默地说了句拒绝可能对于以后进国字号更难。可时间确实不太凑巧，他也不能说些什么。

同年，俱乐部队友加戈和梅西一同参加了美洲杯。而07年世青赛与美洲杯的时间是相交的，在成年队以亚军抱憾而归时青年队仍然在枫叶之国所向披靡。

加戈在美洲杯结束后回到布宜诺斯艾利斯继续他的假期，他跑到伊瓜因家里准备陪他看剩下的世青赛比赛。可加戈并不知道伊瓜因家里因为假期堆满了人。他们就好像在看热闹一样把加戈从头看到尾，加戈有点后悔没有带什么礼物过来串门，正准备为自己的冒失道歉时劳塔罗却先一步开口了。

“是嫂子吗！”劳塔罗兴奋不已。

“不好意思，这家伙是男的。”伊瓜因没经加戈同意就拉下加戈的裤子，露出充满男性特征的下半身，不到一秒钟就被加戈揍了一拳。

“啊....喜欢男人也没事的。”费德里科嘴欠地插嘴。

“反正都四个儿子了，多个也不错。”南希笑着与尼古拉斯相互点头。

“不是！”伊瓜因想要在跳进黄河也洗不清前，赶紧把自己和加戈的关系扯清楚。

“费尔南多...对吧！”豪尔赫定眼一看，把眼前相貌雅静的少年与前不久参加美洲杯的中场联系在了一起，“跟比赛上差距太大了没认出来啊哈哈哈。”

“你们是装不认识吧。”伊瓜因倒是知道他们一家尿性，不寻自己乐子不快活。

打完招呼后加戈就赖在了伊瓜因的家里，和伊瓜因一家看世青赛一直看到决赛。中途好几次加戈都在客厅沙发上睡着了，手上喝了一半的啤酒洒了一地，伊瓜因每次从南希手里抢来拖把拖完地后都拿把头敲醒他。

“你卧室里装个电视，”加戈睡眼朦胧地揉眼睛说，“这样我就可以睡你床上看。”

“我可不希望你把啤酒洒到我床上。”伊瓜因没好气地说。

“你马德里的公寓卧室不是有电视吗。”加戈又加了句。

“装个呗，你这赛季工资还不错吧？”尼古拉斯站在加戈这边。

夺冠那天晚上，加戈依旧手提啤酒来到伊瓜因家，和伊瓜因的家里人打照面后他惊喜地发现伊瓜因真的在卧室里装了台电视。

“可以啊，pipa。”加戈边说边拿着啤酒跃到床上，盘腿坐下打开电视。伊瓜因见状赶紧把还没开封的啤酒拿到一边，才坐到加戈旁边。

“我不会洒的啊。”加戈有些扫兴。

可伊瓜因的决定是对的，加戈没一会又睡着了。他在暖气房内裹着毯子倒到伊瓜因肩上，长发挠得伊瓜因脖颈痒。伊瓜因转头毫不客气地扯住加戈的脸，一直扯到他醒来。

“我皮要扯掉了！”加戈醒来捂住自己的脸，一个青蛙跳跳离伊瓜因。

“看比赛！”伊瓜因也打个哈欠，要加戈把注意力放到对的地方。

加戈望着伊瓜因的侧脸后才把目光转向电视屏幕，阿根廷国家队的球衣明亮且显眼。如果伊瓜因没有拒绝国青队的话，他也会在那里。

“pipa，你是不是想去法国。”加戈脱口而出。

话问完许久伊瓜因迟迟没有回复，寂静得令人可怕的气氛笼罩整间卧室，加戈小心地斜眼偷看伊瓜因，企图用长发遮住视线。伊瓜因却一手撑着脑袋故意盯加戈的脸，憋不住笑了出来。

“你说话啊！我以为你生气了。”

“没，”伊瓜因躺到床上，“太多人问了，但我只想和阿根廷在一起。”

伊瓜因顺势谈起与多梅内克谈话的往事，加戈趁伊瓜因注意力在回忆中便挠起伊瓜因的脚。伊瓜因像猫一样快速收起双腿，触电般从床上再次坐起。见加戈坏笑，伊瓜因一把掀开加戈身上的毛毯，将魔爪伸向了加戈的咯吱窝。

“痒哈哈哈哈哈pipa，别搞了哈哈哈哈。”

他们闹腾着结果错过了颁奖典礼，等回过神来已经进入广告环节。直到第二天清晨的报纸送到伊瓜因家，借宿了一晚的加戈才看到金球奖又是他熟悉的男孩。

“是kun!”劳塔罗凑到加戈身边也看起报纸，父母没准他熬夜所以也是才知道这个消息。

“你认识啊？”加戈摸了摸劳塔罗的头发。

“当然！我是竞技队球迷，”劳塔罗说道，“他是我们死敌球队的人，15岁就在阿甲比赛了！”

“你还挺了解。”

“知己知彼，方能百胜。”劳塔罗装模做样地推推眼镜。

加戈与劳塔罗聊完后，拿着报纸锤醒还在睡懒觉的伊瓜因，指着报纸上健康小麦肤色的长发男孩告诉伊瓜因这孩子和里奥最要好。

“跟我说这干啥。”伊瓜因起身凑近报纸，看见照片写的名字是塞尔吉奥阿圭罗。

“哈？你不是想知道里奥的事吗。”

“没有，”伊瓜因口是心非，还故作不关心地加了句，“塞尔吉奥这名字真俗。”

“你还有脸说别人。”

“起码比费尔南多强。”

加戈把报纸摊开遮住伊瓜因的脸，然后把伊瓜因包成了被袋子捂住脑袋的人质模样。

这个夏天阿根廷国内媒体不断感叹，阿根廷的足球到了传递交接棒的时候了。刚进入成年队的梅西，特维斯，加戈，世青赛大放异彩的阿圭罗，迪马利亚，罗梅罗，巴内加，属于这群20岁男孩的时代已经开始拉开序幕。

尽管美洲杯如此遗憾，皇马内部在加戈回归训练时还是心存自豪。劳尔和古蒂看着加戈和伊瓜因一起训练，加戈迅速铲断伊瓜因的传球。伊瓜因不甘心地作势要揉乱对方长发，加戈则吐吐舌头。

“真像雷东多。”古蒂将金发捋到耳后根。同样飘逸的长发，同样的名字，同样的球场位置，同样年少成名的阿根廷人。就连古蒂叫起加戈名字时，总会恍惚间想起另一个费尔南多。

训练有些累了，加戈带上他和伊瓜因的水瓶去打水，劳尔见自己水瓶里的水也所剩无几便招唤加戈，当叫出“费尔南多”后却迟疑了半晌。加戈应声乖巧地转过头来询问有什么吩咐，劳尔支支吾吾半天才说了一句，请帮我倒杯水吧。

一旁的古蒂目送轻巧地离开训练场去往饮水机的加戈，那背影恍惚间让人思绪向前拨转了十年。

“你搞的我也想到雷东多了。”劳尔抱怨古蒂。

“嗯，如果他是个中锋还长得像莫伦特斯或许你更伤感。”古蒂贫嘴道。

劳尔敲敲古蒂脑袋，他比起陈年往事更愿意构思些未来的事：“如果我能将阿根廷人给我的一切，再传给这些孩子就好了。”

他们就像是觉得皇马也要步入新时代般相顾而笑，伊瓜因抱着球走了过来问怎么了，劳尔则把胳膊搭在伊瓜因肩上：“真好，皇马后继有人啊。”

*****  
不得不说伊瓜因有点担心是否世青赛的拒绝会永远为自己关上为阿根廷效力的大门，但不负所望在2008年春季，他被巴蒂斯塔写上了大名单。尽管这并不是国际足联认可的A级赛事，也依然止不住欣喜。

只要是爱踢球的阿根廷人，无论是谁儿时都曾许下要穿上那件球衣的梦想。远在阿根廷的家人们要伊瓜因收到球衣后，赶快拍一张给他们看看。

“我去，帅惨了。”同为足球运动员的费德里科看到邮件后羡慕极了。

梅西也入选了大名单但他没有和伊瓜因一起去往洛杉矶。伊瓜因被加戈拉到集训基地，好奇地问了问旁人为什么梅西没来。

“怎么每个新人都问，里奥真是万人迷。”乌斯塔里吸口马黛茶感叹。

“对啊，问kun咋没来的人倒没几个。”拉维奇凑过来补充道。

伊瓜因有点不知所措地表示提前得知到阿圭罗因伤缺阵，所以没过问。

“别紧张，我开玩笑呢。”拉维奇嬉皮笑脸地捏了捏伊瓜因的脸，又马上转移到正题，“里奥刚伤病痊愈保守起见嘛。”说罢还吐槽起另位因病缺席的后卫，只不过不是皮肉伤而是肠胃炎。

“的确，不过下次肯定会来吧。”伊瓜因嘀咕道。

“莫非！你也是那种朝思暮想和梅西踢球的孩子！”拉维奇故作夸张地捂着嘴，宛如一名娇羞的少女。

“想跟里奥踢球很正常，他踢得又好又漂亮。”加戈替伊瓜因理所当然地回答。

“pocho你迟早会吓到人。”乌斯塔里忍不住边说边叫来了马斯切拉诺，那是全队唯一管的住拉维奇的人。看见马斯切拉诺来，拉维奇不得不收敛了些。

“放心吧，他肯定会回来的。”乌斯塔里把马黛茶递给伊瓜因笑道。随后拉着伊瓜因和加戈一起折腾起被马斯切拉诺盯着的拉维奇。

这场对战危地马拉的比赛中伊瓜因梅开二度，拉维奇和乌斯塔里显然没有预料到。加戈一脸骄傲，仿佛在说看这就是我们皇马器重的前锋。

“太犯规了，你射门也太强了吧！”虽然对伊瓜因的实力早有耳闻，但拉维奇在赛后还是不吝啬地表达自己的赞许。

“看来你有竞争对手了，”迪马利亚补刀道，“这下可得老实训练了吧。”

“我一直很认真老实好不好！”拉维奇对自己的室友抗议，还不忘扯来准备跑去跟加戈单独说话的巴内加为自己做主。

伊瓜因在旁听着忍不住笑了出来，他很享受与年龄相仿的人一起说话的场景，加戈则是在旁边默默地看着他的俱乐部队友。

“费尔南多，你笑了。”巴内加好奇道。

“没，没有。”被提醒的加戈马上收回笑意。

“那家伙在马德里常被说不擅言辞，但跟你们说话却能这么高兴，我觉得蛮好的。”加戈补充句，抬抬头指向伊瓜因的方向。

“你是他老妈吗？”迪马利亚笑着拍了拍加戈脑袋。

回到俱乐部，赛季已接近尾声。这一年5月，伊瓜因在潘普洛纳雨夜为皇马提前摘得07-08赛季西甲桂冠，满足了马德里主义者享受德比对手列队欢迎的期望。可在巴萨和皇马碰面的那天，创造这历史景象的伊瓜因却在板凳上。

梅西与他的队友们按照惯例准备列队为西甲冠军鼓掌，伊瓜因瘫在替补席上跟往常一样望向不远处梅西的侧颜发呆，加戈则在过道旁等待进场，不时问他在看啥。

正当伊瓜因想随便应答些什么时，梅西转头望向了他。

伊瓜因觉得有那么一瞬间，他们四目相对。他赶紧扭过头把自己扯到加戈脸边，惹来对方被吓了一跳的抱怨。

而梅西并没有停止注视反而好奇地探出头打量起别过头的伊瓜因，却和加戈对上了眼神。加戈兴致勃勃地向梅西挥手打起招呼，梅西也回以微笑。

“所以你躲啥。”加戈在与梅西隔空寒暄完后撇过头鄙夷地瞅了瞅伊瓜因。

“啥？没啥。”突然拔高的声量让伊瓜因自己都觉得此地无银三百两。

加戈没再选择搭理伊瓜因，跟随卡西的吩咐排好队进场。伊瓜因老实地把头缩进自己的替补外套里，聆听伯纳乌为他们奏响的欢呼。他摇晃脑袋，使劲甩掉刚刚那如电流穿过脑袋的莫名紧张。

比赛下半场伊瓜因替换罗本上场，随后将比分锁定在3-0。在德比比赛进球的兴奋永远非比寻常，伴随球场主持人激昂地高喊伊瓜因被队友们一拥而上。伯纳乌的球迷挥舞纯白的球迷毛巾和球衣，他们的旗帜仿佛让整个马德里在春末换为被雪笼罩的隆冬。

4-1，皇马不仅赛前受到巴萨的掌声还酣畅淋漓地夺取胜利，这几乎是场完美的羞辱。比赛完后巴萨所有人脸色都很难看，包括梅西。他似乎还在计较比赛中没能把握的机会，紧皱眉头快步走出球场外，不少球迷还在看台上对着散场的巴萨人发出嘘声。哈维极力忍住想要竖中指的欲望，憋出笑和卡西利亚斯在球员过道拥抱告别。伊瓜因也找到了在哈维旁边的梅西。

伊瓜因想去打招呼。而就在犹豫用什么形式开口的期间，梅西就快要随哈维离开了。

“里奥！”伊瓜因上前抓住梅西的手臂，结果手滑没抓住，手反而握成空心状悬在空中。

梅西不服气地转头看了看伊瓜因，然后两人对视了五秒钟谁也没开口，最后只有卡西利亚斯和哈维分别带一个人离开。到更衣室加戈见伊瓜因才来，便有点调侃地问他是不是去钓美女球迷去了。

“啊不....”伊瓜因有点尴尬，“我刚刚想跟里奥打招呼，但他没理我。”

“输比赛的时候里奥就是这样，有时还会哭。”一旁的海因策挺习以为常。

“他比谁都想赢，甚至可以之后几天都不说话！”加戈解释，顺便还插了句难怪没有女朋友。

“单身？”伊瓜因很惊讶。

“怎么，你想追？”加戈随便开了玩笑。

“什么啊！！”伊瓜因又大声叫起来。

海因策看伊瓜因一惊一乍着实受不了，加戈见自己捉弄得逞了便拿起运动包先行跑离更衣室，伊瓜因也不甘示弱地扯下没有装好的护腿板塞进腋下后拖着背包追了上去。

伊瓜因与梅西真正说上话的时候并不晚，刚好是这场德比赛的月末。伊瓜因再次参加了国奥队的友谊赛，在诺坎普对阵加泰罗尼亚联队。阿圭罗和梅西这回都来了，他们像是婴儿起就认识的玩伴那样形影不离。当伊瓜因被加戈推到梅西面前时，梅西正躲在阿圭罗身后玩他的长发。

“他还在赌气吗？”伊瓜因还记得前不久的德比赛，小心地贴在加戈耳边问。

“里奥没这么小气好吧。”加戈别了伊瓜因一眼。

看见面前的人是伊瓜因，梅西便松开摆弄阿圭罗头发的手笑道：“这不是pipita吗。”

他弯眼笑起来的样子和紧皱眉间的样子差距很大。如果要伊瓜因选，他定毫不犹豫地选择前者。

“里奥跟我说他刚开始听说这外号的时候以为你爱抽烟，像克鲁伊夫先生那样。”阿圭罗不知为何想到这便插上话，梅西鼓起嘴不太高兴地佯装要踩他的脚。

“别扯那么早的事，费尔南多解释过我就懂了。”

“其实我感觉不太明显，鼻子这。”加戈指了指伊瓜因的鼻子，顺着这个话题聊了下去，也弄得伊瓜因条件反射地碰了碰自己的鼻子。

梅西歪歪脑袋，碎发在前额散开。被他深棕色的眼眸这么一注视，伊瓜因不禁笑问道：“你要摸摸看吗，我的鼻子。”

“那我摸了？”伴随有点迟疑又好奇的回复，梅西的指腹点在了伊瓜因的鼻梁上，大拇指和食指轻轻捏起直到滑落至底部。伊瓜因瞳孔不自觉地聚焦在梅西愈发靠近的脸上，秀长睫毛下的棕色眼珠正在盯着自己，待眨眼时合上的刹那，伊瓜因不自觉地打颤抖落了梅西的手指。

伊瓜因有点尴尬地想解释什么，但梅西并不在意反而顺势收手并捏捏自己的鼻子比较起来：“还是像小烟枪的。”

里克尔梅走过来招呼他们准备赛前热身，小伙子们这才散去各自组队。梅西和阿圭罗在加戈和伊瓜因旁拉伸，阿圭罗没站稳差点摔到隔壁加戈身上。梅西像看热闹般坐在诺坎普的草坪上任他们继续闹腾，轻轻拂起杂草放在手上揉捏。

他瞄准伊瓜因的脑袋丢去杂草。伊瓜因也正坐在一旁看加戈和阿圭罗莫名其妙地开始比赛拉伸，没有注意到细微的重量。梅西便伸手碰伊瓜因的头发，促使头顶的杂草从他眼前落下。

“里奥？”伊瓜因这才发现头上有残留绿色的碎屑，梅西见伊瓜因理自己了便心满意足地帮他把残留的杂草摘了下来。随后盘腿坐在伊瓜因面前，将草吹回诺坎普。

“诺坎普很美吧，pipa。”梅西躺倒在草坪上转头望向伊瓜因。

“没有不美的球场。再穷再破，只要有回忆在都可以成为某个人心中最美的球场。”伊瓜因靠近梅西回复道，他想起伯纳乌，想起纪念碑，想起家旁花园里父亲搭的小球网。

这不是他第一次在诺坎普比赛，但是第一次和梅西同队在诺坎普比赛。在诺坎普被嘘时轮谁心情都糟透了，诺坎普不会欢迎马德里的客人，同理伯纳乌也一样。但是当诺坎普的小国王梅西作为阿根廷人而并非巴萨人出征加泰罗尼亚人时，诺坎普又会偏爱哪一队呢。

伊瓜因想，只要是为诺坎普流过汗的男孩，都会被偏爱吧。

周围人总说皇马不会拒绝有才的阿根廷人。上世纪50年代，皇马在与巴萨争夺迪斯蒂法诺的竞争中胜出。阿根廷人处子赛季便帮皇马夺得阔别21年的联赛冠军，更是创造五夺欧冠八夺西甲的历史，成为白色王朝无法取代的奠基者。就连伯纳乌第一任王子也是属于潘帕斯的雷东多，没有人会不怀念优雅的长发身影，他将后腰以粗暴凶狠的传统印象变成耐人寻味的艺术，连离去时都被惋惜犹如上帝回归天堂。

而与之相比，马拉多纳，里克尔梅，萨维奥拉却都没能在巴萨取得如意的荣誉与主帅的垂爱。

直到小个子的男孩从拉玛西亚打破了诅咒。

他是阿根廷人，是诺坎普的宠儿。

“为什么看我。”梅西将身子转过来面向伊瓜因，抬起手臂点了点他标志性的鼻子。

“想帮你拉伸。”伊瓜因坏笑着把梅西的腿翻了过来往上胸抬。

“靠疼疼疼疼轻点笨蛋pipa!”

阿圭罗听见喊声马上拉加戈来到梅西身边，但他并没打算帮梅西解围，而是加入到伊瓜因一方一起“好心”地为梅西拉伸。

梅西向加戈求助，加戈则是找来了里克尔梅，三小孩才得以消停。

比赛的过道上阿圭罗神气地挽起略大的队长袖标，梅西上前帮忙整理些许，整理时恰巧巴尔德斯和皮克过来搭话。这次比赛加泰罗尼亚联队并没有派出太多巴萨的主将，人们期待的锋线新星博扬与梅西的对决也因此没能实现，随后阿根廷队以拉维奇的进球获胜。

外界都在讨论，这次的大名单跟奥运会应该无差了。也许会有些细小的变化，比如俱乐部方面的阻拦。头号球星罗纳尔迪尼奥的颓废，德科等旧将的离队传闻，里杰卡尔德的辞退，已经不能让情况继续恶化下去的巴塞罗那与阿根廷国奥队展开拉锯战。巴塞罗那正在面临重组，他们把未来豪赌在这位新十号身上，节骨眼上说什么想去参加一个足球世界里没什么价值的奥运会岂不是没把俱乐部的危机当回事。

梅西没有意料到会如此复杂，他憋在心里的委屈被瓜迪奥拉看在心里。瓜迪奥拉便先于俱乐部高层之前，给了他去往北京的承诺。国际体育仲裁法庭敲定结局，梅西安心地与国奥队的伙伴们汇合，而伊瓜因则落选了大名单。

伊瓜因总感觉自己这几年总是在电视机前看同龄人的阿根廷比赛。隔着半个地球的时差，他窝在床上与现场9万名观众一起见证阿根廷国旗时隔4年再次在天空无所畏惧地飘扬。梅西在领奖台上小心翼翼地反复端详黄金雕琢的桂树叶圆牌，拽进手心。伊瓜因看着，也不由得拽住离他最近的床单。

奥运会后，皇家马德里买下阿根廷国奥后卫加雷，在经过协商后决定08-09赛季租借回老东家桑塔德效力。

“我知道，那次因为肠胃炎没有来参加危地马拉友谊赛的后卫吧。”听加戈提到这事，伊瓜因对加雷这人还挺有印象。

“或许跟你合得来，”加戈自言自语，“他挺擅长和表面安静内心躁得很的人相处。”

“这是在损我吗。”

“才，没，有。”加戈一字一顿地回复，“只是我听何塞说，时间久了足球可能会把人内心狂躁的一面引出来。看样子我们好像都没。”

“我脾气并不好。”伊瓜因认栽。

“目前顶多是不怎么说话，”加戈客观评价道，“不过谁心里没一个小野兽呢。”

奥运年是世青赛孩子们的幸运年。刚刚展露头角的他们觉得征服世界似乎没有那么难，开始盼着能顺世界杯的热浪去将孩童时候的梦想变回现实。

孩童的梦是什么，伊瓜因心知肚明。去欧洲踢球，穿上阿根廷球衣，然后剑指大力神杯。

可是在皇马状态极好的伊瓜因在这之后很长时间，依旧没有入选国家队。


	2. Chapter 2

奥运年年底，马拉多纳出任阿根廷国家队教练。为了物色皇马的国脚，他邀请候选人共进晚餐。

唯独伊瓜因被落下了。

加戈在训练完后临走前要伊瓜因不要多想，伊瓜因点点头，内心的失落却全部展现在脸上。

“我也想和马拉多纳共进晚餐。”拉莫斯抱住伊瓜因的肩膀，表示理解伊瓜因的不甘心，而卡西利亚斯在旁边摇摇头说别人的失落跟你不是一回事好不好。

拉莫斯的偶像是卡尼吉亚。为了向偶像致敬，他有一头阿根廷式长发和一颗前锋的心。塞维利亚人常混迹于自己偶像的老乡们中间，一点违和感也没有。

为了弥补伊瓜因的失落，拉莫斯拉他去酒吧喝了一圈。

“sese你05年就入选国家队了。”伊瓜因像个怨妇一样念叨。

“我比你大两年啊！”

“可那时你比现在的我还小啊，”伊瓜因找吧台的酒保要了酒，“位置稳定下来的时候也比我小。”

“好像真是的欸！”

拉莫斯全然接受伊瓜因的夸奖，高兴地挠挠长发，完全把要安慰伊瓜因的任务忘在了脑后。不过不一会发现自己得意的样子使伊瓜因更失落，他马上换了话题：“老兄相信我，以你在咱这的实力，国家队啥的没问题！”

“谢谢。”伊瓜因很感谢向着自己的朋友，有点害羞地点点头。

“对！”拉莫斯越想越觉得自己说的有道理，“你要踢得比隔壁好！”

“这不是个人赛。”马上意识到拉莫斯在指梅西的伊瓜因提醒对方在国家队他们可是队友。

“我不管！”拉莫斯耍起性子，“皇马人誓不为奴！”

伊瓜因打包票拉莫斯坚决不知道誓不为奴是什么意思，只是觉得帅就说出来了。

“你和普约尔也是在国家队你死我活吗？”伊瓜因给拉莫斯斟酒的间隙问。

“是啊....不！”拉莫斯本想说自己训练从来不输那个加泰人却突然改口，毕竟仔细一想在国家队他没少受普约尔照顾，“我们在国家队很团结！”

“那你还要我和里奥对着干！”伊瓜因忍不住吐槽，手一抖给拉莫斯倒的酒洒了那么一点在桌上。

“不是对着干！”拉莫斯为自己刚刚带有俱乐部敌对色彩的评论找借口，“我是要你良性竞争！”

良性竞争这个词坚决是伊克尔告诉他的，肯定说了不止一遍。伊瓜因心想。

伊瓜因在皇马的所向披靡所有阿根廷人都看在眼里，除了倔强的马拉多纳。这样一个还只是穿着替补球衣号码的年轻男孩，用他的出色表现征服了马德里人。

与拉莫斯的短暂酒会结束后，回到家伊瓜因面对大哥尼古拉斯的短信询问今晚是否和马拉多纳一起吃晚餐的事，老实地回复没有。

“早知如此，你还不如去法国呢。”尼古拉斯为自己弟弟的才能不被重视感到愤愤不平。

伊瓜因咬着手指强颜欢笑，打字说机会会来的。

18岁时，还在河床踢球的伊瓜因在基地里接到父母的电话。他们告诉伊瓜因法国队主帅多梅内克想跟他谈谈。

“这事还早。”豪尔赫代替伊瓜因回绝了来自法国的各家采访，他不想让职业生涯刚起步的孩子过早定论。也私底下告诉伊瓜因，碰见不熟的记者就跑，那些人不知道会写出什么名堂。

这之后拥有法国国籍的伊瓜因似乎已经习惯了被问选择哪个国家队效力，伊瓜因的答案也只有阿根廷。但是这份忠贞的等待能换来信任吗，谁也不知道。

在伊瓜因刚来皇马时与迪斯蒂法诺畅谈许多事，伊瓜因憧憬崇拜为人低调却实力惊人的老前辈。同样，不可避免地聊到国家队的事。

“我都不知道能不能进。”伊瓜因谦虚地低头玩弄指甲。

“你可以的。”迪斯蒂法诺慈祥地笑，他顺便聊起自己曾为阿根廷，哥伦比亚，西班牙三个国家队效力的往事，但这样错综复杂的故事也只是寥寥几语就概括了。

“你们生在一个好时代。”迪斯蒂法诺爱阿根廷，但无奈于阿根廷因战争拒绝参加世界杯。身为球员的本能告诉他，渴望能展示的大舞台。他辗转其他国籍所在的国家队，却最终因各种原因哪次都没能去往世界杯。

“如果阿根廷迟迟不征召你，而法国却说可以随时来。你会选择哪呢？”老人轻而易举地问出送命题。

作为现代人的战争，足球上对国籍问题反而比其他运动更加有深意。

伊瓜因难以回答，老人用尽一生都没能看透的问题伊瓜因也难以评述。当舞台机会摆在面前，辜负自己忠诚的故国还重要吗？

可最终伊瓜因心决已定，他不想成为特雷泽盖。就算获得世界杯冠军，奖牌上刻的不是“ARGENTINA”便没有任何意义。

2009年3月，叫嚣着“罗曼已死，里奥当立”的阿根廷人民率先为梅西披上十号球衣，那是赋予核心的号码。

马拉多纳明白再怎么对梅西斤斤计较也不会带来胜利，更何况当作为主帅站在教练席观看梅西在赛场上所展现的一切时，他已然在这孩子身上找寻到自己年轻时的影子。

伊瓜因就好像是效仿一年前不断声明自己想去奥运会的梅西一样，不断抒发对国家队的渴望。他希望能像梅西说服瓜迪奥拉那样说服马拉多纳，可阿根廷人显然比加泰罗尼亚人有个性得多。

伊瓜因甚至在发布会上用了“考虑加入法国队”的中性字眼，变相催促足协与马拉多纳看看自己。结果足协倒是慌了，马拉多纳依旧临危不乱。

“我不过是在法国待了不足一年而已，世青赛奥运会，都有原因的。”伊瓜因又和尼古拉斯煲起电话粥。

“没事，现在阿根廷国内都在为你鸣不平，我就不信马拉多纳经得住舆论。”电话那头传来尼古拉斯翻阅报纸的声音。

尼古拉斯的预言成真了。几连惨败的马拉多纳为了保住帅位在与足协的妥协下于8月递给伊瓜因来之不易的邀请函。马德里的家收到了寄来的国字号球衣，伊瓜因再次披上蓝白衫，这次是无法悔改的选择，他将终生为阿根廷而战。

巴蒂斯图塔，克雷斯波，九号承载了太多伟大球星的名字。伊瓜因没能胜任皇马的却得到了阿根廷的，这让他受宠若惊。

这次远在阿根廷的家里人听闻消息，急匆匆地要伊瓜因打开电脑视频，要看伊瓜因穿上球衣球裤的样子。

“快，我要录下来给费德里科看。”尼古拉斯在视频另一头拿着照相机录着，准备给在土耳其的费德里科寄去宝贵视频。

“我不要当着你们面换衣服！”伊瓜因大声抗议。

“多大了三哥，害羞什么。”劳塔罗装作小大人要伊瓜因赶快换。

伊瓜因感觉自己在被公开处刑。他甩下电脑跑到卧室几分钟快速穿好后，走了出来。

“没意思。”尼古拉斯抱怨。

“男人的裸体有什么好看的！”伊瓜因想拔网线。

南希在一旁倒是捂着脸觉得伊瓜因瘦了，是不是在马德里没吃好。豪尔赫则是用手帕擦鼻涕，看着伊瓜因穿阿根廷国字号球衣感动极了，一向严格儿子赛场表现的父亲现在毫不掩盖地露出漫画里那样夸张激动的表情。

伊瓜因拉开球衣的领口，低头轻嗅。洗衣粉和织物的淡淡清香，让他心里痒痒的。

*****  
08-09赛季的欧洲足球世界，巴塞罗那以三冠王成为被聚焦的主角。

而在2009年夏天的转会市场，皇家马德里吸引了所有媒体的眼球。佛罗伦蒂诺斥资2.54亿欧元打算打造新一代银河战舰，C罗，卡卡，本泽马，阿隆索等等巨星接连身披白色战袍。

佛罗伦蒂诺似乎是想对皇马来个大清洗。皇家马德里的血液要以这一年为起点，逐步完成新陈代谢。

在这群转会人员中，也包含了加雷。如加戈所料，刚来就马上一胳膊搭在了伊瓜因的肩膀上，凭比伊瓜因壮实高大些许的身体贴紧不放，随后又把伊瓜因拽进自己臂膀内。加雷认不清路要伊瓜因等自己，顺便询问他公寓旁还有没有合适的房子出租，导致伊瓜因最后才与加雷离开迎新会。

“这么说来，今年可是大手笔呢。不过我是属于不起眼的那类啦。”加雷谈到刚刚打过招呼的那一批重金买来的球星感叹道。但似乎是因为对面三冠王的主人公中有自己熟悉的人，从皇马转会地谈资中不知不觉聊到梅西那去了。

“跟你说我可是15岁就知道那小子强得不像个人，”加雷自豪于自己的慧眼识珠，夸赞梅西可以改变足球世界，“奥运会，三冠王。照这情形下去世界杯都不是不可能啊。”

“奥运会？”伊瓜因问起加雷在北京发生的故事。加雷马上话匣子打开了。

“科比啊科比！在那孩子旁边打招呼还用西语夸他棒哦，”加雷兴奋地打开手机寻找当时与篮球巨星照的合照，“完了，我感觉里奥会成为足球的科比。”

“那就是贝利或者马拉多纳？”

“不，”加雷摇摇头，“他会顶替他们成为新的代名词。”

加雷的手机里还有下载的比赛照片。他指着决赛迪马利亚进球后的照片，夸赞梅西为迪马利亚送出的手术刀般的传球与迪马利亚的一剑封喉。随后滑到马拉多纳亢奋地挥舞手臂的照片，那是加雷比赛结束后回替补席喝水拿手机时偷拍的，镜头晃动下模糊得五官都看不清。

“吉安尼娜可是大美人啊，咋被kun拐跑了。”加雷看着马拉多纳，马上联想到和他女儿拍拖的阿圭罗。

于是话题又从比赛变成了聊八卦。加雷说，阿圭罗当初和吉安尼娜交往时只告诉了梅西。阿圭罗认为凭借他聪明的脑袋恋情的隐瞒会万无一失，却没过多久就被杂志报道出来后家喻户晓。队员们分成两拨，一拨去问阿圭罗一拨去问梅西。结果阿圭罗全招了，梅西还在装傻使劲辩解阿圭罗和吉安尼娜什么事都没发生。

“里奥没啥八卦这点的确有点遗憾，他唯一的绯闻恋人还是奥斯卡，”加雷说起那个总是蹲在角落颠球的小男孩，只要乌斯塔里在远处叫他，就会乖乖地跟过去，“老早前媒体还说他会和马拉多纳的女儿在一起。”

“球王和小球王成一家吗。”伊瓜因忍俊不禁地笑了笑，很难想象以前总是挑梅西刺的马拉多纳能怎么当个好岳父。

“那家伙太软弱了！”加雷学起一年多前评价梅西的马拉多纳，惹来伊瓜因笑个不停。他们有时挺不懂马拉多纳为什么一会说自己烦死梅西，一会爱死梅西。

“感觉人性的复杂。”加雷顿顿。

“我觉得他只是想什么说什么。”伊瓜因明白马拉多纳的脾气，因为拒绝国青队的前科导致马拉多纳迟迟不愿招揽自己，这也是属于马大帅的个性。

“我还想再去一次，”聊着聊着，加雷突然停下轻浮的语调，“去能穿阿根廷球衣的球场。”

“会有机会的。”伊瓜因笃定道，重重拍了拍加雷的背鼓劲。加雷呛了几声后转头就把伊瓜因再次圈进自己怀里，要用锁喉功把他牢牢框住。

之后加雷在伊瓜因公寓附近也租了间住下，他时不时把女朋友塔玛拉手做的料理送到伊瓜因房前要他改善饮食。秋季很快来临，加雷在伊瓜因即将前往与秘鲁的世预赛的训练营前把自称给法师开过光的红绳系在了伊瓜因脚踝上，伊瓜因鄙视地问那个法师是不是加雷自己。

“你可真聪明。”加雷一点也没否认。

与秘鲁的世预赛中，在马拉多纳的指挥下年轻人们被分成了两组进行训练，伊瓜因和梅西分为一组。当真正意义上能和梅西长时间一起踢球后，伊瓜因的第一感觉是舒服，也许只能用舒服这个词形容。

那孩子的眼里只有足球，无论被如何侵犯，只要还有一口气在他定会再次起身去追逐足球奔跑。等拿到足球，就仿佛世界就在他脚下，而他就是能言会道的导游，引领队友看用双足描绘的山河美景。

哪怕是这样寻常的练习赛中，梅西也能让伊瓜因在伸手可见的毫米之处目睹属于小跳蚤的魔法。小个头男孩在伊瓜因眼底接过传球，开始过掉对方防守人员。如果不盯着看完全会略掉他足间不起眼却精彩的运作，这些运作经过分秒的磨炼后转换成进球时迸发的快感。

背影穿梭人群中展现的敏捷曲线，恰到时候地抽射入网后扬起的凌空弧度。接球，盘带，过人，射门，被大一码的球袜包裹的脚踝配合腿部肌肉，没有多余的动作，一气呵成。

“好美。”伊瓜因呆立原地望向梅西的背影忍不住感叹。

不等伊瓜因反应过来，梅西窜入他的怀中。伊瓜因牢牢搂起这骗过对面门将的腰身，而梅西则高举手臂。迪马利亚马上冲了上来从身后撞向他们，然后老样子揉乱了梅西的头发。

队友们蜂拥而上促使伊瓜因的手越来越陷入腰窝，指甲像是被烧着了似的火辣辣的，似乎要在梅西身上留下红印。伊瓜因的脸也不由得埋在他纤白的脖颈旁磨蹭，两人汗湿的头发缠绕在一起，交织凌乱的呼吸声。

“别庆祝这么久，我心情可是很复杂啊喂！”守门失败的罗梅罗从球网中捞出足球抱怨道，海因策则是一点不顾情面地大喊道：“谁叫咱们赢了哈哈哈！”

“笑得好狂，明明是里奥进的球。”刚刚被梅西精彩过掉拦截的马斯切拉诺倒也不给自己竹马留面子。而在他们的吵闹与欢笑中，梅西却想出个歪点子。

“等下次我来给你助攻，再跳到你身上。”他胸有成竹地保证道。

“欸，一般而言不是反着来吗。”

“pipa你太壮了我抱不起来，安赫尔倒好说。”

艾马尔在一旁慈爱地看着还没从伊瓜因身上下来的梅西开起玩笑：“下次或许是我呢。”

梅西看见偶像后便马上从伊瓜因身上跳了下来，震得伊瓜因身子晃了下。梅西摇身一变成小迷弟，贴近艾马尔说些伊瓜因听不见的话。

伊瓜因低头看向刚刚握紧梅西训练背心的右手，就好似要被吸进掌心的纹路般。他握拳将指甲陷进内部，骨头咯吱作响。

2009年10月10日，伊瓜因真正穿国字号球衣的纪念性意义的一天。

“好像会下雨。”开场前艾马尔望着乌云笼罩的天空喃喃自语。

秘鲁一战如果再失败，世界杯就会成全世界人看阿根廷笑话。阿根廷人喜欢向命运与流言叫板，艾马尔的助攻送给了伊瓜因梦幻般的首秀。

伊瓜因抑制不住兴奋狂跑到边线，他拽住胸口深吸一口气，桂树叶萦绕的队徽被握入手心。藏于球衣下的心跳，在目睹球入网的那一刻迸发出烟火绽放的鸣响。腿在下场后止不住地发抖，不是疲倦而是激动。就好像是一直待在伸手不见五指的洞穴里的雏鹰，初次鼓起勇气闯出安逸区抬头仰望的刹那，被骄阳烈日下一望无际的天空诱惑。

身体在告诉他，他还没有得到满足，他要在天空上留下痕迹。

待伊瓜因转身后被梅西抱住，九号本能地抓住梅西背部的十号号码，顺势揽梅西整个身子入怀中。这一抱依然让伊瓜因觉得滚烫，细碎的雨滴都没能降温。

明明运动是用脚，为什么手老是比脚要燥热。伊瓜因不解地再次望向手心思绪万千。

他转头正好贴近梅西的脸，雨汇入汗水自太阳穴慢慢滑落至下颚，勾勒出梅西脸部线条的弧度。

不好，一不小心又盯着看了。他摇摇头打乱了内心的思绪。

老将帕勒莫反超比分终于让马拉多纳从下课危机脱离，马拉多纳忘情置身扑倒在被水掩盖的球场。

“赢了。”梅西开心地张开双臂示意与伊瓜因拥抱，却忘记伊瓜因正在兴头上。他没事先通知就一把将梅西举过头顶，仿造2005年世青赛那时在电视机前看到的那一幕。

“我老早就想试试了！”伊瓜因都不知道自己为什么说出这句话，而被举高双脚离地的梅西则更加惊讶。

没过几秒举不动成年男性的伊瓜因又马上把梅西放下，只不过放到自己怀里。雨水没有停，宛如浇灌稻田般没有顾虑地打湿衣服。梅西并没有从伊瓜因的怀里挣脱，他双手舒展开怀抱伊瓜因的后背。长发被雨淋乱的男孩贴紧此夜的英雄，轻轻地在脖颈间留下吻礼。

人类的心脏位于胸腔左侧，250克拳头大小的器官为全身输送血液与动力。当梅西的唇随雨滴飘落至伊瓜因脖颈的刹那，伊瓜因的耳边已经按了静音键般听不见任何声响。等过了不足一秒，右侧胸腔不知为何清晰感受到梅西心跳的律动，声音和踢球时足球落于草坪上的摩擦一样清晰。

那时，伊瓜因觉得自己有两颗心脏。

雨水让头发牢牢粘紧肌肤，梅西耳后根旁的碎发被打乱。伊瓜因悄悄亲了亲梅西的耳瓣，他弄不清楚这是礼节，友情，肾上激素作怪还是别的什么。

“刚刚是不是有什么东西？”梅西察觉到细微的触感，反射性摸摸耳朵。

“是，是雨吧。”伊瓜因松开梅西，用手挡住脸忽悠了过去。

二人淋成落汤鸡才回到更衣室，免不了马拉多纳一顿“想感冒吗白痴”的担心与斥责。梅西的记者朋友洛佩斯和贝罗妮卡边安抚用毛巾把梅西裹得严严实实的马拉多纳，边向梅西竖起大拇指。夫妻二人这次一起在看台上见证了这场价值连城的比赛，等下一场比赛赢下南非世界杯的门票就完全握在了阿根廷人手中。

马拉多纳先一步离开更衣室去开记者招待会，贝罗妮卡拿出自己相机录下更衣室小伙子们忘情庆功的场景，年轻人们脱下衣服当旗子挥舞，围着贝罗妮卡和洛佩斯唱着“Vamos Argentina,Argentina”。等闹腾结束收拾更衣室的残局时，贝罗妮卡和洛佩斯也同队员们真情实感地聊起刚刚在看台上的奇妙观赛体验。

“出色的处子球。”洛佩斯笑着拍拍伊瓜因肩膀，还没擦干头发的伊瓜因不小心倾身使雨水一滴滴落在地上。

洛佩斯想起贝罗妮卡照下了伊瓜因和梅西拥抱的照片，忙要妻子给伊瓜因看。等贝罗妮卡翻到时却略感抱歉道：“没专业摄影师照的好看，不好意思啊。”

“我觉得挺好的，”伊瓜因凑过去看了看这个因运动感而模糊的照片，“日后可以传给我吗？”

“当然可以啊！”贝罗妮卡笑着望向今夜的功臣，她戳戳丈夫洛佩斯的腰找他要了一份干净的毛巾递给了满头是雨水的伊瓜因。

雨总是能给伊瓜因带来喜讯，无论是秘鲁之战还是潘普洛纳。

可这次不同，雨在为阿根廷的新生雄鹰洗礼，他的虔诚终于赢来了回报。

再过不到一年，伊瓜因要和电视上看见过的阿根廷人一起征战世界杯。


	3. Chapter 3

梅西18岁时国家队第一次进球，他飞奔跳到里克尔梅身上。里克尔梅温柔地抚摸他长发，就像俱乐部的前辈们待他那样充满宠溺。

快要过19岁生日时，梅西身边的九号是曾给巴蒂打替补的克雷斯波。他也没有想到在第二年美洲杯，亲吻自己脸颊后下场的中锋竟这样出乎意料地远离了国家队的视线。

那时梅西也隐约发现，无论是俱乐部还是国家队他都正处于改革与换代的漩涡中，任何感伤皆是徒劳。

后来偶像艾马尔与国家队渐行渐远，里克尔梅也因为与马拉多纳的矛盾退出国家队。

最后一次和里克尔梅以国家队队友见面时，梅西问了和媒体一样的问题。尽管这答案能从报纸电视上得知，梅西却想从里克尔梅口中亲耳听见，就好似期盼有别的什么缘由一样。

梅西也受到过不少批评，但他从未想过退出国家队。退出这个词很艰难，而就像罗纳尔迪尼奥将诺坎普的国王给自己一样，这次他在球迷的呼声中把里克尔梅代替了。

“我跟迭戈观念不同。”里克尔梅对梅西说的也是跟媒体说的那套说词。

梅西不敢多言。他将手缩进袖子里，扮成一贯防备的姿态。里克尔梅见罢降缓了语气，像数年前那样摸起梅西的头发。

“不是你的错，”里克尔梅宽慰梅西，“去享受属于你的世界杯啊。”

南非世界杯是伊瓜因的第一次世界杯，准确来说大名单里大多数人都是第一次，但对于梅西而言是第二次了。

马拉多纳并没有让如日中天的国米帮太多人入选并成为主力。金球奖得主梅西满载着巴塞罗那的荣誉前往阿根廷集合，球迷们给了两任球王马拉多纳与梅西充分的信赖，他们将一切对美好的畅想寄托在这次夏天。

******  
“在足球世界里，九号和十号是特殊的数字。”

在去南非世界杯的飞机上，伊瓜因望着窗外的云朵发呆，他回忆起上世纪最杰出的九号迪斯蒂法诺对他说过的话。

老人在伊瓜因获得九号球衣并完成梦幻的首秀后，特意来皇家马德里训练场找他恭贺。迪斯蒂法诺先是抱怨最近身体不再健康，然后跟伊瓜因聊起球衣号码的渊源。

“数字相近，更衣室的位置也挨着吧。”迪斯蒂法诺笑道。

“我愿意去证明我值得这个数字。”

听见伊瓜因的话迪斯蒂法诺欣慰地点点头。

“里奥很强对吧，但是现在早就与以前的足球不一样了，”迪斯蒂法诺说，“个人英雄主义是行不通的。”

“再强的人球场上也需要搭档，门将后腰为站位靠前的队友稳住脚跟，中场为前锋梳理球的来路，锋线则一起创造更多胜利的机会。”

“你是九号，他是十号。既然现在已经是里奥锋线上搭档中的一员，你就必须有觉悟去成为最优秀的。”

尽管对马拉多纳成为主帅这么久还没下课颇有微词，迪斯蒂法诺也没有对此多说什么。阿根廷国家队教练团体始终没找到使用梅西的方法，改变足协与马拉多纳的想法很难，迪斯蒂法诺给的建议也就只能在即将出征世界杯的伊瓜因身上。

配合，配合，配合。团体运动不是一个人强就强。梅西在巴萨揽尽荣誉，可是阿根廷和巴萨本质差距，不是一星半点。他们的中后场储备已经作为隐患十余年，这次马拉多纳在选员上的贝隆也已廉颇老矣。

等到了南非，工作人员率先告诉大家当地嗡嗡祖拉的习俗，很有可能比赛时会受到过于恼人的分贝影响。阿根廷人不太喜欢南非的嗡嗡祖拉声音，觉得很吵。但如果这次铩羽而归的话，会更不喜欢。反正赛场上一旦集中注意力什么也听不见，这么想着也就决定在比赛中忍耐下去。

加雷和加戈分别发短信告诉已经来到非洲大陆的伊瓜因，自己会不顾时差为伊瓜因和阿根廷加油。

“多拍点里奥的照片。”加戈在最后还不忘加一句。

在训练赛中，梅西依然没有忘记预选赛中说要助攻伊瓜因还跳他身上的话。

“你不喜欢自己进球吗？”伊瓜因奇怪地问身为前锋的梅西，在他的认知里很多锋线球员都特别喜欢进球而并非助攻。

“只要是能赢，我都喜欢。”梅西顽皮地将下巴撑在训练杆上回道。

“如果你比我的位置更适合进球，肯定传给你啊，”梅西又把头松开训练杆，捡起阿圭罗踢到他旁边的球，“团队优于个人，比起自己得什么奖，我更希望是和你们一起得什么奖。”

这想法与伊瓜因不谋而合，他也喜欢能为球队做什么。而当他的失误导致球队失败，往往会自责更久。

“再说，我说过想助攻你。”梅西笑着补充。说完他把球踢还给远处招手的阿圭罗，对面继续开始了分组练习。

“就怕紧张然后发挥失常。”伊瓜因看着训练场远处的球门有点胡思乱想。

“我第一次也紧张，但上场后什么感觉都没了，”梅西笃定，“你这次世界杯一定会进球的。”

梅西并没有食言，南非的正赛中他真的巧合得助攻了伊瓜因。只不过太亢奋了忘记要跳到伊瓜因身上。他兴奋地对摄像机挥舞着手臂，等阿圭罗和伊瓜因跑到自己身边肆意庆祝。

“再来一个！”海因策开心地拍拍伊瓜因的脸说道。

不负期望没过多久，梅西挑传给阿圭罗后，以阿圭罗的助攻伊瓜因头球破网。三人精妙配合似乎看不出来是来自三家不同的俱乐部。在对尼日利亚错失两次良机后，伊瓜因在对韩国的小组赛中以帽子戏法突破了外界质疑。上一位能在世界杯达成此成就的阿根廷人还是战神巴蒂斯图塔。

阿根廷解说员激动得含糊不清的怒吼着狂赞伊瓜因为出色的九号，不顾周围其他国家同僚敲打桌面。

“爽翻了！”伊瓜因喜形于色，往前苦守国家队通知书的煎熬与非议在这一刻获得了解放。他兴奋地招唤呆在人群后面的梅西，抱起时非要使他的脚离开地面。

梅西整个身子就这么被悬在了上空，重心一下子只能依靠抱紧伊瓜因才能维持，胸口响起仿佛幻听一般剧烈的心跳声，直到伊瓜因放他的脚轻触草地时才慢慢消散。

“怎么，累了？”伊瓜因发现梅西迟疑了几秒。

“没，赶快比赛吧。”梅西推着伊瓜因从庆祝边线回到中圈。

这届杯赛梅西与马拉多纳的球王组合再加上伊瓜因与特维斯的锋芒给了球迷们太多痴心妄想，克雷斯波后重组的新生阿根廷队并没有发现，压力与舆论的漩涡马上就要如蝴蝶效应般绵绵不断。

那时的梅西觉得自己进不进球都没关系，只要球队胜利就好。20多人的运动，本就不该由他一人独揽进球榜。队友任何一位进球，他也不输于本人情绪高涨。

可这心情不会被注重结果的媒体舆论接受，当在淘汰赛前所未有地被德国人灌四球送回家后，一切都成为实力不济的借口。媒体愤慨核心在俱乐部与国家队天地之差的成果，诟病碌碌无为的救世主，执着于数据的零。

他们创造了丢人的历史。

就这样失败后不久，高乔人血液里另一先祖的后代完成了新王加冕。梅西和伊瓜因彼此的俱乐部队友和德比对手一起为西班牙的天空添上了第一颗星星，让大力神杯的光辉首次照耀伊比利亚半岛。卡西利亚斯自豪地举起属于斗牛士军团的荣耀，红色王朝终究让世界臣服。

临行回国前伊瓜因问梅西，后悔吗。

如果梅西选择西班牙，早已在烟火与彩带的赞歌中成为名副其实的球王，又何苦于在南美大陆受尽指摘。

伊瓜因记得很清楚，那个时候平常温和的男孩很生气地看向自己。对话没了下文，感觉自己问错话题的伊瓜因想要跟梅西解释些什么，无奈对方无视了自己的电话和短信，直到他们都各自回到俱乐部都没有说一句话。

刚来到西班牙的迪马利亚一时间有点吃惊伊瓜因对梅西的莫名执着，但他没有强求让伊瓜因告诉他事情的原委。

“你要不去巴塞罗那找找他，”迪马利亚饶有兴趣地歪着脑袋说道，“别忘了带上糖。”

迪马利亚，伊瓜因，阿圭罗，加雷，加戈五个马德里的阿根廷人戴着墨镜裹着夹克就好像是要去打劫般聚到商店，虽然除了伊瓜因自己没人知道为什么伊瓜因要和梅西赔礼道歉。

加戈挑出一些看起来含糖量很高的袋装糖果，说里奥喜欢这些。

“那是他十几岁的时候吧，”迪马利亚有点反对，“现在他不吃这么多。”

“要是pipa不怕化掉，可以去买阿鲁巴冰淇淋，”阿圭罗说道，“在他对皇马进球后你下场送他！”

“还是交给你吧，里奥对马竞进球后你送。”加戈还嘴。

“不如还是别送零食了。”伊瓜因从货架拿出一大盒维生素，惹得另四人笑个不停。

“你会被他拉黑的！”加雷肯定道，“这玩意还是让他们队医或马斯切送吧！”

阿圭罗从一个写着新发售纸条的糖果筐里拿出一粒，递到伊瓜因手上。

“这样总行了吧！”阿圭罗自信满满道。

等伊瓜因好不容易抽出时间来到巴塞罗那，结果正好碰到梅西与队友们有声有笑地从训练场离开。他戴好自己准备的帽子打算装成球迷找梅西签名顺便说点啥，但没藏好被周围真球迷一推，差点摔到梅西面前。

梅西细心地牵起伊瓜因的手，刚问是否有伤就发现面前是熟悉得不得了的人。

“Hi。”伊瓜因露出迄今为止最尴尬的笑容。

“咋了？”皮克看梅西整个人石化般呆立住探出头问道。

梅西没有回答皮克的话，只是在露出和伊瓜因一样明显尴尬的微笑后，拿出自己的职业素养一溜烟不见了。

“怪事。”皮克望着已经不见踪影的梅西去向嘟囔，转头想看看刚刚梅西在和哪个球迷聊天，却发现那人也不见了。

“卡尔斯，”皮克装成福尔摩斯对路过的普约尔若有所思，“你说是不是马德里狗过来欺负里奥了。”

“醒醒。”普约尔懒得搭理皮克，拿出笔给一旁蒙圈的球迷补上签名。

伊瓜因知道梅西肯定会回更衣室，于是想办法也溜进更衣室或者在更衣室门前蹲点看见那个小不点出来就逮住对方，尽管他压根不知道该怎么为自己的话向梅西解释。但在路上撞见了梅西的父亲。

与自己父亲同名的豪尔赫听完伊瓜因的来由后笑了笑：“你知道吗，我曾经要那孩子不要为阿根廷踢球了他就气得差点想要杀了我。”

“如果哪天法国夺冠了，你会后悔为阿根廷踢球吗。”豪尔赫反问伊瓜因。

“不会。”伊瓜因想都没想马上回复。

“为什么？其实答案都早在你心里了不是吗。”豪尔赫用拳头轻轻碰了碰伊瓜因的胸口，“若凡事都以功利辨别，还要情感何用。”

伊瓜因挠自己的头发，明白了什么。

“双重国籍却选择阿根廷的运动员都是和你，和里奥一样，这么傻，”豪尔赫清楚阿根廷国内的舆论，露出作为父亲担忧的复杂表情，“这样会很辛苦。”

聊了些许，无论是伊瓜因还是豪尔赫都不知道梅西其实一直躲在更衣室刻意不出去。哈维当然不知道为什么梅西要一边偷瞄外面，还一边装作若无其事清理衣物。看了看外面站着跟梅西父亲谈话的年轻球员，哈维认出是在皇马效力的阿根廷国脚，便似乎知道了什么似的凑到了梅西耳边。

“吵架了？”被哈维随意一问，梅西愣是抖了个激灵，不好意思地转移了视线。他其实早就知道伊瓜因不是故意的，也想跟对方重新恢复成以前的关系，只是自己不知道怎么开口罢了。以前和kun吵架是怎么和好的呢，他正想要以此类推，可伊瓜因就这么猝不及防地找上门来。

哈维直接打开了门对着伊瓜因说里奥走了，阿根廷人才半信半疑地离开更衣室的门口。

梅西像是遇见了耶稣的眼神看着刚刚为自己解围的哈维，哈维依旧宠溺地摸了摸梅西的头发。

“记得给他好好发个短信。”走后哈维不忘提醒梅西一句，得到梅西不好意思的点头才放心离开。

“不好意思凶了你。”梅西点开写着“pipa”的联系人发了过去，不一会就听见了短信叮咚声。

“问你那件事我也很失礼，”小烟枪的短信很认真地反省着自己。

“我问过geri，”梅西思考半会后还是觉得应该打出来，“大力神杯握在手中是什么感觉。”

伊瓜因犹豫半晌，随即马上打出：“等到四年后我们就知道了。”

梅西看着短信忍不住笑了，还没等心情放松完又马上收到伊瓜因新的短信。

“作为道歉本来想当面给你马德里那边新发售的糖，大伙儿都说你喜欢这些。”

他们到底跟你说了什么。梅西的第一反应是想知道是谁抖了自己多少底，想要辩解自己早已不是小孩子但还是回复了一句谢谢，其实自己心里还真有点期待是什么样的糖果。

也给pipa点什么吧，梅西一边想着一边离开了更衣室。

下次要当面送给他。心情变好了的伊瓜因下定了送礼的决心。

******  
2010年夏天，皇马买下迪马利亚的时候也卖掉劳尔和古蒂。

血液完成了新陈代谢。

伊瓜因送走如师长的劳尔和古蒂时，脑海一闪而过自己同样离开马德里的情形。

有多少方法可以离开马德里，就有多想封死离开马德里的路。

那时他和加戈两人单独去机场为劳尔和古蒂送行，劳尔和古蒂是同时来到皇马亦是同时走的，只不过离开后前往的下一个容身之所不同。

“我有帮到你吗？”劳尔问伊瓜因。

伊瓜因使劲点头。他一直喜欢看劳尔的背影，观察劳尔的跑位与带球。他们之间并不是无话不谈，劳尔却用他的行动成为伊瓜因效仿的榜样。

“那就好。”劳尔欣慰地笑了。

这份笑容，伊瓜因牢牢记住了心里。他原以为劳尔最后离去的表情是心酸亦或是苦涩的，泪水是悔恨亦或是痛苦的，但结果都不是。

初次跟劳尔怎么说上话的伊瓜因还记得，虽然准确而言是还没说出口劳尔就先向自己搭话了。

“你想成为皇马下一个九号吗？像同为阿根廷人还是河床人的迪斯蒂法诺那样。”劳尔笑着开后辈的玩笑，却从心底期待伊瓜因如何开花结果。

媒体说在伊瓜因的年纪劳尔早已是皇马的顶梁柱，可劳尔并不在意这些用资料比较的人们。任何事情都不可能有历史惯性，未来不是以过去定夺。

洁白的球衣就好像是婚礼的礼服，只可惜金童劳尔与皇家马德里的婚姻最终没有实现白首偕老的誓言。当他年老色衰伤病缠身，便到了取下宛如戒指的队长袖章的时刻。

梅西主动跟伊瓜因谈到他懂这种感觉，罗尼离开时他哭了好久。告别无论私底下练习多少次，当真正轮到自己头上时任何彩排都会功亏一篑。留下来的人或多或少充当挤掉位置的角色，那他们要做的就是让这些无私地把经验与机会奉与的前辈们在未来以自己为荣。

新赛季开始后国际友谊赛也随之而至。9月，梅西与伊瓜因和好后没过多久，西班牙和阿根廷的友谊赛就要准备去纪念碑球场打响。

在阿根廷国内的比赛国脚的家人也都想去现场看。伊瓜因的家人们没有去包厢，他们来到看台上与人群挤在了一起。包厢干净整洁视野好，但他们更喜欢闹腾腾的聚众气氛。

劳塔罗看见球场大屏幕里照进球员通道，他对着里面正和特维斯打闹的伊瓜因喊到:“劳塔罗哥哥——加油！”

周围人立马呼地视线全部聚集到劳塔罗身上。

“pipita是你哥哥？”其中拿着啤酒的大叔惊喜道，还顺便竖了个大拇指。

“他可以成为跟巴蒂一样的狠角色！”

“你哥哥是我们国家的骄傲！”

众人的赞不绝口让劳塔罗和尼古拉斯害羞地挠挠头发，只顾着傻笑。南希和豪尔赫则不忘拿照相机，准备记录自己孩子精彩的瞬间。

赛前，巴蒂斯图塔和萨内蒂被颁发职业球员典范奖。全场观众为他们鼓掌，而一旁的阿根廷球员们也目不转睛地盯着两位传奇。

“啊巴蒂，是活人。”米利托激动地说。

“靠，站在那肯定是活人啊。”拉维奇专业毁气氛，话还没说完就被米利托锤了胳膊。

这场比赛阿根廷展现了优秀的前锋实力，排出的4-3-3让上半场梅西，伊瓜因，特维斯就各入一球。

中场休息时，走道里传来吵闹和推搡的声音，西班牙人露出一副“啊又来了”的表情看两后卫像是对待杀父仇人一样瞪着对方。

“你他妈的是不是因为对面有里奥放水了。”拉莫斯扯住皮克的领口。

皮克也不服输地拎起拉莫斯的领口：“居然质疑我职业操守！给老子做好你的轮休！”

“你俩再闹都给我去看台。”卡西利亚斯把拉莫斯从争吵中拽出来，像拎猫一样拎到自己身边。

法布雷加斯显然对这桥段习以为常，他打打哈欠列队，看见一旁纠结着要不要上去劝架的阿根廷人，十分自然地打了招呼。

“塞斯克，没事吧？”梅西小声问。

“小事。因为表现不满意而对骂，博斯克还觉得这样有利球队呢。”

“啊，良性竞争。”伊瓜因想起拉莫斯的话，但又想想好像也不能形容在这事上。

“你们倒还好。”法布雷加斯瞅瞅皇马人伊瓜因说。

“也吵过，比如在我准备好的时候他不给我传球。”梅西说。

“那个时候kun在前面嘛。”伊瓜因笑道，他知道梅西指的那场比赛。当时梅西失望地鼓嘴作气，直到赛后才跟伊瓜因委婉道歉说希望他不要介意球场上的事。

博斯克走出更衣室倒觉得皮克和拉莫斯的吵架比以前好多了，最开始两人吵架永远半句不离国家德比。

下半场佩德罗为西班牙扳回一球，结果换下伊瓜因的阿圭罗头球绝杀了比赛。

“你们让他们前锋都进了一个球！”巴尔德斯竖起四根手指在门前对皮克吼道。

“为什么对我吼！”皮克回呛。

这场胜利是伊瓜因献给自己的母队最好的礼物，他散场前在手心留下一吻，然后轻轻贴到草坪还给了纪念碑球场。

伊瓜因在更衣室收拾完走出来时刚好撞见家人，劳塔罗兴奋地抓住伊瓜因的手，恭喜胜利后下一秒就是问梅西在哪。

“明白了，看哥是假，找里奥合影是真。”伊瓜因捏起劳塔罗的鼻子。

“也，也不是！”

说罢梅西刚好路过，劳塔罗马上从南希手里拿走照相机递给伊瓜因要他给自己和梅西拍张照片。伊瓜因帮梅西整理了下凌乱的刘海，顺手将糖果塞进他的口袋。

“啊。”梅西稍稍惊讶了一会，意识到这是之前约定的礼物。他想装作若无其事的模样但还是抑不住嘴角的笑意。

“怎么了？”劳塔罗歪脑袋问。

“秘密。”梅西摸摸劳塔罗头发，随后望向拿着照相机摆好姿势的伊瓜因笑道。

拍后梅西看照片，嫌弃没洛佩斯拍的好看。伊瓜因倒觉得挺帅，梅西便贴近伊瓜因的脸伸手指向数码相机屏幕开始说起哪不好看。头发扫到伊瓜因的肩膀，肌肤的温度也一并贴了上来。伊瓜因不敢转头与梅西注视，赶忙把照相机合上。

“你合上干嘛，我们还没照呢？”等候已久的尼古拉斯双手叉腰指了指自己和父母，南希还刻意用手梳理了下卷发。

伊瓜因只好打开照相机，可这时梅西整个脑袋已经枕在了他肩头上，他整个手臂行动不方便。梅西晃晃脑袋，伸手穿过伊瓜因的腋下捏起他的脸。

“我也有东西给你。”梅西把伊瓜因的脸转向自己的方向，直视伊瓜因的眼睛说道。

还没等伊瓜因说什么，嫌弃伊瓜因动作慢的豪尔赫抢过照相机并把他从梅西身边拉走，让南希走上前和梅西拍了好几张照片。合照完后梅西见伊瓜因马上要随家人离开，便也麻利地打开运动包递给伊瓜因一颗珍宝珠。

“因为你先前说要送我糖....所以我也送你糖。”梅西说起理所当然的逻辑。

伊瓜因将糖握到手心，笑问：“巴塞罗那新出的？”

“反正我挺喜欢，”梅西答道，“偶尔解解馋。”

伊瓜因将糖纸撕开，含入口中有丝丝薄荷的香味。此时阿圭罗突然扑向伊瓜因背后，伊瓜因差点噎住。

“啊抱歉。”阿圭罗注意到伊瓜因口含糖果马上道歉，伊瓜因并不介意反而挠起阿圭罗的脖子惹得他一下子窜到梅西背后。

阿圭罗见伊瓜因吃糖想起他们选的礼物，于是问梅西收到伊瓜因给的糖没有。梅西故意摇头，阿圭罗马上质问伊瓜因是不是偷吃了。

“没有！”伊瓜因无奈地咬碎糖，发出咔吱咔吱的响声。

“我们一起在马德里选的哦，里奥要是寂寞了也来马德里啊。”阿圭罗摇晃梅西的肩膀后蹭蹭他的头发。

“巴萨的大家对我很好，闲下来了和哈维采蘑菇，然后帮安德雷斯种葡萄。”被阿圭罗闹晕的梅西并没有听出阿圭罗想要自己陪他的言外之意。

伊瓜因看阿圭罗一脸生无可恋笑个不停，发现远处的家人在向自己招手便先行一步离开。临走前梅西伸手戳住伊瓜因的腮帮，伊瓜因感到自己脸上肌肤的温度骤然烫得仿佛要溶化梅西的手指。

“好吃吗？”

梅西问起伊瓜因刚嚼碎的糖，伊瓜因呆住几秒后连连点头。阿圭罗不明所以，拉着梅西问是不是瞒着自己什么。

谈笑间西班牙人也从隔壁更衣室走了出来，皮克和拉莫斯似乎已经和好，但是看见梅西又马上从国家队模式切换成俱乐部模式争皇马和巴萨谁会更厉害。

“这赛季他们肯定可以养活整个西班牙媒体。”卡西利亚斯说着捏紧眉间抑制头疼。

“是吗，我觉得穆尼里奥可以一顶二。”哈维漫不经心地插嘴。

博斯克的原则是在各自俱乐部只要不闹出人命他不管，到他手上成队友了都得为西班牙服务。哈维和卡西利亚斯青梅竹马的情谊好说，巴萨皇马两忠实拥趸皮克和拉莫斯最麻烦。博斯克让他们在国家队除了上厕所都强行拴在一起，任凭皮克怎么找机会去和法布雷加斯拉伸都会被拖回去给拉莫斯系训练绳。

所幸他们大部分时间都懂得分场合干事。正因为太泾渭分明，反而博斯克闭着眼睛都想象的出来俱乐部会变成什么样。

10-11赛季的那场载入史册的国家德比成为马德里人的噩梦。

5-0。

登顶世界并没有让西班牙内部联赛变得和蔼可亲，皇马和巴萨的火药味像是点爆枪支仓库般越来越重。事后各大报纸上喜闻乐见地刊登了“盛大”的德比赛事，当时混乱的球场情况不知道被电视台重播多少遍。

皇马阿根廷人在得知梅西无大恙后松了口气，可更衣室的关系并不能像他们外国人那样想的简单。巴萨帮和皇马帮的事论阿根廷人，要以博卡帮和河床帮来类比才能略懂一二，可终究历史渊源不同，要让阿根廷人完全理解就跟让西班牙人完全理解河床博卡一样难。之后无论是哪间更衣室，提到对面的家伙也只有愤慨和不满，情绪最大的当属身处本地的西班牙人。

“我说sese，”伊瓜因看着刚和皮克场上骂完场下继续战斗的拉莫斯，觉得有点好笑地问了问，“你们几个月前还亲密无间呢。”

“劝你不要用这个词。” 

“我看过你们庆祝的视频，你戴红帽子的那个。” 

“好吧。”拉莫斯收起手机，看了看一旁对哈维手机轰炸却惨遭无视的卡西利亚斯，就差点在伊瓜因面前骂起加泰罗尼亚人。

“.....大力神杯是什么样子的呢...”伊瓜因自言自语。

“没人能拒绝大力神杯，”拉莫斯接下话后不忘强调一句，“当然俱乐部另算。”

西班牙国家队的马德里主义者和加泰罗尼亚主义者脑袋里的颜色仿佛很容易转换，当彼方染上红蓝此方染上纯白，控制不住情绪的年轻后卫会直接把数月前并肩作战的队友推倒在地。可一旦穿上印有西班牙队徽的球衣，他们就全部摇身一变血液般的鲜红抱在一团，这在外人看来是多么难以置信的场景。

西班牙人效仿法兰西齐达内时代，连续夺得德劳内杯和大力神杯，在2年后会实现前无古人恐怕也后无来者的欧洲杯卫冕。而书写赤红传奇的主人公，正是在西甲赛场上遇见对方，便会像雄狮争夺领地般撕咬直至脖骨碎裂的巴萨与皇马班底。

他们各自的俱乐部队友梅西和伊瓜因，显然没有这么幸运。

******  
2010年末，伊瓜因不得不接受患有腰椎间盘突出症的事实。保守疗法并没有见效只能在来年1月进行手术，就这样赛季提前报销。

穆里尼奥对伊瓜因这次拖这么久才决定手术的选择很不满。

对战比利亚雷亚尔的联赛，皇马首发11人穿上印着“Animo Pipa”的衬衫入场为伊瓜因祈福。

伊瓜因郁闷地待在家里，收看皇马的联赛直播。迪马利亚给他发来短信，附上赛后皇马众将的合影，写道大家都很想你。

“受伤是运动员常有的事，好好恢复才是捷径不是吗。”尼古拉斯打来电话，似乎坚信伊瓜因会偷摸着提前进行大负荷康复训练。

“我知道的啦。”伊瓜因赌气地回复。

“前些日子寄点快递给你这臭小子，应该快到了。”说罢没过多久客厅传来敲门声。伊瓜因感叹国际物流变得这么便捷，便没有防备地打开门。

但闯入眼帘的不是拿着箱子的快递员而是熟悉不过的国家队队友，德比战对手。

“惊喜吗？”梅西右手握拳贴贴伊瓜因的脸颊，边由着小拳头左右晃动边感叹伊瓜因的脸部弹性真好。

“你怎么知道我地址的...!”

“安赫尔告诉我的啊，刚刚我还去黑鬼那了呢！”说罢梅西掏出塔玛拉做的复建用营养餐。

“劳烦了。”伊瓜因一心想梅西把他调皮的拳头放下，羞红的脸虽可以用光线含糊可体温却不唬人。

“好生疏！”梅西心觉奇怪，放下手转向询问伊瓜因伤势如何。

“还可以。”伊瓜因回答，当然他一直自信于恢复能力。伊瓜因想踢球，想上场，他早已等不及了。

“我以前也是。受伤了也想踢球。”梅西似乎猜到了伊瓜因的心思。

“但越长大越明白，治好了上场是对自己负责，也是不要给别人添麻烦。”梅西把拿着的慰问品水果放在餐桌上。

“小时候，我在河床摔倒了母亲会难受个不停。”

“我也是，然后我爸就会说‘怕摔的话不是个好球员’。”梅西也想起儿时的自己，那个时候因为太矮小所以经常被大个子的人欺负，可最终总会演变成梅西在足球上“欺负”他们。

“但真正成为职业运动员的时候，并不是怕一时的摔跤，而是影响竞技状态的伤病啊。”伊瓜因略有些沉重地感叹。

跟腱，肌肉，韧带，血液，内脏，骨头，就像解剖一样把身体看个透彻。运动员是挑战人类极限的勇士，可如果吃掉勇士的魔王是伤病的话，也未免过于残酷。

梅西趴在沙发上玩着枕头，顺便要伊瓜因拆开水果篮子赶快趁新鲜吃一些。伊瓜因顺从地拿出苹果去厨房洗了洗，咬下一口。

很甜。他心想。

梅西把枕头抱在怀里翻了个身正卧着，头枕在沙发扶手上仰望走到自己面前的伊瓜因。刘海从额头散开，因为极力想看清楚视线而不时闪现抬头纹。伊瓜因见罢把只咬了一口的苹果塞进了梅西的嘴里。

梅西抬抬头咬下，心满意足地晃晃脑袋。

“明年，是美洲杯呢。”梅西嘟哝，“真忙。”

“嗯，那会也不能出大岔子。”伊瓜因回复。

他想要以更加好的状态回馈皇家马德里和阿根廷。现实是他与皇马的齿轮好像没能再次打磨好般，已经运转不灵了。这次赛季提前报销是转折点，伊瓜因不再是曾被人们津津乐道讨论与本泽马谁更适合九号的新星，而是板上钉钉的替补。


	4. Chapter 4

伊瓜因鼓起勇气告诉加雷他喜欢梅西时是在2011年的本土美洲杯期间。那是他们的第一次美洲杯，伊瓜因原本不想把这爆炸性的内容告诉加雷，可最终憋着难受还是在寝室里老实交代了。

原以为加雷会斥责自己在胡思乱想什么，对方却震惊地回复了句：“我以为你早喜欢他了。”

“上帝，为什么你会觉得你队友会喜欢你的另一个同性队友。”伊瓜因自嘲着看向一旁开着电视吃橘子十足享受的宿友。

“反正现在阿根廷同性恋婚姻法成立啊，”加雷相当有理有据地边反驳边顺便掰下一瓣橘子递给伊瓜因，还怕对方不清楚特意加了句，“2010年成立的，好像还是南美第一个。”

加雷咬着橘子丝饶有兴趣地问伊瓜因，喜欢梅西哪里。

“球技，外貌好特别是酒窝，性格也很可爱，脚踝很美。”伊瓜因还没数完优点就被加雷打断。

“我没要你说这么详细啊！！你是处男吗？！！”

“告白没。”加雷坏笑着看伊瓜因，伊瓜因一副就知道不该告诉你的表情吃下橘子。“我怕你告白后反对的第一人不是巴蒂斯塔而是kun。”或许是想象出阿圭罗义愤填膺的表情，加雷忍不住笑得用枕头遮住自己的脸。

“来，我给你创造机会。”一眼就看出没告白的加雷，随机拿出手机打算呼唤明明就住在隔壁的梅西。

“我们是来夺冠的，不是来谈情说爱的！”伊瓜因的强词夺理也掩盖不住他已经羞红的脸。他们身处于本土的美洲杯盛事中，大家都渴望利用天时地利人和去抹掉前一年的创伤。

“我错了不行，话说别说话这么有节奏感，感觉好心虚。”

但最后对于伊瓜因而言还是搞砸了，无论是球场上还是情场上。

与乌拉圭扳平的那一球伊瓜因差点看到了胜利的曙光。梅西，伊瓜因，迪马利亚，阿圭罗，他们四人抱在一起互相鼓劲，可希望还是在点球大战时被扑灭了。

伊瓜因忘记不了回到在更衣室后，挨在自己身边的梅西咬破下嘴唇来抑制泪水涌出。结果鼻涕先一步流了下来，他便使劲拿长袖蹭干净后继续什么话都不说，可眼睛依旧像是失去了功能般没有魂地盯着眼前的衣柜。

在诺坎普创造神话的少年，却在阿根廷像是受了诅咒般止步难行。百年难遇的奇才率领全世界艳羡的锋线，结局却是堆不起城堡的一团散沙。

阿根廷人民封梅西为上帝，但梅西终究只是普通人类。

当幻想崩塌，舆论铺天盖地席卷而来。

“俱乐部给钱国家队不给钱，所以才表现差劲。”

“他是被欧洲佬驯化的假阿根廷人。”

“这样的十号不要也罢。”

梅西听见聚光灯下的球场笼罩的嘘声，包裹着寒冷渗入肌肤。

好像是被祖国抛弃了。

*****  
媒体似乎只愿意让他们听见最不想听见的声音。殊不知在阿根廷的某处角落，正经历换牙期的男孩们拿着缝补的皮球坐在电器商店前的电视机旁，痴痴地盯着10号球衣的背影，眸中溢出崇拜与憧憬。

科尔多瓦学院二线队的球员们刚刚下训，他们一股脑地涌到电器商店前，与这群男孩混坐在一起。

“哇，梅西又没发挥好吗？”其中一个人看着梅西惋惜地说道。

“我看过他巴萨的比赛，超厉害的！”被挡住视线的不服气小不点边说边伸手去抓刚刚随意做出评论的少年，少年直接单手撑住小孩子的头，轻而易举地压制住。

“谁没看过啊！但是这不相差太远了吗！”少年松开手转头看向一同的伙伴，“你们不认为吗？”

“我觉得，还是挺厉害的，”其中一人回答道，好看的蓝色眼珠目不转睛地盯着镜头里十号的脚踝，“教练不会使用他。”

“保罗，你不是喜欢罗纳尔迪尼奥的吗？”队友奇怪地问说话的人。

“也没规定人只能喜欢一个球星啊！”被换作保罗的这少年鼓嘴反驳，并补充在梅西初次代表国家队比赛时他就窝在家里看了，还因此逃了一次训练。那时的梅西和现在的他年龄相仿，而他却还在二线队效力。

“梅西，梅西，梅西。”站在最外圈的队友探出，摸摸刚刚被欺负的小孩的头后指了指保罗，“这家伙去年世界杯全程像杀猪一样卖命叫，结果梅西一个球都没进。”

“你们看巴萨比赛的时候梅西进球，比我叫的还猛。”保罗嘀咕。

伙伴们相聚一笑，望了望梅西屏幕上落寞的背影。

“其实，我也觉得很棒啦。”刚刚挑剔梅西国家队表现的少年突然说道，望向保罗眨眨眼笑了。

17岁的保罗迪巴拉在美洲杯结束后一个月，被教练提升至一线队，并在之后阿甲第二轮比赛中成为科尔多瓦学院历史上最年轻的进球者。属于他的故事，才刚刚开始。

决定未来的从来不是荒谬的舆论，也不是自以为是的大人。

*****  
失意的阿根廷战士们在散伙会上个个烂醉如泥，祈求用酒精麻痹神经。

“点球，哼。”特维斯嘟哝着，又一口闷掉拿在手中的酒瓶。

“卡洛斯你想喝猝死吗？！”迪马利亚赶紧推罗霍去抢走特维斯的酒。

20出头的罗霍畏畏缩缩地走到特维斯面前，他曾经私底下跟迪马利亚说过自己怕特维斯，可结果后者忘了个精光还把自己推到野兽面前。

“感觉像个吉娃娃。”拉维奇撑着脑袋瞅把特维斯的酒怯生生抽走的罗霍笑道。

“马斯切要不要跟我玩玩游戏，猜谁先喝吐。”拉维奇自暴自弃地缠上马斯切拉诺。

“这游戏真不友善，”马斯切拉诺说，“我可不希望你吐我一身。”

拉维奇拿手擦了擦马斯切拉诺眼角还没抹干的泪水，整个身子倒在了马斯切拉诺的膝盖上。后者只能像妈妈一样拍拍他后背，然后马上传来了呼噜声。

“这可头疼了，”坎比亚索在旁说，“哈维尔你得把他搬回家呢。”

“我可不干。”马斯切拉诺一点也不留情，敲了敲装睡的拉维奇脑袋。

坐在坎比亚索旁边的萨内蒂起身，年长的他像全队的老妈子一样说着不要喝太多了伤身子并去抢他们手上的酒，因为经验多而表现得格外冷静。

尽管他知道，这是自己最后一次大赛了。

梅西并没有喝多少酒，他坐在吧台望着阿圭罗趴在罗梅罗身上，随后玩起了他们喝剩的酒杯。正当他敲打出叮咚声响时，萨内蒂走了过来把酒杯重新摆好。

“还好吧里奥？”萨内蒂摸了摸梅西的头，而这一摸把梅西的眼泪毫无征兆地给逼了出来。

梅西吸鼻子老实地左右晃着脑袋，萨内蒂看这个年轻人把心里话全部憋着，便弯下腰用过来人的语气要梅西不要太在意别人说了什么。

“你还有好多好多时间，可以将我没有完成的愿望一一实现，”萨内蒂的声音温柔又舒服，仿佛无时无刻都在抚摸梅西的头发，“我既羡慕又期待啊，里奥。”

见梅西认真地听完自己的话后慢慢缓过情绪，萨内蒂便起身亲吻他头顶发旋。

“哈维尔，你不伤心吗？”梅西佩服萨内蒂的坚强。

“伤心，”萨内蒂平静地回答道，“但我不能哭。”

“因为我是前辈。”说罢，萨内蒂指了指不远处的加雷与伊瓜因。两人也在闷闷不乐地喝酒，只不过中锋被后卫给灌醉了。萨内蒂怂恿梅西去那边适量地喝上几口酒，与同伴们一起将情绪如冰块般全部融化在酒水中。

梅西坐到趴在桌子上的伊瓜因旁边，问像玩积木般叠起空酒瓶的加雷小烟枪是不是喝太多了。

“看，这都是他的战果，”加雷指着搭成多米诺骨牌的酒瓶说罢，便在伊瓜因耳边故意像唱歌般喊道，“你亲爱的小里奥来了快醒醒。”

“他大概听不见吧。”梅西倒下一杯酒小酌道，端详起对面醉醺醺的脸。似乎是意识中察觉到什么，伊瓜因摇摇晃晃地抬起头凑近梅西。一股酒味直接席卷了梅西整张脸后，他又瘫在了桌子上。

“里奥啊...”伊瓜因刚开始说话的发音含糊不清，让梅西和加雷更加坚信他醉得不轻。

“我们场上配合得那么好，场下也应该配合得不错，”伊瓜因稀里糊涂地嘟嚷着，“特别是床上。”

梅西一口酒喷到了加雷脸上。

“对不起，这家伙喝醉了。”加雷故作冷静地擦干脸上的酒水，内心早已翻江倒海。

臭小子先前不愿意谈情说爱的决心滚哪去了。

“他以前醉得最凶的时候，我涂口红亲他脸都傻笑。姑娘们也一哄而上，最后满脸都是红唇印。”加雷想掩盖下去伊瓜因极为明显的性骚扰，于是翻起了伊瓜因的黑历史，但感觉越描越黑。

“唉，”梅西开始好奇起来，“我以为他酒量很好。”

“是很好，但是喝上头了论谁都会不行。”加雷用手碰了碰醉倒在桌上的人满脸通红的脸，引来对方哼哼地傻笑，然后开始数起这回小烟枪喝掉了多少钱。

“嗯...”梅西感觉怪怪的。

醉醺醺的少年在昏暗的酒吧由着喉结因呼吸缓慢地上下浮动，喘出的酒气印染情色的余温。霓虹灯光倒映在沾满红唇印的脸上，朦胧的湿润眼眸与梅西遐想的视线重合。

梅西发觉自己脸上发烫。

不该随便想，他后悔起来。

被加戈一巴掌打醒后的伊瓜因完全不记得自己说了什么，加雷也不知道这对于他是好事还是坏事。

*****  
阿根廷的媒体不怎么宽容，但是洛佩斯和别人不一样。他是梅西一家最为信任的记者，早在默默无闻的拉玛西亚时期就已经注意到梅西的与众不同。

“里奥，看着你的人们会给你正确的评价，”洛佩斯在美洲杯后单独来到梅西位于罗萨里奥的家，“请不要放弃。”

“我不会放弃的。”梅西亲近这个和自己父亲同名的记者。

媒体本质上是个商业活动，什么新闻能博取眼球就把什么新闻放置头条。

梅西力缆狂澜是头条，一步之遥也是头条。

将赢和输写成长篇大论来调动群众情绪。洛佩斯显然不喜欢这样，他觉得球员与普通人一样，拿着高薪并不证明就能随便诋毁。可与理想相反，人们往往告诫这些握有资本的名人做好被砸石头的觉悟。

所幸梅西的心态不如外表看起来温文尔雅，而是十分强悍。批评他不认真唱国歌他就不唱，反正这又不能证明他是否爱国。

洛佩斯告诉梅西，至今阿根廷人还没有完全走出马拉多纳的光辉。他也无法忘却上世纪80年代末的夏天，那时还贫穷的自己蹭的邻居家刚装好的电视。

马拉多纳替马岛战争的冤魂以上帝之手制裁英格兰，将大力神杯第二次带回阿根廷。那一夜整个阿根廷无眠，年仅8岁的洛佩斯兴奋地跑往五月广场，沿路“Vamos Argentina”高歌不断。无论是博卡人亦或是河床人，全部褪去了骄傲的红与黄，穿蓝白衣在纪念碑前放飞白鸽。鸽子绕塔尖自由女神像一圈后直冲远端的教堂，感谢上帝的恩赐。

“我以前也觉得，下一个十号绝对要像马拉多纳一样，张扬有魄力。”洛佩斯回忆道。

“可后来我发现阿根廷人太多以马拉多纳苛责新人，似乎只有克隆体才是他们心中的下一个十号，”洛佩斯想起梅西刚进国家队时，告诉自己压力很大，“但其实并不是。”

在数年前全阿根廷急于寻找下一个马拉多纳时，刚当上奥莱报记者的洛佩斯与女友贝罗妮卡在拉玛西亚认识了梅西。

洛佩斯并不喜欢巴塞罗那，因为那里待萨维奥拉并不友好。可贝罗妮卡兴奋地看完拉玛西亚的录像后告诉洛佩斯，那里有个二线队阿根廷孩子很值得期待。

“要好好地采访！”贝罗妮卡塞给洛佩斯她最宝贝的照相机，并且给奥莱报提出要腾出一个报刊位置给新一代马拉多纳。

在妻子的半推半就下，洛佩斯才来到了诺坎普。当他向工作人员问起谁是里奥梅西时，正好一名穿萨维奥拉球衣的男孩踮球路过。

“那个就是。”工作人员指着男孩喊了过来，男孩收起球听话地随声来到洛佩斯身边。

“好小。”洛佩斯脱口而出，不是指年龄是指身型。他有点怀疑贝罗妮卡是靠身高认为梅西是下一个马拉多纳。

而接下来的采访更不顺利了。梅西与马拉多纳对比过于强烈，前者半天憋不出一句话后者则恨不得全世界话筒都归自己。

这怎么行。洛佩斯着急起来。阿根廷人是爱憎分明充满野性的，腼腆成这样以后足球场上怎么跟人对抗啊，难不成被人铲了也不还向裁判申辩吗？就算可以不用像马拉多纳那么不羁，但也不能这样啊。

洛佩斯思绪万千甚至联想到了日后如何团结队员，而面前人却依旧一手拉衣角一手捧足球。

“萨维奥拉，”洛佩斯见采访过僵便转移话题，“你喜欢吗？球衣是他的。”

“嗯，”梅西害羞地扯扯后背印号，“一线队阿根廷人嘛。”

“他是我儿子的教父哦。”洛佩斯平淡地说出对于梅西而言爆炸性的新闻。

“欸？！骗人！”梅西本表情幅度不大的脸突然露出惊讶的神情，此后他们的采访才变得顺利起来。

工作人员在洛佩斯临走前邀请他看这些孩子们的训练赛，洛佩斯在观众席初次看见梅西用脚踝灵活地玩弄足球时，传统的观念在那一刻都改变了。

足球，本来就是基于脚下的运动。长方形方格内的表演，才是足球运动员最好的语言。

他被梅西彻底征服了。

性格什么的都见鬼去吧。

“迭戈.....不，他会成为阿根廷新的偶像！”洛佩斯激动万分，全然不顾手上的照相机起立鼓掌，结果照相机被摔到了地上。

洛佩斯急忙拿起爱妻的照相机，发现无事后深深喘口气。突然他听见观众席掌声雷动，定眼一望，原来在他捡相机的间隙梅西已在禁区外远射入网得分。

黑发男孩与金发男孩围住梅西，巴萨罗那最自豪的87拉玛西亚三杰共同在远角庆祝胜利。

洛佩斯抬起相机，照下了这一幕。之后这张胶卷送给了皮克，法布雷加斯和梅西一人一份。

阿根廷人最后一次冠军是上世纪末，已然过了十余年。在此期间无数的新星燃起，世青赛的冠军一届一届收入怀中，可成年队却一届比一届差那么几口气。

通货膨胀后货币不断贬值的21世纪，被称为拥有全世界最多球迷的国度更需要一个冠军来慰藉。

洛佩斯继续表达观点：“你的努力与贡献虽有但比不上巴萨那样的表现，大家肯定会嘘你，进而你什么地方甚至性格不如他们意都会被放大。那你唯一要做的只有用表现反击。”

因为表现不好所以会被嘘，梅西明白这个道理。他记得每次在阿根廷出门都会有人高举着双臂对他喊着“vamos”，有的围观群众在他面前还会拿出球衣向自己讨要签名。

失望与期望成正比，正因为这里大多数人附加沉重的爱与期望于梅西，才会有如潮水般的批评声，甚至莫须有的污蔑也灌在了他头上。为了不辜负期望并不服输地击碎质疑，梅西比任何人都想要在国家队能办到和俱乐部那般神乎其技。

梅西心里发誓日后他将用一粒粒进球堵上发出嘘声的嘴，并让其为自己高歌。

*****  
伊瓜因在美洲杯前一个月就知晓河床降级的新闻，博卡人在布宜诺斯艾利斯街道载歌载舞，自伟大的马拉多纳来自博卡外他们又有了一个贬低小鸡的理由。

这对他而言并不好受。阿根廷人对母队总是怀有感恩之情，伊瓜因也不例外。

豪尔赫是出身河床并在职业暮年回归河床的职业球员，因此这个家每个男孩从小对足球都耳濡目染。

等劳塔罗记事时豪尔赫已经退役了，但其他三个男孩都记得跟随父亲去往纪念碑球场的日子。每拿一次冠军，父亲都会带着一家人来球场与队友以及看台上的观众分享奖杯。

伊瓜因那时最小，所以总是能霸占父亲的肩膀。球迷们的欢呼声与喇叭声的分呗对于小孩子而言太吓人了，不一会伊瓜因就在豪尔赫怀里哭了出来。尼古拉斯掏出数码相机把这丢人的一幕照下，还和费德里科在一旁笑半天。

豪尔赫不会哄孩子，只好把伊瓜因递给南希。南希亲吻满是泪痕的伊瓜因，将他抱起走向第一排球迷看台。

近处的球迷们见伊瓜因哭成这样也都互相做嘘字手势安静了些许，但远端的依旧很吵闹。当伊瓜因见这么多人一起看着自己又快要哭出来的时候，一位老球迷递给他应援长棒。

伊瓜因捏捏手感软乎的应援棒破涕为笑，在手上弹来弹去。南希也笑着再次吻了他的脸颊，返回到家人的身边。

队友们把工作人员给的足球放到地上，费德里科捡起来又放到南希脚下。

“刚刚还嘲笑弟弟吧。”南希看着费德里科说。

费德里科对手指摇摇头狡辩，尼古拉斯则从南希手里接下伊瓜因。

“我的小哭包，”尼古拉斯双手架着伊瓜因的胳膊举过头顶，悬在半空中抖了几下，“来踢球。”

被放到地面后的伊瓜因咯咯笑着，他跺小步急匆匆地和两个哥哥在地上玩起足球，不一会豪尔赫一脚铲倒自己。

他整张脸扑倒在草坪上，却出乎意料地没有哭，反而站起来挥舞小拳头追躲到南希背后的父亲，直到抢回足球才罢休。

于是自然的，伊瓜因一家走上足球道路的孩子就有一半，二哥费德里科和伊瓜因也都顺理成章地来到河床青训。

有哥哥陪着，青训营的日子不再寂寞。尽管因为年龄层大多数时间不能待在一起，但只要闲暇之余便回溜到对方身边。

在21世纪初经济危机下，河床用力所能及的资金培养了他们日后前行的基础。但依旧设备爱出现问题，有时集训的宿舍会停水。所以他们在训练玩完后全部溜到湖边洗澡，小孩子们互相洒水，最后一不留神跌进周遭的泥洼，结果又得重洗一遍。

费德里科等伊瓜因在河边闹完后一起回宿舍楼趴在栏杆上远望纪念碑球场，放着阿甲冠军和南美解放者杯冠军都能在嘴上长大后得到的狠话，许愿借此去欧洲讨个好前途，如果可以再回来。

那时他们想都没想过河床会在有一天降级。

所幸现在阿根廷队员们早已被本土美洲杯出局伤透心，博卡主义者根本无暇理会死敌降级不降级的事。伊瓜因感觉到这些日子并不顺心，他把有关阿根廷的报纸揉成一团后遮住自己脸。

之后萨维利亚出任阿根廷主教练，作为星光相对而言暗淡的教练，他上任的第一件事就是任梅西为队长。

梅西有点意外。他在南非世界杯对阵希腊时成为了场上队长，在队伍前讲话对于那时的他而言是个挑战。此后“不适合当队长”的标签理所当然地贴在了梅西身上。

可萨维利亚的思路与这个标签完全不一样。只要在球场上能展现出领导能力，让人想要依赖，那就是队长。

更何况，梅西需要成为队长。

当萨维利亚把这些心里话原封不动地告诉梅西时，梅西愣住半晌瞬间再次感受到了责任的巨大与周围人的期待。

马斯切拉诺完全赞成萨维利亚的决定，在媒体们两极分化的态度下球队自发选择了他们想要的队长，里奥梅西。

2011年9月对阵委内瑞拉，梅西正式成为球队队长。不同于南非世界杯对希腊时的临时上阵，此后长时间内他都将率领阿根廷国家队。

萨维利亚要梅西在过道上招呼起众人演讲，梅西忙从外套里拿出揉得有点乱的稿件，那是前一天晚上阿圭罗和自己想出来的。

马斯切拉诺为梅西系上队长的标志，穿过臂膀肌肉的袖标不足一克却沉甸甸。

“我在。”马斯切拉诺在新队长面前小声叮嘱，他愿意辅佐直至梅西成为真正的领袖。

那一天世青赛18号的少年从队伍中间站到面前。

世青赛，奥运会，南非世界杯，眼前已经长成男人的球员们恍惚间变回最开始与梅西相识的模样。几十双眼睛期待着于阳光之下微风之中，伴随球场飘进发间的杂草，他们亲自推选的国王将朗诵新时代的宣言。

血液从胸腔快速上升刺激大脑，梅西紧握双拳把准备好的稿件猛地扔到地上。

“从现在开始，我里奥梅西是队长，”10号队长用尽所有肺活量喊道，回音响彻整个球员通道，“我们要一起将冠军与荣耀带回来！”

队友们被这一吼震得不清。迪马利亚面向梅西这般与平常完全不同的风格感到惊讶，却又喜悦得发抖。他握住旁边伊瓜因的手腕想要抑制住被调动的高亢，却发现后者也在颤抖。

迪马利亚瞧见伊瓜因的眼眸中反射出的梅西剪影，太阳西沉的所有余晖全部散尽在他肩上，宛若皇袍加身。

这不仅仅是伊瓜因眼里的，也是迪马利亚眼里的，所有队友眼里的梅西。

梅西因为刚刚那一咆哮而喘不过气，在队友们以为他说完话准备散去整队时，他又突然大吸一口气扯着嗓子吼道。

“阿根廷，你他妈的给我争口气！！！”

梅西的脸和脖子彻底红透，而全队人被梅西这一脏话给整懵了。但没过半秒便全部捧腹大笑，梅西不好意思地跑到马斯切拉诺身边，却发现马斯切拉诺也在笑。

“里奥，谢谢你。”罗梅罗用手套擦掉笑出的泪水，却没有抑制住说话中含着的笑声。

“费尔南多和pocho在就好了，太精彩了。”阿圭罗笑得钻进萨巴莱塔怀里，还不忘明里暗里损一下。萨巴莱塔和德米凯利斯则竖起大拇指，然后也躲到一旁捂着肚子笑。

“真想录下来给埃塞看。”伊瓜因也不由得想到加雷，见证了梅西初次穿阿根廷球衣的他也该看看现在作为队长的样子。

“这么好笑吗。”梅西羞得脸红没了。

“不是嘲笑，说不上来什么感觉，”伊瓜因笑着上前帮梅西把歪了的队标重新整理，“就好像是压力全部蒸发了一般。”

他们所有人都想说这句话，但结果是最不像能说出这句话的梅西第一个说了出来。

罗霍笑够了跑到梅西身边重重地拍了他后背，奥塔门迪见状后也上前。没有事先说好，却又像是心有灵犀似的，进场前所有队友都列队挨个拍了拍梅西后背。

仿佛在说：以后就拜托你了，我们的队长。


	5. Chapter 5

2011年美洲杯紧接的夏窗，梅西和伊瓜因都有则对于他们个人而言不好的消息。阿圭罗被曼城以当时标王的天价买走，加雷转会至本菲卡，加戈被租借罗马。

“真怀念，刚来时经常被拿来跟雷东多比较呢。”加戈翻看转会报纸调侃道，“后来埃维尔来西甲，又有人争论我和他谁会成为下个雷东多。”

“现在好像谁都成为不了。”与偶像遥远的实力差距让加戈苦笑。

如果能回到年轻的年岁，他还会来到皇马吗？糖果盒的少年来这里本想大闯四方，却磨掉了本应该有的灵气。钻石稍加雕刻会更美丽，可过度斟酌则会抹去光泽。

似乎在西甲的阿根廷人越来越少了。阿根廷人决定在西班牙提前开场统一的送别会，但不知道应该是巴萨罗那还是马德里，所以就只好派出阿圭罗和梅西线上打了次FIFA，谁赢去哪开。

“你们难道没有考虑过到瓦伦西亚来吗。”巴内加用着不太熟练的WhatsApp在群里聊道。

“你可以不来。”加戈抢过伊瓜因的手机，拿伊瓜因的账号回复。

“费尔南多是你吧。”巴内加一眼看出背后主使，加戈发了个做鬼脸的表情包后还给伊瓜因手机。

线上打比赛当天，马德里帮聚集到阿圭罗的家里观看赛况。加雷愿意用一星期只吃素发誓，这次比赛一定是梅西赢。

“用英超球队，我选利物浦。”阿圭罗率先提议。

“那我选切尔西吧。”梅西嘟哝着。

结局是梅西大获全胜，于是马德里帮有幸目睹阿圭罗摔手柄。

“为什么你们不帮我！！！”阿圭罗丧气地摊在沙发上。

“开赛前你可是自信心爆棚。”加戈把马黛茶塞住阿圭罗的嘴，烫得他扑到迪马利亚身上。

“要去里奥家里吗？还是酒吧。”伊瓜因问道。

“最好别是酒吧，特别是pipa别喝酒，我怕了。”加雷举手表态。

伊瓜因一脸莫名其妙，他显然不记得先前的丑事。

最后少数服从多数，依然选择在酒吧开送别会。

“不用搞那么伤感，就当是玩一场。”几人中年龄最大的马斯切拉诺说。

当天到酒吧，伊瓜因一眼就看见在桌子旁喝酒坐着不动的梅西。伊瓜因先是愣了愣，然后笑着随意调侃：“里奥你是单身吧，趁着机会结识几个漂亮的女孩子不好吗，干嘛坐着不动。”

“没关系。”梅西专心致志地品着小酒，很是惬意。

“马斯切呢？”加雷左顾右望，被梅西回复上厕所去了。

“那管住pipa别乱喝酒的重任不就在我身上了吗。”加雷突然一本正经地自言自语。

“你以前不是最爱灌那家伙酒的吗，今天抽什么风。”加戈鄙夷地瞅了瞅加雷。

“说来话长。”加雷可不想把美洲杯那次伊瓜因醉酒后的性骚扰广为人知，所幸梅西似乎没太在意那事。

“我也不能喝，丽娜在家等我呢。”刚成为新婚丈夫的迪马利亚责任感强，不愿让妻子为自己担心。

“这么说起来，费尔南多也有好事吧？”加雷联想起前几日加戈正准备与网球美人鱼吉塞拉入籍，乐呵呵地趴到他肩上讨喜糖。

“少来！”提起即将成为自己新娘的女孩，加戈难得地害羞起来。

巴内加的高铁延迟了，等他一进酒吧就注意到招呼自己的梅西像尊佛像般一动不动，有点恨铁不成钢地叹气：“里奥你每次来这种地方都僵着，就自个跳舞也可以啊。”

“我是职业运动员又不是职业舞者。”梅西含糊地找借口。巴内加可不听，准备拉他起身但被阿圭罗一下子抱起。

“不用太在意里奥,”阿圭罗拉住巴内加准备走向舞池中心,依旧用着老不正经的语气调侃自己的青梅竹马，“你又不是不知道，他不会跳舞的啦，百分百会在旁边坐一晚上自己喝闷酒。”

此时听见这句话的梅西一下子涨红了脸。他鼓起嘴气呼呼地看向揭发自己的阿圭罗。迪马利亚立刻感觉大事不妙马上推搡着同样感觉大事不妙的阿圭罗要他解释些什么，谁知一下子着急起来的对方马上又说出一个熟悉的名字为自己垫背：“是巴勃罗！他跟我说的！”

“他说你们17岁左右的时候去巴萨罗那夜店玩，都不会跳舞只好坐着。”

啊，好惨。一旁坐着喝酒看戏的伊瓜因内心为远在英国即将成为阿圭罗队友的萨巴莱塔同情了三秒。

南美人总是对舞蹈自信。巴西的桑巴，阿根廷的探戈，哪个更好都是长久以来争论的话题。

“这么说起来，里奥奥运那会庆功宴也...”陷入回忆的巴内加看见梅西鼓起的嘴马上打住，加戈极力想打圆场说不会跳舞也没关系，只可惜梅西重点全在前半句。

“谁说我不会跳。”小球王显然不想被打上不会跳舞的南美人的异类标签，走向以为还可以继续看戏的伊瓜因身边。 

“我跟你跳。”

伊瓜因愣了半晌，没反应过来就被梅西拉起身，还被特意拉到离另几位阿根廷人略远的位置才停下。

“我是男的诶，不应该找女孩子吗？”

“我乐意。”

显然不好意思去主动邀请女孩子的梅西，第一反应是去找这个在前一年结束的世界杯后成为阿根廷女孩心中的梦中情人的九号。抱着一丝感觉他绯闻很多肯定很擅长应对这种事情的侥幸，再加上不想搭理揭穿自己的阿圭罗和身边看戏的老友，他自己迷迷糊糊地和伊瓜因就这么面对面跳起了舞。

结果伊瓜因全程都在纠结要不要牵起面前男孩的手。

伊瓜因哪怕再喜欢梅西，也不得不承认，这孩子与其说是跳舞不如说是正在自己面前盘带，感觉下一秒就是要抢走自己脚下的足球了。他看远处的阿根廷人们用着诡异的眼神看着诡异的步伐的他们，只好小声在梅西耳边简单地说了些跳舞的要领，结果这孩子还是没弄明白。

伊瓜因只好把梅西的手搭在自己肩上，然后将自己的手尽可能自然地搂住梅西的腰。

“我不会在跳....女步吧！”梅西突然发现哪不对劲。

“不然呢。”

“为什么pipa不跳女步。”

“我个子高。”

“狡猾。”

“其实无关女步男步，”伊瓜因想了想说，“你反正都跳不好。”

“.....那，那也有区别啊.....”

不知道是不是灯光的原因梅西的脸看上去很红润，本来就象牙白的皮肤在微红下显得更加柔软。真想捏一捏，伊瓜因有了非分之想。

“你有没有女朋友。”梅西突然的一问让又开始盯着他看的伊瓜因晃过了神来。

“唉，没有。”

“可是大家都说有，特别是媒体，”梅西饶有兴趣地望向转移视线的伊瓜因，“跟你传绯闻最多的那个还很漂亮。”

“那肯定是同名同姓的另一个冈萨洛伊瓜因，你还信这个？”随着聊天两个人跳舞的步伐慢了下来，开始简单地晃动甚至快要停下来。

“我当然信啊，kun要去皇马的新闻我都过，”面前人理所当然地说着，但并没有因此放过伊瓜因，“真没有？”

伊瓜因笑了出来。与其觉得对方八卦，他更觉得对方很可爱。

“你希望我有女朋友吗？”伊瓜因把问题反抛给梅西。

被这么一问，梅西突然支支吾吾起来。他抽出一只手抓头发，摇摇脑袋。

“不希望？”伊瓜因问，蓄意靠近他的耳根轻声吹气。

“是....不知道！”梅西反驳。

梅西掐了掐伊瓜因的后背，伊瓜因也不甘示弱地将对方搂得更紧。梅西的鼻子撞到伊瓜因肩上，古龙水的香味透过鼻腔蔓延大脑后迅速扩散全身，瞬间梅西染上了伊瓜因的味道。

从厕所回来的马斯切拉诺一脸诧异地看着同伴们盯着伊瓜因和梅西，显然摸不清头脑。阿圭罗忍不住跑上去扑倒梅西，就这么打乱了两个人的步伐。

当然梅西和阿圭罗很快就和好了，不需要费什么功夫。只不过伊瓜因略显遗憾没能再舞上一曲。

“你小子，可以啊。”加雷拍了拍伊瓜因的背，顺便拿走了伊瓜因喝了一半的酒。

“可别再喝醉了。”梅西见状也想起美洲杯的事，“你醉的时候糊涂话可多了。”

伊瓜因再次茫然，但想着知道自己暗恋史的加雷说过同样的话，不由得有点忐忑。他凑到加雷面前，支吾半天才小声地问自己是不是趁着酒劲对梅西告白了。

“说的话更糟糕好吧。”加雷忍不住揭穿真相，伊瓜因不敢听地捂住了脸。

“不过总得告诉的，”加雷望向远处与阿圭罗玩的正欢的梅西，补充了一句，“我不在了没人帮你啊。”

“你也没怎么帮我。”虽然口头这么说，伊瓜因却总是在刻意回避加戈和加雷即将离开皇马的事。拥有六年合同的伊瓜因，又能在这里待多久。

散会后，加雷告诉伊瓜自己并不后悔离开皇马。

“如果我离开马德里肯定会哭。”伊瓜因想起一年前的劳尔，撇过头。

“想象的出来，你就是个傻烟枪。”加雷淡定地点点头表示赞同。

“今年圣诞节，估计只能你一个人过了呢。安赫尔要陪老婆吧。”

“你以前也没咋陪我啊。”伊瓜因抱怨。

加雷故作不知情拍了拍伊瓜因的脑袋：“别因为太想念我而对着我的照片打飞机啊。”

“.......不会的......”

伊瓜因踹了加雷一脚，可惜没踹到加雷就屁颠屁颠逃走了。

团聚不久后西班牙超级杯决赛开始，次回合皇马和巴萨的冲突再次上演。

伊瓜因自认为不会轻易卷进西班牙国家德比的冲突，但这次他真的生气了。马塞洛被红牌罚下不过是混战的导火索，伊瓜因和比利亚也参与其中互相推了对方一把，要不是人群拦住了不然一定会打起来。

“你也想红牌罚下吗？”马斯切拉诺从人群中把快要一拳头揍向比利亚的伊瓜因拉了出来。

“他先动的手！”伊瓜因带着并未消散的怒气指比利亚解释道，试图掰开马斯切拉诺框住自己身子的胳膊跨过人群继续干架。

梅西没有卷入这片混乱中，他跑到一旁弯腰问倒在地上的法布雷加斯状况怎么样。法布雷加斯额头上的汗停落拧在一起的眉头上，使劲咬下嘴唇连摇头的力气都没有。梅西抬头赶紧招呼人一起抬法布雷加斯下场，看见了争执的马斯切拉诺和伊瓜因。

“pi——”

“操你妈的闭嘴！”

梅西被伊瓜因这一吼愣住了。怒火攻心的伊瓜因这才反应过来刚叫自己的人是梅西，梅西本想回嘴两句但最终还是抓了抓衣角退到一旁。

“pipa！”马斯切拉诺喝令道，“别耽误了比赛时间，你们还有机会。”

冷静下来的伊瓜因也就无奈地退下，双手叉腰低头望着自己的球鞋。

那天晚上伊瓜因没有回复梅西的短信。

加雷听说此事在电话另一头笑得肚子疼:“你居然因为德比吼了自己暗恋的人？？你真是铁血皇马战士！”

“我想起刚和塔玛拉交往的时候，她曾经问我她和足球哪个更重要，”加雷不等伊瓜因回复滔滔不绝道，“现在该轮里奥问你马德里和他谁重要了。”

“这怎么比。”伊瓜因把手机免提打开放在一边，丧气地从冰箱拿出哈密瓜，拿刀切开。

加雷开始回忆前几年的国家德比他们是怎么过来的，仔细一想除了因为输球心情差不理隔壁人以外伊瓜因似乎是第一次发这么大的脾气。

“里奥输球的时候也不理我啊。”伊瓜因回忆起几次输球后脸黑的梅西。

“但他没吼你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”加雷非要说出伊瓜因最在意的地方并且笑个不停。

“赛场上吵架吼骂不是很正常吗！”

“但是他是你喜欢的人啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

加雷放肆的笑声让伊瓜因头大，此时又传来门铃声。伊瓜因不打招呼就挂断了加雷的电话，一开门便看见了迪马利亚和丽娜。

迪马利亚收到梅西的短信，和丽娜一起来到伊瓜因家里。只见伊瓜因闷闷不乐地拿着哈密瓜吃，叹道:“你俩臭屁起来真的一个样。”

“谁？”伊瓜因从嘴里吐出瓜皮问。

“还能谁，”迪马利亚说，“你和里奥啊！”

丽娜拨通了梅西的电话转交给迪马利亚，迪马利亚二话不说塞到伊瓜因耳边。

“你要我说啥，”伊瓜因被吼了梅西与输了决赛两件事搅合得没好气地说，“祝贺他们夺得西超杯？”

“谁要你说这了，就随便说点啥别的，你的三围都可以。”迪马利亚回复。

等电话接通，对面传来的却是马斯切拉诺的声音。

“别给我骂他。”马斯切拉诺开头就是命令。

“不敢不敢。”伊瓜因认怂。

随后他听见脚步声，电话那头很快传来梅西的呼吸。

“pipa你个臭鸡蛋！！！！！！”

随后电话挂了。

伊瓜因严重怀疑马斯切拉诺是知道梅西会骂他，所以才特意要自己别骂梅西。

丽娜眨眨眼不知道发生了什么，迪马利亚则跟丽娜解释男人都是这样，吵架打架家常便饭。

于是他们看着伊瓜因再次拨通梅西的电话大喊了一句:“我才不是臭鸡蛋！！！”

“你以后一定比佩普头还秃，就是臭鸡蛋！”梅西开始敌我无差别攻击。

“我爸头不秃所以我也不会秃！”

“我不管！你会基因突变！”

梅西叫嚷着自己先笑了起来，或许他也意识到现在的对话很幼稚，说起来也只是因为憋着被伊瓜因在赛场上莫名其妙吼的一口气在才开的头。

“里奥，上线玩回游戏吧。”伊瓜因眉眼微微溢起笑意，松口气缓缓说道。

“好啊。”梅西答应下来。

丽娜和迪马利亚相视一笑，丽娜觉得迪马利亚说的对，男人总是吵得快和好也快。

伊瓜因打开cs，但梅西并不擅长。他只有集训时看阿圭罗用宾馆的电脑玩过，于是联机没几下就被敌人爆头了。

梅西给阿圭罗打电话，把阿圭罗拉进游戏里。阿圭罗忙着收拾梅西的烂摊子结果被敌人一个手榴弹炸飞。

“安赫尔说他想玩一下，我换个人。”伊瓜因边说边起身把电脑让给迪马利亚。

梅西便在麦克风里指挥迪马利亚走，随后迪马利亚掉进陷阱里。

“里奥，你还是比较适合打FIFA。”迪马利亚看着came over的屏幕说道。

“我刚买了个外挂！”阿圭罗兴致勃勃地说，“等我满血复活。”

“kun也给我买个。”梅西喊道。

“还有我！”伊瓜因也喊道。

“来了来了！”阿圭罗刚给三个账户一起冲好，那边就传来本杰明奶声奶气的爹地。就在阿圭罗哄孩子的功夫，梅西把阿圭罗错认为敌人一刀割喉。

“里奥，你好过分！”阿圭罗心痛。

“你打扮得那么夸张我还以为是敌人！”

“那是我氪金买的装备！”

阿圭罗的惨叫与本杰明的笑声中，梅西那边传来马斯切拉诺悠然的一声加油，可以想象他现在正在泡马黛茶。

丽娜晚起袖子也想大展身手，果不其然靠丽娜用伊瓜因的账号才把那群敌人人头收走。

“建议你们一人给丽娜买一件衣服。”马斯切拉诺的声音带着热乎乎的马黛茶香味。

*****  
之后的10月，西甲对立面的阿根廷人再次披上同一件球衣迎接与智利的世预赛。萨维利亚刚上任的时候并不太顺利，连着几场不胜让足协就已经产生怀疑。

“我们的巴萨小国王来了。”伊瓜因在更衣室边换衣服边开玩笑地对梅西说道。

光着膀子的梅西马上踹了伊瓜因一脚，吐吐舌头。伊瓜因也不继续换衣服了，球衣穿一半搁在脖子上就把毛巾丢给梅西，梅西也不服输地回丢给伊瓜因。

“打情骂俏呢。”迪马利亚连鞋带都系好了，靠在衣柜上看着九号和十号衣柜前闹腾的两个人。

阿圭罗从梅西身后把球衣套到他脑袋上，遮得看不清楚方向，伊瓜因间接赢下了开场前的战斗。

上场后不到十分钟伊瓜因在禁区接到迪马利亚的斜传后刷得一分，随后他找准机会直塞给前方禁区，接住的梅西在进球前差点和同样冲球而去的迪马利亚撞到一起。

迪马利亚抱住高高跃起的梅西，抱够瘾后才放下。伊瓜因则是跑过去直接把两个人都塞进自己怀里，惹得迪马利亚连喊几句挤死了。

这个进球帮助梅西打破了两年半的阿根廷正赛进球荒，也成为他作为队长的首粒进球，他握拳捶胸后再次手指天空将球献给祖母。

梅西和伊瓜因包揽了这场比赛所有进球，后者更是上演了帽子戏法。最后一个精彩进球还是两人在禁区内戏耍智利人，接连的传球配合后由伊瓜因打进。

梅西开心地跃到伊瓜因身上，并用双腿牢牢盘住他的腰。伊瓜因顺势搂住这个手感已无比熟悉的腰，单手将进球者举过头顶，给观众们展示他们最引以为傲的队长。

为了不在伊瓜因的行走中摔落，梅西的双臂环住伊瓜因脖颈，脸颊不由得贴紧伊瓜因结实的肩膀。伊瓜因一转头，他们的鼻尖就变得近到可以交换一个吻，连呼吸都能随风吹落彼此睫毛上的汗水。

“里奥。”

伊瓜因知道他的这次呼唤不再是作为队友，而是作为一名带有情欲的男人。

而此刻梅西回应的呼唤，又是何种情感呢。

这场胜利让萨维利亚找准了适合阿根廷的方向，此后他们的国家队成绩愈发好起来一发不可收拾。

*****  
伊瓜因有谈过几次恋爱。在10几岁时和邻家的长发女孩接过吻，印象中是柠檬汽水味的清凉与甜腻。后来因为太乐衷于足球训练而冷落了正处于青春期希望陪伴的女孩，被扇了一耳光后不欢而散。

第二次是在马德里，刚搬来后与一名女大学生谈过短暂的恋爱。分手的原因忘了，只记得那孩子直到最后都很温柔。

“冈萨洛，无论做什么事都是一心一意的呢。”女孩清理好行李离开伊瓜因家前，最后一次抚摸他的长发。后来没过多久，伊瓜因就把长发剪短了，加戈看见的第一面便是难以置信地说你这可是失恋了。

“换个形象而已。”伊瓜因狡辩道。

记者们总是对后来一直保持单身的伊瓜因开玩笑，问对女人还是对男人感兴趣。伊瓜因也总是顺着玩笑话回复，当然是女人，金发胸大腿长最好。

可现在记者再次问起，却心虚不少。

“今年圣诞节和恋人一起过吗？”记者在赛后通道，额外问起小八卦。即将到来的圣诞节，是久违放松的假期

“我没有恋人啊，和家人一起过吧。”伊瓜因一如往常笑着回复。

其实伊瓜因并不能和家人一起度过。短暂的假期，10几小时的路程，没有时间让他收拾好行李回到布宜诺斯艾利斯。他每年都和不同的人过圣诞节，这次也不知道会是和谁。

他打开手机翻着电话簿，他看见迪马利亚的名字，想念起丽娜在新婚后招待给他们阿根廷帮的晚餐。可手指却没有听从思路按下反而向更下面滑，就像是本能般到达至字母“L”行。

伊瓜因播下电话号码，话筒外传来熟悉的声音。

“pipa？”

“里奥，平安夜有空吗？”

对面人似乎思考了会，说有空。

伊瓜因想都没想过，今年的平安夜会和梅西一起过。梅西家人都在巴塞罗那，他并不需要回阿根廷。他们约在马德里见面，因为梅西想要来观光。

“圣诞节想要什么礼物吗？”伊瓜因看梅西的高铁快到了，便发了个短信问。

“以前平安夜家里会买一个很小的圣诞树，然后哥哥和妹妹会把礼物放在底下，等零点钟声响起时打乱后来选。大家都想要妹妹的礼物，于是每次都会讨厌拿到妹妹礼物的人。”梅西回忆起过往的圣诞节。

伊瓜因也想起，以前的圣诞节。尼古拉斯送的永远都是文具，费德里科则每年不一样有时是足球有时又变成了排球，但他们总会商量着买个爱护眼睛的书给劳塔罗。

南希便在四个小孩子胡乱抢礼物的时候，递上新做的披萨当夜宵。

“许愿许愿。”豪尔赫则在一旁说。

“什么啊，生日许完圣诞节又许？”劳塔罗抗议，他知道他父母一定又要逼着他许愿摘掉眼镜。

费德里科不管那么多，他煞有其事地大声说：“希望我能健健康康地度过职业生涯。”

那时费德里科已经成为河床一线队的球员了，小伊瓜因可羡慕了，他向二哥竖起大拇指，说这一定可以的。

之后2007年费德里科得去土耳其，伊瓜因要去西班牙。这个家传统意义上的抢礼物游戏似乎宣告结束了，圣诞节就只能留的下尼古拉斯和劳塔罗。

头一年圣诞节，异国的家人们各自选了重得都搬不动的礼物，生怕费德里科和伊瓜因寂寞。伊瓜因很早就收到了，但土耳其那边却恰巧遇上雪灾迟了三天才送达到，等费德里科拆开快递时里面南希精心挑选的杯具全碎了。

可费德内科依然在电话那头高兴坏了。他说他的圣诞节比别人多了三天，真好。

伊瓜因将礼物全部堆到劳尔送给自己的圣诞树下，学着南希打乱位置。然后自己挑了一个，打开是个做着鬼脸的不倒翁，这一看就是劳塔罗选的。

后来家里人不再寄过多的礼物过来，但依旧有寄小礼品盒。伊瓜因在等待梅西抵达的途中，家人的礼物也寄到了家里。

他翻出前几日从超市里买到的圣诞树，依照往年那样把礼物堆在了下面。伊瓜因思考了会，又重新去超市买了些其他礼物，再次堆在了圣诞树下。可他整理功底并不好，屋子反而变得乱遭咋看的。

等梅西到站后，伊瓜因便接到自己家里落脚。梅西没有注意到圣诞树下的礼物，反而拿起足球，拉着伊瓜因跑到公寓外没什么人在的草地踢了会球。

“pipa身体素质真好。”梅西看着伊瓜因强壮的身子夸赞道。

伊瓜因有些害羞地捡起在草地打滚的皮球，反夸梅西：“里奥才是，又有天赋又努力。”

“天赋我不太清楚，但是只要是运动员都很努力吧。”

“也是。”伊瓜因笑道。

梅西从伊瓜因手中拿过皮球，放到脚旁开始踮起来。路旁两个初中生模样的少年窃窃私语，念叨着“不会是真人吧”盯着梅西看。

“你是... 梅西吗？”其中戴眼镜的少年小心翼翼地问道。

梅西刚想回答是的，却突然顾虑什么般凑到伊瓜因耳边悄悄问道：“我是不是应该说不是啊？”

“为什么？”伊瓜因狐疑。

“因为你看...这是马德里啊，你们这儿人认识我的九成九不喜欢我。”梅西清楚巴塞罗那和皇家马德里的生死仇恨，想要在平安节避免添乱。

“那你怎么解释，撞脸了吗？”

还没等梅西想好，那两小孩就急匆匆地从路旁跑到梅西面前。

“我....我喜欢的女孩子崇拜你！你能给我一张签名吗？”脸上贴着创口贴的少年憋足了气说道。

梅西呆住了。

“不是吧？马德里人这么找虐吗？”梅西嘀咕的话一说，就被伊瓜因敲敲脑袋。

“她是阿根廷裔，”戴眼镜的少年指了指朋友补充道，“先前阿伦请她在伯纳乌看球赛结果没有迷上皇马，倒是迷上了梅西。”

“本托别提那次比赛，反正我可以为她少骂些巴塞罗那。”被唤作阿伦的少年挠挠创口贴，从口袋里掏出唯一能签名用的手帕。他拍拍后确定没有灰尘和污渍，双手递交给梅西。

“这话我可不怎么爱听，骂不骂的。”梅西苦笑着接过眼镜男孩本托的笔，阿伦发现失言了连忙捂住嘴。

“pipita，等会能帮我签在上面吗？”本托扯着衣服问伊瓜因。

伊瓜因刚刚一直在注意听梅西和阿伦聊天并没有注意，他有点惊讶地点点头表示可以。

“我很喜欢你，我们一家都是马德里球迷。”本托推推眼镜，还喊了句Hala Madrid。

“你们不吵架吗？”本托看梅西把手帕交还给阿伦时问伊瓜因，“死敌这种。”

“为什么？”伊瓜因反问，“在这之前，我和里奥是朋友。”

本托歪歪脑袋：“也是，你们都能一起过平安节。”

“你说，阿伦和那女孩都是死敌球迷的话能在一起吗？”本托看着阿伦聊起八卦，“我父母可全是皇马球迷。”

“这得分人，”伊瓜因说，“安赫尔他父母就是同城宿敌球迷，照样恩爱了一辈子。”

本托似乎是第一次知道迪马利亚家里的事，他有点吃惊地眨眨眼。

梅西签完名后将笔还给本托，本托之后也如愿以偿地得到了伊瓜因的签名。梅西表情有点复杂地看着本托和阿伦对着伊瓜因再次喊了句Hala Madrid。

“圣诞快乐，梅西，pipita！”

但最后两个少年对他们同时送去了圣诞祝福。

梅西意外地愣住了一下，转头看向偷笑的伊瓜因。梅西也笑了笑，与伊瓜因一起回复了句圣诞快乐。

“幸好不是极端球迷呢。”伊瓜因望向远去的背影说。

“是啊。”梅西附和道。

“不过签名在手帕上这点，还是头一次。”梅西想起第一次与巴塞罗那总监见面时，那个签在纸巾上的承诺书。

在这之后两人把球放回家，伊瓜因提议想买点今晚和明天的食材。梅西不懂得逛街，但还是陪着伊瓜因去他想去的地方。

“街上好多情侣。”梅西随口说说，把墨镜戴得更紧，想要挡住身边溢满的甜蜜气息，或许还联想到了刚刚离去的阿伦和他的暗恋对象。

尽管知道梅西出了名的母胎单身，但伊瓜因还是趁着话题小心地询问他是否有女朋友。

“没有啊。”说完，梅西补充道足球是自己的女朋友。

不能在外面待太久以免被认出来造成不必要的麻烦，所以两人匆匆离开喧闹的商业街。梅西和伊瓜因顺着节庆的气氛买了圣诞帽和衣服，拿在手上的伊瓜因很难想象自己穿上去的模样。

“看，驯鹿。”梅西掏出衣服赞叹做工精致，“pipa试试看。”

“大街上怎么穿啊。”

“回你家嘛。”

他们回到公寓，伊瓜因简单地做了些料理。梅西一边吃着一边眼里不停闪着光，夸赞伊瓜因厨艺好。

“和我妈比起来，真不咋样的。”伊瓜因谦虚道。

梅西切下一块肉放到伊瓜因盘里，要他多长点肌肉，伊瓜因笑着接下。等饭后，梅西先一步套上圣诞老人的衣服，弄得伊瓜因不好推辞，只好穿上驯鹿的衣服。

“好可爱，一米八的驯鹿。”梅西贴在伊瓜因的身上摸了摸逼真的鹿角。

“你今天不回巴塞罗那吗？”注意到时间不早的伊瓜因关心地问，得到梅西说没关系的回答。

梅西顺着钟表发现下面的圣诞树下堆满了礼物，他便拖着圣诞老人的衣服蹲在了圣诞树下。

“你选一个。”伊瓜因说。

“这么多？”梅西惊叹。

伊瓜因看着梅西仔细挑选礼物，但估计还是通过包装来选，毕竟梅西没有透视眼。在伊瓜因的默许下，梅西拆开了选的一个小盒子。

里面是个精致的小木雕。

“应该是我父亲送的。”伊瓜因觉得很像豪尔赫的品味。

“我可以拿着吗？”梅西问。

伊瓜因连忙点点头，梅西也就小心把木雕收进口袋里，然后跑到客厅找起伊瓜因的FIFA光盘，拉起伊瓜因一起玩。但是第一盘梅西输了，不甘心的他又黏着伊瓜因要求再比一局。

伊瓜因偷看梅西的侧脸。梅西一手拿着手柄一手撑脸，圣诞老人的帽子差点要从脑袋上掉下来，嘴里不停嘀咕着这盘绝对要赢。没去理发店修剪的棕发长到刚好搭在肩上，伏贴在脖颈旁。梅西嫌头发碍事便拿手将挡住视线的前发捋到耳根后，露出紧致的下颚线。

“pipa怎么不动。”梅西提醒伊瓜因已经开局了，当他转过头时才发现伊瓜因没有看屏幕而是看着自己。

“我爱你。”

完全没有任何预兆，伊瓜因脱口而出。当回过神来，马上后悔了。

谁会穿着驯鹿衣服拿着FIFA手柄告白啊，这是喜剧电影吗。

正当他想唐塞过去时，梅西没有一丝惊讶反而笑着看向他。

“然后呢？”梅西放下手柄问伊瓜因为何不说下去，告白的人反而支支吾吾不知如何作答。不知是被戏弄，还是梅西没有对他的心意信以为真。

直到没过几秒，梅西替伊瓜因说出那句他最想说的话。

“要嫁给我吗?”

小圣诞老人的笑意依旧不改，盯着伊瓜因的唇角期待他的答复。

“好啊。”伊瓜因不假思索道。

一场告白就这样成为了订婚宴。

叮咚。

零点钟声响起，马德里的某处角落驯鹿吻上圣诞老人的唇。

*****  
梅西忘记自己是怎么爱上伊瓜因的，可能是很简单的一眼。

南非嘈杂的嗡嗡祖拉声中，进球后的伊瓜因兴奋地张开双臂仰望天空，被冲上来的队友接二连三地扑住一时半会起不了身，嘴角仍抑制不住欢喜的笑容。

而对于梅西而言，这一瞬间仿佛定格般。听不见万众狂响的欢呼，也模糊了足球坠网的画面，只沦陷于那人笑时如星光点缀的眼眸中。

此刻，梅西投身于银河向流星许愿。

梦寐以求的大力神杯，象征最高荣誉的金球奖，都被忘了般全部融合在一起卷入风中。

愿望变成了，只想多看看他笑。


	6. Chapter 6

阿圭罗是阿根廷队伍里最晚知道伊瓜因和梅西的关系的人，还是因为在国家队友谊赛训练期间拉维奇在打牌时说漏了嘴。

他气得把一同斗地主的罗霍，拉维奇和迪马利亚全部赶走，跑到比格利亚宿舍拉对方到自己宿舍里，说要锁门不准梅西进来。

“你几岁了大哥。”比格利亚服气了。

“感觉自己女儿突然告诉我怀孕了。”阿圭罗望向天花板思考人生，一下子苍老了20岁。

“完全两回事好不好。”

“为什么你也不告诉我，我们独立队的情谊都去哪了。”

“在你上次跟记者说喜欢的类型是我的时候就没了。”比格利亚淡定地回复。

阿圭罗正处于婚变，他和吉安妮娜金童玉女的婚姻岌岌可危的事实人尽皆知。他已经厌烦了英国媒体对自己私生活的兴趣要大于球场，等回国发现记者的问题还是老一套后更加糟心并懒得理睬。面对女记者在球员通道追问情人到底是谁时，正巧比格利亚从阿圭罗身后路过，阿圭罗直接指着比格利亚说这就是我喜欢的类型。

幸好最后看比格利亚脸色不对阿圭罗加了句头发，不然可能当场就被比格利亚废腿了。

“这事，没必要瞒着我。”阿圭罗倒在比格利亚的肩膀上，像小孩子跟最好的朋友吵架后找亲人倾诉那样。

比格利亚叹口气，无奈地笑着摸摸阿圭罗的耳朵：“还不是怕你闹腾。”

“我不会闹腾！”阿圭罗嘟哝。

梅西推开还没来得及锁的门，阿圭罗一下子躲在了比格利亚后面。

“看电视吗？”梅西已经从拉维奇口中得知了来龙去脉，有点歉意地问。

“看。”阿圭罗不争气地答应。

而与梅西和阿圭罗相反，隔壁宿舍的加雷只在意伊瓜因是怎么追到梅西的。加雷于前一年年末收到伊瓜因关于恋情的短信，但每回想问详情都被忽悠过去。趁着同宿舍期间加雷终于从伊瓜因套出真相，在得知圣诞节的事情后，加雷连连点头感叹孩子出息了。

“听说kun刚刚知道了，我本来想去凑热闹的结果被安赫尔给拦住了。”加雷顺便惋惜起没能上演看见阿圭罗精彩的表情秀。

“里奥其实想告诉，但找不准机会。”伊瓜因对阿圭罗也心存愧疚。

没等伊瓜因检讨完，加雷突然问道：“话说你们谁在上面。”

“哈？！你问什么。”伊瓜因差点被口水呛着。

“感觉你俩谁都不像是在上面的。”加雷一本正经地推测。

“够了够了。”伊瓜因害羞地把加雷推到床上让他赶紧睡觉想结束这场言论。加雷并不听话，既然话题终于展开了他才不会放弃这个机会，于是在床上翻转两下歪着脑袋望伊瓜因又问了一句：“你们不会没做爱吧？”

“埃塞！”伊瓜因叫停住加雷，他可不想说自己的情事，但又让不自主地想起和梅西的初夜。

小小的罗萨里奥人在伊瓜因身下，散乱的头发与枕头融为一体。线条清晰的腹肌随呼吸隐约浮动，血管若隐若现的标致脚踝，那个在赛场上创造一个又一个奇迹的身体就这么大方地袒露在自己眼下，伊瓜因真的难以想象此时此刻他正在拥抱国家队队长。

“这种感觉好像职场潜规则。”伊瓜因奇奇怪怪的说出不适合调情的话逗笑了梅西。

“你很有经验的样子。”笑完梅西好奇地触碰伊瓜因。

“你没有？”伊瓜因撩拨道。

“反正你对男人也是第一次吧，换言来说彼此彼此。”梅西精灵古怪地没有正视这个问题。

在球场上娴熟的梅西显然对这类事很笨拙，前戏时老是笑个不停。一会觉得伊瓜因没剃干净的胡渣在亲自己胸膛时痒，一会又拿足尖玩起恋人的下体。

“我这可不是足球啊。”伊瓜因抓住梅西动来动去的左脚，再次亲吻他的脖颈。

“我想在上面。”梅西伸伸懒腰，调情的气氛一下子变得慵散。

“嗯，等以后吧。”伊瓜因敷衍了过去，但若真出现这个情况他一定也会想办法让小队长继续躺在自己身下。

伊瓜因伸手握住梅西的左手十指相交，慢慢抽出另一只手抬起梅西的腿。伊瓜因亲吻梅西小腿上的疤痕慢慢顺延至膝盖，梅西传来近似呻吟的呼吸声，很快调动了伊瓜因内心理智的琴弦。

凝视梅西溢满情欲的眼眸，伊瓜因继续亲吻他的大腿内侧，低声希望梅西叫自己名字。

“冈萨洛？”梅西也轻轻地回复。

“不，那个常叫的绰号。”

“pipa?”梅西松开与伊瓜因相扣的左手，转用双手环住伊瓜因的脖子在耳边低吟喘气。

“你倒着念。”伊瓜因使起坏来。

梅西刚想开口却立马意识到了什么，涨红了脸松手转头把身下的枕头甩到伊瓜因脸上。

“喂!kun都那么叫你呢。”伊瓜因不服气地接住枕头捏起梅西的脸蛋。

“那不一样!”梅西并没打算停止抗议，动脚想把身上的人踢到床下去。

结果踢到了下体。

“所以.....我说这里不是足球啊......”伊瓜因捂住下面忍着断子绝孙的炸裂痛苦瘫在了梅西身上，梅西饱含歉意地拍拍伊瓜因后背。于是两个人并肩倒在床上，想办法安抚伊瓜因那刚刚勃起又受物理重创的下体。

“做了没啊，这也瞒着我。”加雷不死心的问题打断伊瓜因惨不忍睹的回忆。

“第一次，很疼，”伊瓜因揉揉眉间回想起当时的疼痛，“对于我而言。”

加雷像是得知到大新闻一样恍然大悟地点点头，拍伊瓜因肩膀语重心长地说自己会告诉里奥要他以后温柔点。

“估计过好久你们才能公开。”加雷撑着脑袋看来到自己床上坐着喝马黛茶的伊瓜因，他知道这个新闻是有多么史无前例，估计到时他自己家也会被记者堵住。而不想让国家队和恋人遭麻烦的伊瓜因和梅西，自然也只把关系告诉了亲近的朋友。

“是啊，希望不要暴露。”

“只要你别在球场上抱里奥时勃起就不会。”加雷双手合十作祈祷状，伊瓜因受了刺激一下子把茶水喷在加雷脸上。

“......你俩真的天生一对。”

*****  
2012年6月，开始了阿根廷与巴西这对老冤家的比赛。

巴西人首开纪录的进球后没过多久，伊瓜因就抓住对方脚打滑漏球的机会抢过球权，直塞给前方的梅西。梅西面对两个防守队员丝毫不胆怯，冷静地在适时抽射入网扳平比分。大伙们一拥而上，伊瓜因也从禁区远端跑去找进球者拥抱庆祝，他将脸深深埋进梅西的脖颈内。

“汗水很脏啊。”梅西笑道，想让伊瓜因别像小狗样嗅自己身子。

“不脏。”伊瓜因依然没有放手，还变本加厉地偷吻梅西汗湿的发梢。

“别勃起了。”

脑海闪过加雷的那句玩笑话让伊瓜因又骤然松开手，梅西被惊到愣住。

“我是不是太过了....？是不是要....庆祝的时候稍微别靠太近？”伊瓜因若有所思地问。

梅西看着伊瓜因没有异样的裤裆，奇怪地回复：“为什么？你没生理反应啊。”

当然不会有。伊瓜因心想自己已经不是中学生那样不晓得控制的年纪了。

“算了，不抱反而会被媒体写阿根廷锋线出现内讧了吧。”伊瓜因想通后否定了自己先前的想法。

梅西踮脚摸了摸伊瓜因脑袋，随后吻了下他的脖子。

之后巴西人与阿根廷人上演了对攻大戏，而每次阿根廷人都能逆转比分。作为队长的梅西帽子戏法让整个国家陷入疯狂。4-3，没有比羞辱世敌更令人自豪的事了。

“这儿真的，很开心。有kun，有安赫尔，有里奥。”赛后更衣室，伊瓜因的自言自语被阿圭罗听见了。

“pipa，最近有发生什么事吗？”阿圭罗感觉伊瓜因不太对劲，还没换好衣服便光着上半身上前询问，但被伊瓜因含糊过去了。

迪马利亚默默地走到伊瓜因身旁，也没有多说什么拍拍伊瓜因的后背。小烟枪在皇家马德里不太顺利，这估计是日后显而易见的问题。

合上衣柜清理好东西后，伊瓜因瞧见有个中年模样的记者。梅西大方地把洛佩斯介绍给伊瓜因，两人礼貌地打好招呼后，为了不打搅梅西与洛佩斯的单独会谈，伊瓜因先梅西一步登上了大巴车。

在采访完基本流程后，洛佩斯抚摸梅西肩膀祝好运。在两人漫步往球场外走时，梅西装作闲聊小心翼翼地问洛佩斯：“同性恋很难吧，体育里。”

“当然，尤其是足球，”洛佩斯一边收起刚刚采访的纸张，一边问梅西怎么了，“是不是又被西班牙记者问你性取向了，他们总喜欢这样。”

“没有，”梅西搪塞道，“就是想问问。”

“‘足球是阳刚的运动，不是同性恋那种娘娘腔能干的活’类似于这样的惯有思想，”洛佩斯补充，“但我觉得没什么。先不提女性也能在足球领域发光发热，性取向本身也不过是和爱好一样，男人喜好男人又不影响业务能力。”

“我也这么觉得。”梅西多嘴一句。

似乎察觉到什么的洛佩斯望着梅西慈爱地抚顺头发，笑道：“我是看你长大的，有什么事不需要瞒着我。”

梅西有点感动地点点头，但依旧感到抱歉般并没有说出实情。他想他和伊瓜因的事，等到一切都成熟了再告诉洛佩斯。洛佩斯不需要替他隐瞒，照往常采访自己一样普普通通地报道在报纸上，告诉读者梅西有了心上人，是个球员，是个阿根廷男人。

*****  
为了庆祝热身赛连续几场胜利顺便处理好队伍关系，萨维利亚决定在大伙们夏季休假期都回阿根廷的期间办团建。关于团建内容队员们提得五花八门，加雷提出要爬山越野被否决，拉维奇的密室逃脱也被否决。

最后罗德里格斯随口一声要不要去钓鱼，被萨维利亚欣然接受。

他们到达几乎被包场的钓鱼场开始了团建，只不过更多人的心在周围的烧烤摊与小卖部上。

“有的时候觉得教练年轻点比较好呢。”讨厌钓鱼喜欢吃鱼的拉维奇默默地表示。

“我想钓金枪鱼。”阿圭罗双眼冒星星完全无视了他们所在的钓鱼场所并没有金枪鱼这个种类可以捕获。

罗霍把鱼钩缠上饵料递给加戈，加戈霸气地摇动鱼竿后丢入水中，拿个板凳坐下等待鱼上钩。巴内加也坐在板凳上拉起鱼竿，打个哈欠腾出一只手撑住脑袋。

阿圭罗抓住旁边迪马利亚的袖口，要与他赌巴内加和加戈谁钓的鱼更好。

“这有啥好赌的。”迪马利亚觉得自己钓鱼本领应该比那两人好，而那两人应该烂得半斤八两。

“为啥？”阿圭罗疑惑地问。

“因为费尔南多和埃维尔都不像经常来钓鱼的吧，”在迪马利亚看来一人是优雅王子型一人是夜店玩咖型，“不如说，我们当中最像经常来钓鱼的就是教练。”

他们望向萨维利亚戴着帽子和齐全的钓具，以及旁边水桶快要溢满的鱼，佐证了这个想法。

“我赌费尔南多。”阿圭罗率先说出自己选的人。

“那，我就埃维尔吧。”迪马利亚迎合道。

伊瓜因见阿圭罗和迪马利亚站起身，目不转睛地盯着加戈和巴内加而感到奇怪。他一旁的梅西则已经干坐在水池旁感到无聊，搬着小板凳摞到伊瓜因身旁，偏头枕在伊瓜因肩上伸懒腰。

“想踢球。”梅西嘀咕道。

“要劳逸结合啊。”伊瓜因见梅西还是老样子，宽心地笑道。

“上钩啦！”巴内加突然的一句话把梅西吓到，从伊瓜因肩头被震起身。他转头看见老乡像孩子一样开心地叫着，并收起鱼竿把鱼放进水桶。

德米凯利斯带头鼓掌，而在鼓掌声中加戈也钓上了鱼，还比巴内加的要肥大上许多。

“我赌赢了。”阿圭罗找迪马利亚要硬币，迪马利亚不甘心地从口袋掏出并转头怨念地看着巴内加。

“好不争气。”或许是关系太好，迪马利亚毫不留情地怪巴内加。

“我们友情这么廉价吗？！”巴内加并不知道这迪马利亚和阿圭罗在自己身上投注，感受到了背叛。

加戈拉起水桶绕过三人小碎步跑到梅西身边，把刚钓上的鱼递给梅西看。梅西和伊瓜因坐在一起，而他们旁边的水桶没有鱼，显然两人心思不在上面。

“可以啊。”伊瓜因凑过去表扬加戈，被加戈一副你挡着我看里奥的表情瞅了回去。

梅西换个姿势卧倒趴在伊瓜因的膝盖上，将手指伸入水桶触碰鱼。水温冰凉，当鱼嘴碰到梅西指甲时又很快如触电般躲闪开了。

“感觉很好吃。”伊瓜因不合时宜地说出这句话故意气加戈。

加戈什么也没回复，倒是把手也伸进水桶里然后捧出水，冷不防地撒到伊瓜因头上。而几滴水也顺伊瓜因的下巴，落在了梅西脸颊上。梅西随即起身抱住加戈，加戈水桶的鱼被遗忘在了旁边。伊瓜因挠挠脑袋，干脆把水当作天然的发胶，将额前的碎发捋到脑后。

“费尔南多，你总是和埃塞欺负pipa。”梅西看伊瓜因这副模样笑着跟加戈说，而被提到的另一个人正要萨巴莱塔帮自己拍张钓鱼的照片发给新婚妻子塔玛拉。

“他也经常欺负我们。”加戈狡辩道，说完伊瓜因马上也从板凳站起身，捞起水桶的水甩到加戈脸上。鼻眼间沾上水的加戈反射性眨眨眼睛，用手当抹布把水擦干。

梅西一旁看着很乐呵，阿圭罗在远处开始招呼梅西。不知什么时候阿圭罗跑到加雷旁边去了，加雷似乎并不满足萨巴莱塔给自己照的照片，想要和梅西来张合影发给自己吵着要梅西签名球衣的外甥。当然梅西早就给过加雷自己的签名球衣，希望他转交给孩子。可加雷却藏了起来，说等小兔崽子变乖点再还给他，甚至还用更多合影照片来发给调皮的外甥，让小孩在屏幕另一侧羡慕个不停。

“有的时候在想，他要有孩子了会怎么办。”伊瓜因望着远处摆各种奇怪拍照姿势的加雷替塔玛拉担心。

“天知道。”加戈笑了笑，拿起一直放在地上的水桶准备回到自己的位置上。

“等等。”伊瓜因突然叫住准备离去的加戈，钓具不小心被移动位置的伊瓜因踩到了脚下发出咯吱的响声，加戈转头疑惑地问怎么了。

“租期到了吧，准备去瓦伦西亚？还好吗？”伊瓜因思索半晌问起报纸上看见的转会绯闻。

“嗯定下来了，还行吧，”加戈侧视天空思考了会，随后视线转向伊瓜因“你呢？皇马那。”

伊瓜因咽了咽口水：“也还行。”

希望这句话不是伊瓜因的一厢情愿。

等周围人没有人了，伊瓜因便把鱼钩圈圈绕起收了起来，将鱼竿放置在身后。

“这要掉下去了，pipa。”突然老成的低音从面前响起，伊瓜因抬头看见戴着帽子的萨维利亚慢悠悠地帮自己摆正鱼竿。

“教练....？！”伊瓜因有点惊讶地望着老人，老人则是观望起他的水桶。

“看来你不擅长钓鱼啊。”萨维利亚看着水桶寥寥无几的鱼笑道。

“您怎么过来了？”伊瓜因觉得坐着不礼貌便准备站起身问道，却被萨维利亚轻轻拍肩示意不用站起来。

“看看你怎么样，原本以为里奥也在这，没想到又去kun那了。”萨维利亚望着不远处围着梅西的球员们说道。

“新阵型还适应吗？”萨维利亚聊起工作上的事。自萨维利亚上任后，伊瓜因与梅西锋线上的配合成为了常态。

“pipa，我们阿根廷不缺锋线球员，”萨维利亚缓缓道来，“你认为一个俱乐部板凳球员和主力球员，教练会选哪一个？”

伊瓜因知道萨维利亚话中有话。他也得开始省视自己与皇马之间的关系，只是内心还留有情感上的不舍。

萨维利亚并没挑明，他摘下自己的帽子看了看手表说到晚餐的时间了，笑着领伊瓜因和大部队汇合去隔壁小卖部买起啤酒。大伙便围着烧烤摊撒上自己爱吃的佐料烤起鱼来，香气扑鼻，馋得令人很想立刻将美食搭配啤酒入肚。

“别瞎吃拉肚子啊。”马斯切拉诺叮嘱。

“啊这个这么瘦的鱼是埃维尔钓的吧。”阿圭罗并没有听进马斯切拉诺的话，反而在找鱼的主人都是谁。

“臭小子别吃坏肚子，听懂没。”马斯切拉诺一字一顿地在阿圭罗耳边重复，阿圭罗吓得以为对方生气了而打算拉梅西垫背。马斯切拉诺却憋不住严肃的表情，噗嗤笑了出来。

“好了，吃吧。”马斯切拉诺拍阿圭罗脑袋，拉出烤好的鱼递给他。

“里奥，吃吗？”阿圭罗则借花献佛给梅西。

梅西摇摇头要阿圭罗先吃，他把自己的鱼翻了一个面继续烤着。周围传来罗德里格斯被差点被烫伤的惊吓声，加雷一手抱着伊瓜因一手抱着迪马利亚来到梅西旁边。

“想再留一会啊，”加雷环顾晚餐的气氛随着时间越来越热闹起来说，“可亚历杭德罗希望我们能趁夜色还没完全暗下来快点各回各家，远的赶快回宾馆。”

“免得家人担心啊。”迪马利亚抽出身子给丽娜发着短信。

看着情意正浓的迪马利亚夫妇，加雷不禁感叹：“我也想塔玛拉，但也想和你们多待会。”

没了迪马利亚的加雷把双手全搭在伊瓜因肩上，伊瓜因嫌重想甩下对方却迟迟搬不动。梅西拿起刚烤好的鱼凑到伊瓜因旁边作势要喂给他吃，而就在伊瓜因嘴张开的时候，梅西却手一转给了紧紧贴着他身后的加雷。

“美味。”加雷咬了块鱼肉，把下巴撑在伊瓜因肩上慢慢咀嚼。

伊瓜因无可奈何地看着捣蛋鬼在自己面前晃着鱼肉，还没晃一会被后面插上的阿圭罗一口咬下全部，还迅速跑到远方吧唧吧唧把鱼啃干净了。

“哇kun好跑位。”伊瓜因故意称赞道。

“里奥来看，没了哦！”阿圭罗从嘴中抽出没有留有一丁点残渣的木叉在远方喊道。

“没事我继续烤。”梅西说完，不甘示弱地开始烤起阿圭罗钓的鱼。迪马利亚见状把现成烤好的给了梅西，梅西欣然接受，但并没松开烤鱼的手。

闹腾着夜幕最终也笼罩了钓鱼场。萨维利亚望向逐渐暗下来的天空，开始催促大家清理好饭局。

回程的巴士上，梅西倒在阿圭罗肩上睡得很熟，加雷则在伊瓜因的膝盖上打起呼噜。巴内加找前排的迪马利亚翻阅回罗萨里奥的机票，加戈问过道另一边伊瓜因巴士到城后怎么回家。

“我大哥开车接我。”伊瓜因小声回答。

“捎我一程。”加戈说。

“他开车很暴力的。”

“不酒驾不毒驾吧。”

“不会的！”面对加戈这个超低标准，伊瓜因忍不住大声起来。

阿圭罗歪着脑袋从后排往前瞅伊瓜因，梅西的脑袋也随着他身子轻微的倾斜而移动。阿圭罗用蚊子还小的声音问伊瓜因:“你没欺负里奥吧。”

加戈眯眼用看老爸的眼神看阿圭罗，他真想把前排的迪马利亚拽回来让他看看比起自己阿圭罗更像家长。

“不会啊。”伊瓜因笑道。

“你干啥问。”加戈反问阿圭罗。

“我一直想问啊....!”阿圭罗依然用气声说话，“这不里奥睡了我有机会问了。”

“他刚刚说没欺负，”加戈指着伊瓜因，“你信吗。”

“你说我该信吗？”阿圭罗求助加戈。

“不。”加戈想都没想坚决否认。

“我觉得我是被欺负的那个。”现在伊瓜因挺认同梅西先前说自己被加戈和加雷欺负的话。

“那....屁股....是怎么回事？”阿圭罗小心翼翼地问。

“kun，”加戈忍不住插话，“你确定要在这里讲性生活吗？”

“因为前不久梅西说自己屁股疼啊!可是埃塞不是说pipa才是下面的吗？!”

尽管语气激动，阿圭罗的声音还是小得让伊瓜因和加戈身子一直往外倾，兴许不一会就从座位上摔下地了。伊瓜因低头望着熟睡的加雷，想揪着他耳朵起床。加戈用一副你难道不就是下面的表情看着伊瓜因，阿圭罗的话似乎颠覆了他的三观。

“啊，不，”加戈换了个思路反指责伊瓜因，“你技术够差的。”

“不是吧，”伊瓜因反复确认，“不是指那方面吧。”

“你还是别和里奥上床了。”加戈下了禁令。

蚊子太多了也会闹醒人。加雷虽然换了个姿势继续膝枕伊瓜因睡觉，但梅西被他们三人的嗡嗡声吵得有点皱眉。

“干嘛....”梅西从阿圭罗肩膀上起身闹起床气，抖抖乱糟糟的头发捏住发小脸蛋。

“没什么没什么！”阿圭罗打算含糊过去。

“要是pipa床上技术不好换个人吧。”加戈建议。

梅西呆住几秒后涨红脸，愈发用力地捏阿圭罗的脸对伊瓜因说:“你说了啥啊！”

“靠靠靠。”阿圭罗被扯住的腮帮很是疼。

“没有我什么都没说，kun说你屁股疼！”伊瓜因努力自证清白。

“我那就只是单纯的赛场上摔跤了！又不是里面！是外面！”

加雷也被吵醒了，他摸摸胡子看着面前乱作一团问怎么了。加戈耸耸肩，说什么也没有。

“可我听见屁股这个词了。”加雷说。

“你咋这能挑着听。”伊瓜因无可奈何。

梅西松开阿圭罗的脸，转而趴在他腿上，学着加雷的姿势说要再睡一遍，睡前还强调一句:“我现在屁股很健康。”

“别提屁股了。”加戈忍俊不禁地笑。

“这么说来pipa你屁股疼吗，你不是在下面的吗。”加雷的信息量还停留在原地。

“不都说了不提屁股吗。”伊瓜因梳理加雷的碎发意图转移话题。

加雷歪着嘴巴又翻了个身睡了过去，加戈打打哈欠，阿圭罗枕在了梅西的脑袋上。巴士摇摇晃晃地前行，不时碰到小石子颠簸几下，司机关闭了巴士的过道灯，昏暗的周围伴随呼噜声愈发令人涌上困意。

路还很长，伊瓜因也决定躺在椅子上睡一会。


	7. Chapter 7

“我想在一线队效力，然后出国踢球，去欧洲，去皇家马德里。”

刚长出门牙的伊瓜因面对记者的采访羞涩地说出自己的梦想。

“皇马啊！这可真了不起！”记者并没有嘲笑还在青训营的伊瓜因，反而赞许他的野心勃勃。

他在18岁时初次踏入巴拉哈斯机场，来到马德里面对摄像机不熟练地接受采访。豪尔赫陪他在异国他乡度过了第一次生日，翌年年初小烟枪拿起足球在伯纳乌颠起。豪尔赫等一切办妥后返回阿根廷，伊瓜因一人独自待在马德里涂有白色油漆的公寓。他将合同书听从尼古拉斯的建议小心放进客厅的柜子最上一层，拿出没有装有相片的相框端详后与合同书一起收拾起来。

当他首次跟随队伍步入伯纳乌时，人潮的呼喊随着阶梯跌幅而来，震耳欲聋。伊瓜因痴痴地身处一望无际的伯纳乌中心，情不自禁地亲吻胸前白衣的队徽。阿根廷人从不吝惜自己的情感表达，他自顾自地把心埋在此处泥土深处，自顾自地发起忠贞不渝的誓言，恍惚间已然过去六年。

12-13赛季的冬窗假期，伊瓜因没有去温暖的南半球度假。他置身一人来到比利牛斯山，这座连接西班牙和法国的高山。山底的商店见他没有专门的登山装备便卖给他一套，还告诉他哪儿玩更有趣。可伊瓜因只听进去了一半，他只是想看看传闻中终年积雪的山顶。

作为旅游景点十分全面的比利牛斯山上有不少村落依山脉而居，屋顶上积压着厚重的雪一下子带人来到北欧世界，似乎碰见个圣诞老人也不足为奇。越往高处爬越冷，伊瓜因裹紧袄子以防寒气渗入体内。

周围同行的人提及，比利牛斯山位处法国国境里的劳狄斯小镇有个岩洞，那里流出的泉水百年不曾中断，是只要沐浴其中就能包治百病的圣泉。

伊瓜因听后想，如果真有这神效他也想去沐浴来许愿自己不再有伤病困扰，如果加戈还在也拉上一起去。如果圣母玛丽亚有灵显身，就请求她保佑皇家马德里和阿根廷冠军荣耀常在。

可这一切也就是想想罢了。伊瓜因并不打算半路折返去法国，他一步步地走在马德里的山道上。独自一人的旅行时间显得很漫长，他戴上耳机不知道反复听了多少遍歌单，脑子里也不知道想了些什么。直到感到脚趾发疼的伊瓜因低头望向山下，云朵不知何时环环围绕在他脚下，他才发现自己已经走了很远的路。

“看，山顶。”

同行的小女孩扯住呆着不动的伊瓜因，以为他累了便告诉他目标已无比接近。伊瓜因取下耳机笑着打算抚摸女孩的头，发现自己手套上留有寒气冷凝结成的小水珠，他马上脱掉后才轻轻碰了碰女孩的长发。

手在低温里似乎感受不到寒冷，伊瓜因边往上爬边揉搓手指。等到真正到达山顶时，白色淹没了一切景观，或许雪就是比利牛斯山最美的景。

女孩在不远处随父母堆起雪人，伊瓜因看着也从地上卷起一团雪，却总是有那么一点落网之鱼掉到他靴子上。他掂量雪的重量，雪更多地从指缝间散落于地，伊瓜因便索性直接全部撒回地面。

游客们都渴望来山顶一览众山小，伊瓜因也此刻明白为何有这个心境。就仿佛整个世界就在脚下般，一切都才刚刚启程。他抬脚跨过石头迈到山崖边缘低头俯视，雪已随蜿蜒的山脉倾泻而下，折射进瞳孔中的光让这世界回归最纯洁无瑕的颜色。

伊瓜因一直觉得雪和马德里的白色很契合。

而白色与马德里也很相配。

伯纳乌的球迷看台插上白色的队旗，挥舞起白色的围巾，穿上白色的衣裳。一切就跟比利牛斯山上终年积雪的白一样，质朴得没有任何多余点缀却映入眼眸中久久无法忘怀。

“大哥哥，手。”小女孩的声音再次响起，似乎是怕他不小心踩落石头跌下山崖，她牵起伊瓜因的手打算拉离此处却发现伊瓜因的手已生出冻疮。

伊瓜因不好意思让女孩担心，便随她来到山顶内侧。他掏出收起的手套重新戴上，不小心碰到伤口而吃痛地皱紧眉间，呼出的寒气也略微发颤。伊瓜因索性坐到雪地上，远望白雪皑皑的山峰。创口与手套的布料摩擦出一丝腥味，伊瓜因怕出血便再次打开手套查看发现只是虚惊一场。

伊瓜因挠挠头发，决定在趁夜幕来临前下山以免受更严重的冻伤。下山时比上山能更直观地观看雪景，他也不自觉地降慢速度，待到半山腰的村庄时已然夜晚了。村民热情地招揽伊瓜因和其他旅客进屋过夜，如果不习惯他们也能借帐篷出去感受下露营。伊瓜因倒是恭依不如从命，顺势借宿了一家决定明早再启程返回。

屋里比外面暖和，借宿的老人烧上热水给伊瓜因，却发现他冻伤的手。她讲起自己在外打拼的孩子，正巧与伊瓜因同龄，便去柜子里拿出碘酒和药霜为伊瓜因轻轻地擦抹。

“疼吗？”老人担忧地问。

伊瓜因摇摇头，说实话他的手被冻得失去知觉，像是麻木了般。擦完老人还把剩余药都送给了伊瓜因，嘱咐他使用方法，伊瓜因道谢后来到卧室沉沉地睡了过去。睡前他想和梅西打个电话，但已经没有信号了。

如果梅西也在旁边，他会在床的另一头转身问伊瓜因是否冷，然后将手捂住他脸颊。梅西的手总是很温暖，而伊瓜因则是体寒体质。他们相拥入眠，触碰到彼此足尖时梅西会一贯地嫌他冷，然后用自己的双脚包裹住伊瓜因的脚来为他取暖。伊瓜因问起这样不是把自己冰冷的温度传给他了吗，梅西定会摇头并将整个身子扑入伊瓜因怀中。

就这么想着想着，伊瓜因熟睡过去。

翌日返程，伊瓜因依旧恋恋不忘漫山白雪。他最后深吸一口气，将寒冷却又清新的空气尽可能地吸入腹部。下山的路上一旁的情侣打闹让伊瓜因又想起梅西。在没有任何人认识他们的雪山里迈着小步伐牵手前行，梅西会将埋藏于雪地下的树枝拾起凑近他脸颊，让雪抖落他的连衣帽内。等伊瓜因不甘示弱地把雪也撒向梅西，梅西便会转过身帮伊瓜因把落于衣衫的残雪抖落，露出顽皮却惹人疼爱的笑。

或许想象中发生的事情足够多，回程的路要比上山快很多。在山底回马德里的巴士上，伊瓜因迫不及待地拨通了梅西的电话。

“你在干什么呢？”梅西率先开口询问他在哪度假。

“我在想你。”

“骗人，你在想皇家马德里。”梅西见招拆招，并不轻易陷入伊瓜因的情话。

“有一点，”伊瓜因承认，“但大部分在想你。”

“是吗。”梅西笑笑。

“我好想见你。”

“我也是。”梅西轻声说。

“要不要现在我回阿根廷，这里的确太冷了。”

梅西在另一头再次笑着说随时欢迎回家。伊瓜因吹口寒气到巴士窗户上，为窗户抹上一层雾。他抹开瞧见窗外飘起雪，不知是否是来自比利牛斯山顶。

*****  
2013年春季，丽娜为迪马利亚生下一名女儿，那是只有6个月大的早产儿。

迪马利亚缺席了相关的赛事。等到他回来时，一提到早产这事就忍不住流下泪水。他一想到这事带给丽娜和米娅的痛苦就十分自责和难受，明明他曾亲吻丽娜的孕肚发誓要倾力所为保护她们。

西班牙的阿根廷人们抽空来看望了丽娜和米娅。迪马利亚的家前不久庆祝母女出院而小型地办了个家庭派对，角落里还残留没有收拾完的气球和彩带。

丽娜康复很快，躺在床上不好意思地说迪马利亚这段时间都不让她动，又是请清洁工又是上网查资料。虽然按照菜谱亲自下厨做的菜很笨拙，丽娜却很喜欢看他吹凉饭菜喂给自己的模样。

“谁叫我平时太健康了，头回被安赫尔照顾怪享受的。”丽娜笑嘻嘻地缓和气氛。

“但是难吃的话还是得说的。”梅西开玩笑地回应。

丽娜也不想让大家过多操心她，便要迪马利亚领他们来到米娅身边。婴儿车在客厅的落地窗前晒着太阳，小女孩乖巧地躺在那伸手碰悬挂空中的铃铛可够不着，伊瓜因于是帮她摇摇铃铛，叮铃铃的声音逗乐了米娅。

看见米娅圆嘟嘟的脸 马斯切拉诺想起自己女儿们小时候的模样，甚是怀念地感叹：“孩子不好带啊。”

“女孩比男孩乖，我母亲每次都这么说。”伊瓜因也不由得想起家里四个兄弟。

梅西蹲在摇篮前穿过保护栏，伸出食指轻轻碰了碰米娅的小手。柔软脆弱又令人渴望保护的小生命察觉到人的触感，她翻个身转向梅西用拳头包住了他准备收回的手指。

梅西心花怒放得一时说不出话，满脸狂喜地转头看向迪马利亚：“她握了我的手！”

“可爱吧。”迪马利亚骄傲地叉腰。

“仔细一看这脸真像你，就让人操心将来会不会太瘦了。”马斯切拉诺见状损了下小面条。

梅西赶紧要伊瓜因给自己和米娅照张照片，伊瓜因拿手机照好后悄悄地发给阿圭罗。

“我感觉她是我未来的儿媳妇。”阿圭罗秒回。

“小面条知道会杀了你的。”伊瓜因回复之余调侃起女儿奴迪马利亚。

在聊天的途中，米娅松开了梅西的手。梅西有点依依不舍地想让米娅再理下自己，却不小心踩破了周边的气球。

“哇呜呜呜呜呜！”

被巨响惊吓到的米娅委屈地大声嚎哭，四个男人瞬间乱做一团。小家伙扭动着身子难受极了，很快他们闻到了一股尿馊味。

丽娜闻声从卧室起来，见状顺手拿了张尿布和毛巾丢给迪马利亚。迪马利亚接过后麻利地帮米娅换下擦拭身子，似乎是因为变清爽后米娅没再哭了。她还留有泪光的眼睛水灵灵地看向梅西，梅西双手合十诚恳地道歉。米娅嘿嘿地张开还没长乳牙的小嘴笑了笑，伸出手召唤梅西。梅西听话地握住小手，小心地捧在脸颊旁亲吻。

“里奥喜欢小孩子呢。”马斯切拉诺看这温馨的场面说道。

伊瓜因似乎在意些什么，但顺着马斯切拉诺的话点点头。

安抚好米娅后马斯切拉诺主动帮忙收拾起气球和彩带，丽娜则准备做些简单的甜点招待客人却被迪马利亚拦住。仍留在婴儿车旁的伊瓜因抱起小小的米娅，米娅漂亮的棕色眼珠转动着令人怜爱。

梅西在一旁照下伊瓜因把米娅抱到怀里的照片，米娅娇嫩的脸蛋枕在伊瓜因肩头让梅西再次忍不住夸了句真可爱。

伊瓜因也喜欢小孩子。尼古拉斯的大女儿莫妮塔刚出生时他抢着要抱要亲，买给她的娃娃堆满了床头。莫妮塔的弟弟雷纳托出生后，一大一小陪着更小的小不点学走路。穿戴尿不湿的雷纳托走不动了一屁股坐在原地，伏着身子爬到伊瓜因和莫妮塔脚旁，扯扯他们的裤脚。伊瓜因便会抱起雷纳托像个老头子一样向莫妮塔怀念她以前也是这样，而自己光是一点点看着他们两小家伙长大，幸福感就已经要洋溢整座小屋。

喜欢小孩子是很寻常的事，但当伊瓜因看见梅西与米娅互动时却不这么想了。

“如果你没和我在一起，兴许也有孩子了吧。”伊瓜因不知为什么说出来。

梅西惊讶得一时半会没合上嘴：“你突然说什么。”

“温柔的妻子，可爱的孩子，幸福的家庭。这些都被我夺走了，只是因为我爱你，这么自私地爱你。”伊瓜因一股脑地把想法宣泄而出，不敢正视梅西。

“pipa，”梅西将伊瓜因的脸硬生生掰到自己面前，把额头抵在他的额头上，“或许某个平行世界里我会有像你说的幸福。”

“但现在和你在一起的我，也很幸福啊。”

伊瓜因忍住快要夺眶而出的眼泪。在皇马的不顺，让本就敏感的伊瓜因更加多虑，虽说不停暗示自己不要想太多，可总是控制不住。

他不禁想，他对梅西的爱是不是对皇马的一样，自私地添去太多麻烦。

但梅西并没有后悔过任何一个选项。他轻抚伊瓜因的耳垂，随后吻上脸颊诉说情意:“我爱你。”

“哪怕我把你的助攻踢飞吗。”伊瓜因别扭地狡辩。

梅西倒是认真地思考会，无奈地回击：“只会有点生气。”

伊瓜因被梅西的模样笑出声，他们一同看向有些发困像要睡着的米娅，悠悠地唱起现编的摇篮曲。

“米娅，米娅，健康长大。”

就像球场上那样，等米娅长大迪马利亚也会把皮球传到她脚下。只不过不是为了胜利，而是为了她的笑颜。

从迪马利亚家返程后，伊瓜因邀请梅西到马德里各处看看调节心情。伊瓜因回想起几年来，和梅西一会散步在巴萨罗那的街道一会又停留在马德里的小巷。

他们有次争论皇马巴萨谁更厉害，可最后还是玩笑般收场。

“不过我很喜欢里克尔梅。”伊瓜因说。

“我也喜欢罗曼。”梅西肯定。

“但我不喜欢皮克。”伊瓜因故意凑近梅西的脸继续说。

梅西听后鼓起嘴，也加了句：“我也不喜欢拉莫斯。”

但说到底这份讨厌也就只停留在球场上。

后来他们说了什么伊瓜因都忘了，依稀记得梅西淡淡地提的那句：“你说，我们会在这待多久。”

伊瓜因忘记了当时的自己是怎么回答的。

哪怕现在和梅西一起重温数年前走的街道，他也依旧想不起来。

梅西见伊瓜因不吱声便故意掀开伊瓜因用来遮住脸的帽子，嘚瑟地耷拉着脑袋。

“里奥，大街上呢！”等伊瓜因反应过来，小个头的阿根廷人就拽着他走进小巷，路人们察觉到什么窃窃私语，可因没得出什么结论还是各自散去了。

伊瓜因一瞬间很想发短信给马斯切拉诺让他管管自己的得意后辈，可看见那孩子调皮的笑脸一下子又打消了念头。他惯例亲了亲梅西的额头，重新戴上帽子。之后两人一前一后走着，有时梅西会问转头望向一直跟在自己身后乖乖听自己说话的伊瓜因，面对面说些其他的话题。

“你以后会一直在皇马吗？”梅西突然停下问了许久前问过的相似话题。。

“很难说吧，不过我希望能。”伊瓜因并没有把最近发生的事全部告诉梅西。

“好的一方面，我可以继续怂恿你来看我，当然我也会去马德里，”梅西望向同样停住脚步的伊瓜因，“坏的一方面嘛，你我都知道。”

“不过你惨一点，因为安赫尔跟我一个阵营哦”伊瓜因绕开话题调侃着。

“我还有马斯切，笨蛋。”梅西吐吐舌头。

不会被德比影响彼此的感情，只不过轮谁输球都很难哄罢了，比赛可时不会因为彼此感情而丝毫懈怠。他们开着各式各样的玩笑话，直到梅西的班车即将发车。

梅西与伊瓜因告别前亲吻他的脸颊，在耳边轻声说不要太勉强。

伊瓜因清楚梅西很聪明，只要他不说就装作什么都不知道。因为梅西知道皇马与伊瓜因的事，只能由伊瓜因自己来了结。

他从2007年来到皇马直到现在，他们的大耳朵杯永远只留在了齐达内天外飞仙的01-02赛季，10几年没能望其项背已经让主席团失去了耐心。

加戈反复受伤与辜负期望使他比自己更先一步离开，同样受伤的伊瓜因在手术后复健的每一天晚上想的都只有伯纳乌与白色球衣。

坚持一下，再坚持一下，伊瓜因想要证明自己还是必需品。脚酸得不行还得继续跑，呼吸喘不过来了也得继续争，身体要回归完美的运动员体格，能力要达到符合皇家马德里的指标。

伊瓜因恨自己，恨自己没办法改变弗洛伦蒂诺不与自己续约的决心，恨自己不能获得穆尼里奥更多的信任，恨自己无法重要到挤下c罗和本泽马的位置。

萨维利亚的警告是对的。如果俱乐部不再愿意使用自己，运动员的黄金年龄就这么荒废下去，接下来就要换阿根廷舍弃自己了，过不了多久就轮到足球。

可是伊瓜因已经把白色刻进灵魂里了，他要怎样将其剥离肉身才能从心理上真正告别马德里。

伊瓜因送走梅西后一直在漫无目的地走，走着走着来到丰收女神广场。

他仰望雕像记起初次随队见证劳尔为女神的脖颈围上西班牙国旗与皇马队旗后，劳尔就告诉伊瓜因以后会由他来系。就像当初小小的自己看着雷东多亲吻女神脸颊一样，劳尔希望有一日能看见同是阿根廷人的伊瓜因也可以与她合为一画。

为目睹皇马近百年兴衰成败的西贝雷斯带回无限荣誉的伯纳乌王子未能实现终老皇家马德里的梦，也没有预料到数年后他寄予厚望的继承人同样不能做到。

“你没用了。” 

击碎梦境的话语简洁明了却如此刻薄残忍。

对于俱乐部而言他们是什么，对于球迷而言他们又是什么。

球迷们爱他的进球，爱他身为足球运动员带给这家俱乐部的优势。所以伊瓜因心知肚明，哪怕坐上板凳，只要能上场就必须展现出能留在这里的价值在。一旦自身价值不被俱乐部接受，终究只会成为功利棋盘上的弃子。

这就是转会，这就是球队，没能力的人是没法控制自己的去留。只要这桩生意的利弊天平倾斜，连青训出身的孩子都能果断卖掉的商人，又怎会留下只是过客的伊瓜因。

尼古拉斯曾跟梅西说，冈萨洛爱皇马，就像你爱巴萨一样。

“但是有时候爱并不能带来什么。”

现实不是童话，没有那么多愿意聆听的海誓山盟。 

伊瓜因找了个公共长椅坐下，拿出手机给温泉中心亭亭玉立的丰收女神照了一张照片，随后没有回头地离开了。

*****  
伊瓜因在数月后最后一次踏入伯纳乌，就好像六年前的那个下午一样。伯纳乌没有变，无论过多少年她依旧平静地接受新人的加盟，目送故人的离去。过不了多久，伊瓜因自己也会被她目送离开。

位于球场中央，他恍惚间听见前一年颁奖典礼阿贝罗那拿麦克风领唱着的“留下来pipita”之歌，瞧见拉莫斯蹦蹦跳跳地缠着用手捂住脸喜极而泣的自己。圣诞节遇见的本托与阿兰也穿着印有伊瓜因名字的球衣在球迷看台最前方向他招手，高唱着融入阵阵声浪中。

伊瓜因深爱的伯纳乌响起祈求他留下的歌，当时的他自认为这么多年或许为的就是这一刻。

回到公寓收拾起行囊，伊瓜因直到合上行李拉链的前一秒才抬头望向客厅中央的相框。那是他献给皇家马德里的处子球照片，年轻的自己把与合同书一起收起来的相框拿出来后拆掉塑封，小心翼翼地把相片插进去后摆在了墙上。

这个马德里德比的进球照片在房间的墙上如今还未发黄，画面永远定格在血气方刚的年轻男孩甩开对手扳平比分的瞬间。伊瓜因艰难地从墙上摘下，手指划过相片的刹那发出滋啦的摩擦声，因为屋内已经搬空而发出回音荡在空中。

经历整个夏窗的动荡后，冈萨洛伊瓜因转会那不勒斯。

年轻的足球运动员，有太多荣誉需要争取，有太多应尽的责任需要他们去完成。

就算离开马德里，小烟枪的追逐仍未结束。

*****  
3个月后，劳尔重返伯纳乌，卡西利亚斯将队长袖标为劳尔仔细别上。

劳尔环顾四周，并没有看见伊瓜因。虽然他早已知道那孩子已经不在了。

那个认真地在草坪上看着自己运球的男孩，剪掉长发也不再刻意剃掉胡渣。伊瓜因长大了，河床人没有成为下一个迪斯蒂法诺，可又有谁怪罪。

西班牙人俯身跪地，将唇轻轻贴近草皮。

伯纳乌亲吻她的爱子，又为何要在当初亲手褪下为他加冕的白衣。

合眼的瞬间，劳尔的嗅觉与听觉更加敏锐。于是草的潮湿随着环绕整座球场的歌声，徐徐上升温柔地抚摸他垂落于地的头发。

Hala Madrid! Hala Madrid!  
前进马德里！前进马德里！  
Banco de estrellas donde crecí  
我成长的地方星光闪耀  
Hala Madrid! Juegas en versos  
前进马德里！谱写最美诗篇  
que se va el universo  
让全宇宙都知晓  
como juega el Madrid  
马德里战斗的方式  
sale el Madrid a luchar  
去战斗吧  
sale el Madrid a ganar  
去胜利吧  
Hala Madrid! Hala Madrid!  
前进马德里！前进马德里！

故人离开，故人回归。

变迁着，如果可以，请让记忆回到原点。

回到少年初次瞭望伯纳乌时，那一尘不染的双眼中。


	8. Chapter 8

伊瓜因在来到那不勒斯后把自己和梅西的关系告诉给了尼古拉斯，尼古拉斯似乎和加雷一样早就料到了。

“最好别公开。”尼古拉斯说这句话时的表情很复杂。

作为哥哥他希望自己的弟弟拥有美好的爱情，可是在足球社会男同性恋几乎可以成为将一个人逐出业界的把柄。

“我知道。”伊瓜因也明白这些。

但这事尼古拉斯并不打算瞒着家人，于是当劳塔罗难以置信地发现自己的嫂子居然是大名鼎鼎的梅西，整个人都惊掉了下巴。

“还是有五个儿子了呢。”南希眯眼轻轻笑着，豪尔赫则在一旁下巴拉得不比劳塔罗小。

“老婆，我看冈萨洛得跟里奥姓。”

“冈萨洛梅西也挺好听的。”劳塔罗已经默认要把哥哥嫁出去了。

“同性恋也要跟异性恋一样分嫁娶吗？”南希并不太了解国家的同性婚姻法，但依旧问伊瓜因有没有打算。

伊瓜因只好在视频电话那头解释公开和结婚都得和梅西商量，起码目前没这个打算。

“改天要里奥来我们家玩哦。”南希在挂断前特意叮嘱了伊瓜因。

2013年8月，意大利和阿根廷友谊赛打响。此前方济各已正式被选举为教皇，他也是第一位为享此殊荣的拉丁美洲人。开赛前，两国国家队都有幸去梵蒂冈拜访这位伟人。

难得入选大名单的乌斯塔里和梅西单独聊了许久，顺便还开起没能入选的阿圭罗的玩笑。伊瓜因随大部队坐到位置上，梅西指了指他并小声在乌斯塔里耳边说些什么。乌斯塔里新奇地看伊瓜因不知为何摇摇头，梅西则笑了笑又说了些话。

等梅西入座到伊瓜因前面，伊瓜因便刀枪直入地问他和乌斯塔里聊了什么。

“他说在国奥时没有想到你会追我。”

“是吗。”伊瓜因很在意梅西前绯闻男友的话。

“原来你这么早就想追我了。”梅西笑着捏了捏伊瓜因的耳朵。

“不知道，或许吧。”伊瓜因轻轻掰开梅西的手，护住红透的耳根。

谈笑间，方济各从门前被十几个保镖护送进来。伊瓜因和梅西都是虔诚的教徒，见教皇着天主教衣出现就已经感受到神圣的光辉直面而来。老人和蔼可亲，先后与各个球员鞠躬合照。布冯和梅西作为各队队长，也受到教皇更长时间的召见。

基督教徒大都对同性恋以污秽定义，尽管现如今社会已经对此宽容许多，但保守派依旧希望根除这些性取向不正常的异教徒。

当梅西与方济各的手相合时，教皇握着的就是顽固者心中的不纯净之物。

他与男人亲吻，拥抱，结合。

“教皇先生，您怎么看同性恋？”

梅西没有想到自己会脱口而出这样的问题，一旁听懂了的布冯用简单的西语笑问为什么想到这个话题。

方济各没有惊讶也没有松开紧握的右手，反而温柔地将空出的左手放置握着的梅西手上轻轻拍了拍。

“上帝一并兼爱。”

方济各已驼背的矮小身躯在一瞬间愈发伟岸，似有天使穿过彩窗将羽衣扣至他胸前的十字架上。梅西也抽出空出的左手与方济各合于一起，随后几乎被光指引般弯腰向教皇的双手献上虔诚的一吻。方济各笑着迎梅西起身，询问还有什么想问的吗。

“啊，没有了。”梅西反应过来回复。

“我有个问题，”布冯插上话来，“您看这次比赛会是谁赢？”

“那是上帝决定的事，我无法预知。”方济各划了个十字后合掌。

布冯也就只好笑着耸耸肩，摸了把梅西的脸后回到各自位置上。

“你们说了什么？”伊瓜因从梅西背后冒出问道。

“他吃醋了他吃醋了。”拉维奇从伊瓜因背后探出头指着前面座位的人反复强调。

“你吃教皇啥醋。”梅西怪伊瓜因不正经，教皇这么友好善良的人难道不应该以吻献礼吗。

“不是。”马斯切拉诺在梅西旁边摇摇头替伊瓜因回答，并用手指了指脸提醒梅西。

梅西这才意识到原来伊瓜因指的是布冯。

“意大利人可会勾引人了。”拉维奇说。

“你在意甲那么多年就只知道这个？”马斯切拉诺转头问拉维奇。

“他估计还知道意大利美女的平均罩杯。”迪马利亚在拉维奇旁边补充道。

远处的乌斯塔里笑出声来，梅西向他做了个鬼脸后看向伊瓜因，扯住领带在脖子旁干净利落地亲了下。

“在我面前秀恩爱，真的是。”乌斯塔里自言自语。

随后大家各自整理好西装等待大部队一起再和教皇合影。伊瓜因重新系了次领带，对着窗户隐约的反射照起镜子。

“你们感情很好嘛。”乌斯塔里的声音突然从后面传来，伊瓜因转头就看见高大的门将抵在自己背后。

“比不上你们。”

“一股酸味，”乌斯塔里笑道，“定是有谁给你说了陈年八卦。我和里奥不是那种关系，我很早就成家了。”

“可我一直很羡慕你们，”伊瓜因握紧领带，“我没有进过任何一个年龄段的青年队，里奥在09年之前的事情我都不了解。”

“应该是我羡慕你才对，”乌斯塔里把伊瓜因的手从领带上拿开，“今后几十年你都会与他同甘共苦，总会比我了解他得多。”

伊瓜因重新正视乌斯塔里，后者冲他眨眨眼，然后拉着他走到方济各面前。梅西牵住伊瓜因的手指引他到后排高个子站的位子，松手前还故意捏了捏指甲。他们阿根廷国家队和教皇最后留影纪念，便要和意大利国家队一起返回罗马进行比赛。

这场意阿友谊赛伊瓜因一传一射，与阿根廷国家队一起将胜利献给阿根廷教皇方济各。

*****  
2014年，巴西世界杯算是半个阿根廷主场。在萨维利亚快要公布大名单时，巴内加，梅西和迪马利亚都在罗萨里奥度周末。伊瓜因老实的待在布宜诺斯艾利斯的家，等待最后一次集训。

特维斯早已不是老帅的锋线人选。自世界杯预选赛以来，梅西，阿圭罗，伊瓜因和迪马利亚四人的入选似乎不会再有变数。外界诟病于难堪的后防线，他们拭目以待老帅会给怎样的答案。

梅西待在罗萨里奥没什么顾忌地安然入睡。做了一个梦，梦见一个卷头发的男孩抱着足球对着自己浅浅地笑。醒来后他不知为什么闪过一个念头，马上发短信问伊瓜因小时候头发有多卷。

“你可以去我家看看以前的照片。”虽然一大清早伊瓜因被对方的短信弄得一头雾水但还是发出了邀请，说罢正好赶上萨维利亚的通知集合。梅西在去往布宜诺斯艾利斯的训练基地前跑到伊瓜因的家。

伊瓜因的家里也就只有父母独自住着，劳塔罗已前往寄宿学校。爱闯荡的四兄弟各奔东西，但是南希把她画的孩子们的画和照片一起挂在了墙上，让她能感觉到一家人一直同在。

南希甚是高兴伊瓜因还记得自己前段时间希望梅西来家坐坐的话，赶忙招呼起这位客人。而豪尔赫听到梅西的来意后很热情地递上各种各样的相册，当然有光屁股婴儿照的那一册被伊瓜因玩命似地从自己父亲手里抢走了。豪尔赫则一人感动淋涕地看着婴儿照回忆起10个月大的小冈萨洛得了急性脑膜炎，这场快要被医生判死刑的疾病却没有夺取孩子的生命，更没落下病根。从那时起，南希就坚信自己的孩子生来就不服命运。

小烟枪真的长得很像老烟枪，梅西看着年轻时的豪尔赫的照片心里暗想，那位父亲幸福地抱着自己的几个小不点，笑意仿佛拥有了世界般的满足。而小时候的伊瓜因真的有一头漂亮的卷发，像个可以放在橱窗里高价拍卖的洋娃娃。

梅西翻着翻着看到了伊瓜因穿河床球童衣服的照片，想起来伊瓜因与艾马尔一样都是出自于河床青训。

“我小时候也去河床试训过一周。”梅西回忆道。

“说不定碰到冈萨洛了呢。”南希饶有兴趣地听着，顺便拍拍站在一旁的伊瓜因。

“不太记得了。”太久远的记忆确实很难回想，伊瓜因摇摇头表示抱歉。

“那有个河好像，”梅西挤眉弄眼地想着，“....洗澡之类的？”

“青训营宿舍旁边有个，”伊瓜因有点惊喜梅西提到自己熟悉的场所，“你去过？”

梅西遗憾地也摇头说不记得了，然后继续翻阅相册。伊瓜因看梅西这么认真，心里不太平衡地说着也想看对方小时候的照片。

“你可以和我一起回罗萨里奥，”一提到家乡梅西的眼睛马上亮了起来，“那儿很美丽，阳光充足，我可以介绍给你很多有趣的地方。”

伊瓜因也没少听迪马利亚讲述罗萨里奥的美好，无论时小面条还是小跳蚤，提到家乡时总是一副这里是世界最美好的地方的自信表情。

或许可以去看看，他心想，顺便看看罗萨里奥德比的氛围。

“pipa会回阿根廷退役吗？”梅西翻到伊瓜因穿着河床队服与同伴咧嘴笑的合影时，顺口一问。

“可能会也可能不会，”伊瓜因说，“谁知道足球会发生什么。”

“倒是安赫尔说，如果拿到大力神杯他会下一秒退役，”梅西突然想起迪马利亚对自己说过的假设，“为了留下最美的时刻。”

“这可真像小面条会说的话。”伊瓜因听罢摸了摸胡子。

周一，他们前往基地。萨维利亚宣读了大名单，而预选赛几乎全勤的巴内加落选了。

巴内加愣在原地半晌，脑袋一片空白，或许没人能知此刻他在想什么。巴内加一人落寞地回到宿舍，收拾好刚落脚的行李准备离开。

“我没有想到.....这真的，惊到我了。”加戈意外于巴内加的落选。

而不仅是他，梅西，迪马利亚，阿圭罗，比格利亚等等这群自国青时期就相识的老友都没料到。梅西心里不太好受，但出于对主教练的尊重，哪怕与巴内加私交再好，他也不会对大名单指手画脚。

大伙们来到梅西的房间，聊起关于世界杯的事。伊瓜因注意到梅西低着头，坐在椅子上掰弄手指。他们知道，从全国几十万名注册职业球员中选取一开始的30多人试训，到最后能前往巴西的只有23人，注定要有人离去有人留下。

他们能做到的，只有带着离去的人的愿望与不甘一同前进。

“安赫尔去安慰埃维尔了。”梅西用脚摩擦集训宿舍的地板，“他一定很伤心。”

“可是这种事，要怎么安慰才好啊。”阿圭罗瘫倒在床上。

“问马丁，他可是差点因为没入选国家队自杀呢。看现在活得很好的，长这结实。”萨巴莱塔把本是待定人员之一的德米凯利斯推到面前。

“我才没有好不好！别听报纸瞎说。”

“不过话说回来，直到正式公布都好紧张，”德米凯利斯有点小欣喜的摸了摸自己的长发，“毕竟nico比我年轻.....”

说到这，同是后卫的罗霍不禁打了个哆嗦。萨维利亚给予这个尚在葡超效力的90后年轻人巨大的期望与信任，虽说2011年美洲杯有上场，但这次是真枪实干地站在全世界的聚光灯下。

“我们是幸运的。”马斯切拉诺说道，摸了把拉维奇的头发。后者似乎是接到指令般哈哈大笑起，讲述最近发生在自己周围的笑话。气氛变得不再沉重，罗霍打开电视机，收看起阿根廷甲级联赛的新闻。

“上面有评论员说加拉多会当河床主教练欸。”

“不是吧。”伊瓜因揉揉眼睛一笑而过。

随后红着眼眶的迪马利亚回归宿舍，看见迪马利亚这副模样梅西也忍不住别过头。

“我们要走更远。”阿圭罗抱住梅西，亲吻他的头发轻轻说道。

*****  
德米凯利斯为了庆祝入选大名单而剪去了长发，妻子伊万格琳娜看着自己的得意作品笑称短发的丈夫也很帅。

“剪个头发像失恋了一样。”等到集合地点一起前往巴西时，看见德米凯利斯新发型的加戈依旧说出一贯的看法。

“你不也剪短了吗？还比我早！”德米凯利斯揉乱了加戈用发胶梳上的刘海。

他们以前都留过长发，但随着年龄增长大部分人还是选择剪成干练的短发。

伊瓜因最大的外表变化或许就是留起胡子。发现他留胡子时梅西一直在找机会蹭伊瓜因下巴，最后反而弄痒了自己。阿圭罗倒是觉得小烟枪变男人味了不少，想打量着也留个胡子结果被拉维奇说不好看，只好作罢。

随队出征巴西后的第一天梅西和阿圭罗都没能在宿舍里睡着。不光是因为有巴西球迷在外面吹喇叭敲锣打鼓地闹，主要还是紧张与胡思乱想。

“要不要唱摇篮曲。”阿圭罗好死不死地问了一句。

“我倒是给米娅唱过。”梅西回复，思路并没有对上。

首场比赛，对阵波黑。

梅西不太喜欢读书，波黑与塞黑的关系还是马斯切拉诺在早餐聊天时告诉他的。他们都曾属于南斯拉夫这个足球强国，却最后因为战争而相继独立。

塞黑在2006年世界杯前一个月宣布解体。而梅西在那场比赛以首粒世界杯进球庆祝了自己的生日。

梅西迎来了他作为队长的第一届世界杯。塞黑赛前梅西像是仪式般亲吻自己的袖标，祈求耶稣保佑。

伊瓜因在旁边看到这一幕后，将梅西四年前对自己说的话还上：“你会进球的。”

听罢梅西抬头望向伊瓜因，坚定地点了点头回应。

开场没过多久波黑后卫自摆乌龙。尽管上半场比分上是领先，但很明显局面并不倾向阿根廷。萨维利亚在中场休息时将5-3-2阵型改至4-3-3，这个梅西最熟悉也使用最顺手的阵型，加戈与伊瓜因也因此同时在下半场入场前被替换上场。

梅西不是神，他需要帮手。

这是全阿根廷队众所周知的事情。

伊瓜因希望能和梅西更久一点在场上踢球，与梅西更久一点进行锋线配合。他不希望这次世界杯太短暂，他希望这场狂欢节能为阿根廷奏响烟花。伊瓜因找准机会往回把球轻巧地传给梅西，迪马利亚见梅西启动马达马上收住脚。他们的队长在绕过众多防守队员后，一脚爆射结束了他眼花缭乱的脚下功夫。

8年。

“Goal————！！梅西——————！！！！！”解说员高喊梅西的名字，从这一刻开始他们期待这场世界杯变成1986年的重现。

队友们拥抱进球者，互相高喊vamos。梅西兴奋地望向伊瓜因，开心地说：“我进球了。”

伊瓜因笑着回应：“我料到了。”

随后的小组赛他们过关斩将轻而易举的提前出线，而与阿根廷队不同，前世界杯冠军西班牙第一个出局。

梅西想要跑去西班牙的宿舍找哈维和皮克来安慰他们，但奈何不凑巧已经到了熄灯的时间。他耷拉双腿倒在床上，在手机里给巴塞罗那的朋友发去短信。

“去赢下吧里奥。”哈维回复的却是鼓励梅西赢下世界杯，“到时候让卡尔斯亲手把冠军交托给你。”

“你不是想知道拿着大力神杯是什么感觉吗?”皮克写道，“今年，你亲自去拿，举到头上举到手抽筋。”

伊瓜因也一样。他给拉莫斯问候的短信也反被希望他能好好休息，继续下一场比赛。

“这行业同情是侮辱，”剪短长发的后卫字里行间成熟许多，“现在最需要支持的不是输家，是你们。”

还没等伊瓜因感叹拉莫斯已经快要成为能继承西班牙队长袖标的领袖时，卡西利亚斯的短信却发来了：“sese本来哭累了，你一给他发短信他一个鼻涕喷到我脸上。”

在第二天沸沸扬扬的媒体会中，古蒂公开表示既然西班牙已经出局就选择支持阿根廷。

“因为pipa和费尔南多在。”他没有忘记自己的小后辈。

加戈看到新闻后感动好久，他告诉伊瓜因有人支持的感觉实在太棒了。伊瓜因点点头，亲朋好友的加油短信他连夜看了许久，直到加雷一个抱枕打到他屁股上弹了几下才睡觉。

6月24日是梅西27岁的生日。

马斯切拉诺常说梅西生日前后从来都是好事，所以八强一定也能顺利挺过去。他们围坐在饭桌前看着足协给梅西提供的蛋糕与礼物，唱着歌打闹成一片。

梅西的生日自从他加盟国家队后就总是在比赛日度过。队友们代替了家人陪他吹灭蜡烛，他们总爱问梅西许什么愿，可当梅西正准备说出口时又做出“嘘”的手势。

“说出来就不灵了。”阿圭罗笑嘻嘻地帮梅西保守了秘密。

梅西也就从来没有把任何一次愿望说出来。他呆呆地望着前方与加雷说小话的伊瓜因，想要插进聊天话题又作罢。坐在加雷左侧的拉维奇注意到梅西眼神里的小动作，马上用手肘顶了顶加雷后偏头示意他往后看，加雷这才发现梅西在意地瞄着伊瓜因。

“pipa，你老公找你。”加雷嬉皮笑脸地对伊瓜因说，伊瓜因这才转过头与梅西对视。

“高兴吗？”伊瓜因笑着问。

“嗯。”梅西也浅浅地微笑回应，嘴角泛起好看的酒窝。

“我有好多愿望，无论是赛场上，还是生活中，”梅西从桌子上拿起一碟蛋糕，用叉子拈起草莓，“是不是太贪心了？”伊瓜因张口抢走梅西刚准备放进嘴里的草莓，一边嚼一边说上一句“贪心有福”。

梅西罕见地没有因为伊瓜因故意逗自己佯装生气，反而像是想到什么似的不减笑意。他盯着伊瓜因的眼眸，天花板灯光闪烁的倒影躲在其中，梅西庆幸般缓缓地感叹：“但是四年前那个愿望实在是太好了，虽然不是对蛋糕说的。”

“我就不多问了？”伊瓜因弯眼笑道。

记者与媒体们通过同意也进来给寿星和他的伙伴们拍照，梅西的老朋友洛佩斯也来了。他连忙与梅西握手祝贺生日快乐和全胜进入淘汰赛。

“你也很忙吧。”梅西很开心洛佩斯也来到巴西，洛佩斯则惋惜地点点头表示确实很忙。

“没事，等你忙完我们叙叙旧。”梅西拍拍洛佩斯的肩膀，“我们的表现能让你写出更精彩的报道的。”

“上帝一定站在我们这边。”洛佩斯也用他的方式鼓励梅西。

在欢闹声中队友们开始起哄。罗德里格斯怂恿萨巴莱塔去上前拿话筒唱歌，萨巴莱塔见招拆招把话筒塞给了伊瓜因。

“呦呦呦，pipa来一个！”加雷唱着随便编的rap把伊瓜因推到台上。

于是在众人的推怂下伊瓜因拿着话筒就这么待在了台上，拉维奇大声叫唤要伊瓜因释放天性，顺便还丢上一杯水。伊瓜因配合地高亢唱起歌来，还时不时来些点歌服务。

“可以唱小黄歌吗！”拉维奇举起手在座位上蹦来蹦去。

“不，行。”马斯切拉诺先于伊瓜因一步微笑着把拉维奇狠狠按坐在位置上。见如此情形的记者们哄堂大笑，连萨维利亚也忍俊不禁。

梅西的棕色眼睛始终没有离开台上的伊瓜因，笑纹自然地从嘴角蔓延开。注意到的洛佩斯似乎明白了些什么，但没等开口梅西就悄悄在他耳边说过段时间告诉他件大事。

“关于感情的吗？”洛佩斯很快猜到了。

“当然。”梅西说完离开洛佩斯的耳旁，没有掩盖眼神继续看台上的伊瓜因唱些越来越奇怪的歌。阿圭罗拉帕拉西奥跑上台抢走麦克风，硬生生将一米八的中锋挤了下去，加雷则边接住歪歪倒倒的伊瓜因边继续他的原创rap。

洛佩斯视线也自然地随梅西投向伊瓜因，欣慰地笑道：“等你亲口告诉我。”

“谢谢！”梅西的笑与洛佩斯初见他时相差无几。

洛佩斯知道国家队里两个锋线人员是搭档同时又是同性恋人是多么爆炸性的新闻，他得好好揣测用词发表出去。不过这一切都是梅西正式告知自己后再做的工作了，洛佩斯现在所需要的就是等待，等待这孩子把梦想与爱情成熟的果实一起收割进篮筐内。

生日宴会后，洛佩斯作为唯一留下帮忙收拾残局的记者边整理餐盘边问梅西是否知道格林童话里关于永恒的描写，得到的是意料之中的摇头。

“有座两英里高宽深的钻石山，每隔百年有一只鸟飞来啄山，等整个山都被啄掉时永恒的第一秒才结束。”洛佩斯温柔地诉说童话里夸张的比喻，随后摸轻抚梅西的头。

“你对于我而言就是那座钻石山啊，而我就是那只鸟，真的太幸运能目睹你永恒中的一瞬了。”

听到洛佩斯文绉绉的表白梅西羞红了脸，连把双手遮住自己。

“太肉麻了！”梅西孩子气地锤了洛佩斯的肩膀，过多少年他都无法适应旁人对自己的称赞。

但这段话的确是洛佩斯发自肺腑之言，他觉得人生于宇宙而言确实只是蜉蝣一梦。可梅西不同，即使洛佩斯自己肉体回归尘土灵魂回归上帝，关于阿根廷男孩的传奇依旧存在于人间。人们会像传颂百年前的伟人一样传颂他对足球的贡献，永恒不止。

“可是那人还没拿世界杯呢。”苛刻的同事在面对洛佩斯高度评价梅西的言论时总这么挑刺。

“那证明不了什么。”洛佩斯也总是严肃地反击。

从第一次在拉玛西亚见面那时，洛佩斯就已经察觉到，一切奖杯，荣誉，数据都无法诠释出他足下绽放的魅力。

*****  
生日后最后一场小组赛也以胜利告终，梅西以四粒进球位于射手榜前列。

“成为里奥优秀的锋线搭档。”赛后回宾馆休息，伊瓜因喃喃自语迪斯蒂法诺四年前的嘱托。

“你可以了。”听到后的加雷拍拍伊瓜因的背，“这几年国家队比赛就属你俩来电。”

“现在是安赫尔和里奥。”显然还没进球的伊瓜因有点担心自己的状态。

“不要太神经过敏了。”

“我只是不想拖后腿。”

“要拖后腿也是我们后防球员啊哈哈哈哈，媒体不都说我们是纸糊的。”

加雷从以前到现在都很会缓解紧张的气氛，他知道因伤差点错过世界杯的伊瓜因有多么珍惜这次来之不易的机会。

八强赛至加时赛后即将引来的是四强对手比利时。

“他们平均年龄相当年轻，”萨维利亚于赛前一天照例开始战术会谈，“而且个头都很高。阿扎尔，德布劳内都是后防要注意的对象。”

“默腾斯也是。”伊瓜因提到自己关系甚好的俱乐部队友。

“pipa不要手软哦。”加雷调侃。

“库尔图瓦这门将也难对付。”同属于英超的阿圭罗悄悄在梅西耳边说小话。

梅西没打穿过切尔西的球门，也就是说没有攻陷过库尔图瓦的城池。

对此梅西只是边喝马黛茶边平淡地说：“我期待并享受破纪录的瞬间。”

“同理，里奥也是他们重点盯防对象。”萨维利亚经常强调这点，希望球队不要过分依赖梅西。

梅西深知对手一般都是加倍防守自己，但还是表示：“老盯着我或许会遗忘更可怕的怪物。”

的确，瑞典的一剑封喉是数年前奥运会决赛接过梅西妙传的迪马利亚复制的杰作。对方防守队员完全被高速启动的梅西吸引，顺带着会注意同在禁区中间的伊瓜因，却忽略掉右侧大片空当任由迪马利亚寻找到合适的位置接过梅西的传球。

“里奥从来不觉得自己是个大魔王这点真的可怕。”迪马利亚笑道，在他眼里，哪有比踢球的梅西更可怕的怪物呢。

直到萨维利亚上任，阿根廷国家队才终于找到如何使用梅西的方法。在此之前，由于红蓝衣与蓝白衣的梅西判若两人，还作对不唱国歌，媒体与极端球迷想尽办法质疑梅西对阿根廷的忠诚。而打开球王的钥匙后，他们又开始把阿根廷国家队塑造成由梅西霸权的球队，这让梅西觉得越发莫名其妙。

“阿根廷队从来不是我一个人的球队。”梅西望着战术板，轻声说道。

梅西在告诉球队里所有人，每个人都可以成为英雄，帮助队伍成为球场上的主宰。

队员们相继而笑。梅西不是那种大吼大叫的豪放型领袖，但任何轻描淡写的言论却有着振奋人心的作用。萨维利亚并没有看错，现在全队上下都受到鼓舞，斗志昂扬。

四强赛，比利时。

1984年，马拉多纳一人单挑红魔整条防线。在高大的欧洲人面前，瘦小的阿根廷人反而更像是巨人。

在开赛后八分钟，进球的黄金点之一，阿根廷队这一代最引以为傲的九号进球了。

没有停球直接在球悬空时抬脚射门，这很伊瓜因。

“pipa！！！！”比格利亚，迪马利亚，梅西三个离伊瓜因最近的人边喊边扑倒他身上。

看台上的阿根廷球迷肆意挥舞球衣，光着膀子撕破喉咙上蹦下窜，球场瞬间爆发蓝白色的地震。

而年轻的比利时人并没能在接下来的几十分钟内找到突破口，当加雷奋力踢出卢卡库传到在阿根廷禁区的最后一次机会球后，哨声响起。

后卫加雷守护住了前锋伊瓜因带来的胜利。阿根廷国家队成为整体，每个人，都可以成为英雄。

赛后伊瓜因望着天空与梅西拥抱在一起。

“是你的好搭档？”伊瓜因笑问，呼吸吹到梅西的后背上。

“都是我的好搭档。”梅西笑着一视同仁。

伊瓜因瞧见有小鸟飞上天空，随即好像是号令般，一群鸟从四面八方围了过来。它们在天空留下飞行的弧线后，一起直冲云霄。羽毛轻轻落于伊瓜因肩上，又被风刮落于草地。

此时的伊瓜因并不知道，这一球将耗尽他国家队余下生涯里的所有运气。


	9. Chapter 9

“如果您生活在现代，您会为哪个国家效力呢。”

那是若干年前与伊瓜因探讨完法国与阿根廷效力的问题的后续，伊瓜因只记得老人苦笑道：“我啊，已经过了爱假设的年龄了。”

“世界杯这件事，早在肯佩斯为阿根廷获得冠军时，我就已经释然了。”

1978年，不惑之年的迪斯蒂法诺在老式的电视机前看见决赛的纪念碑球场遍地蓝白，这个他又爱又恨却最终执念一生的颜色吞没了橙色帝国，留给荷兰人另一段无冕的忧伤。

或许那是老人最后一次假设人生。

他目不转睛地盯着电视机屏幕镜头里的草坪，盯着盯着仿佛穿越进屏幕中决赛的现场，变成24岁因二战错过首次世界杯机会的自己。紧贴年轻人肌肤的是印有九号的阿根廷国家队球衣，最熟悉的心爱战靴则实实在在地踏在他梦开始的地方。队友们欢喜着把与雷米特杯截然不同却豪不逊色的大力神杯递到他手心，怂恿将其举过头顶。年轻的迪斯蒂法诺像是捧着初恋情人般小心亲吻，顷刻间缓缓落下热泪。

“阿根廷，我真的好想恨你。”

迪斯蒂法诺在7月7日做了一场梦。他梦见在阿根廷世敌的马拉卡纳球场，夜晚烟火奏响的刹那，神圣的彩光铺天盖地。蓝白与金溶于黑夜与绿地，歌声与欢呼雀跃不止。这群把对足球的痴狂刻入骨髓的疯子们围队长一圈喜极而泣，时隔12年圣杯终于被她的孩子接回南美故土，重新浸染蜜奶与茶香。

梅西骄傲地高举大力神杯，那模样像极了马拉多纳，像极了肯佩斯，像极了想象中的自己。

他在这场完美的梦中永远地合上了双眼。

*****  
与比利时的胜利欢腾没过多久，加戈就已告诉伊瓜因迪斯蒂法诺因心脏病突发做手术。伊瓜因连忙在胸前画了好几道阿门向上帝祈祷，可最后还是没有奏效。

迪斯蒂法诺的讣告公布后，曾在皇马效力的阿根廷帮聚集到了伊瓜因和加雷的寝室。比赛休息日，他们悼念起这位上世纪伟大的球星。

“夺冠的时候，迪斯蒂法诺先生还来皇马庆典看过我们，祝贺我得Mvp。”迪马利亚怀念道。

13—14赛季，伊瓜因走后一年皇马终于得到阔别数年的欧冠奖杯。伊瓜因恭喜过迪马利亚，迪马利亚却说伊瓜因本应该也能和他一起享受这个荣誉的，两人一左一右中间待着米娅和丽娜与大耳朵杯照张照片该多好。

还没等他们悼念多久，阿圭罗就带着梅西一起闯了进来，后面还跟着比格利亚和拉维奇。

“迪斯蒂法诺先生他——”还没等梅西说完，身后被拉维奇推搡的比格利亚没刹住车，一下子扑倒梅西，梅西顺势倒在最前方的阿圭罗身上。三个人宛如骨牌般，要不是阿圭罗身子结实硬生生站住了脚，恐怕都要摔倒地上。

“我们正聊着呢。”加戈看这滑稽的一幕强忍笑意说。

罗梅罗和罗德里格斯拿来扑克牌，一下子伊瓜因和加雷的房间布满了人，他们坐在床上也聊起迪斯迪发诺的传奇人生。拉维奇插话问罗德里格斯手上的牌是干什么，他回答说萨维利亚希望能休息一会后集合训练，并把牌放到床上，顺手拿遥控器打开电视。

“其他人呢？”拉维奇问。

“啊，在哈维尔那边玩。”罗德里格斯回复。

在马斯切拉诺的房间里肯定玩不开，一向嫌事不够大的拉维奇心想。

“我们这人有点多，要不让pocho过去吧。”罗梅罗看拉维奇一脸不愿意故意说道。

拉维奇连忙摆手开始发放扑克牌，还自称为赌场荷官，惹得屋子里哄堂大笑。

“这么说来，你伤没事吗？”罗梅罗抽出牌问迪马利亚。

迪马利亚无奈地摸摸腿部肌肉：“队医不太建议.....”

“嘿那啥啥，”自称性感荷官的拉维奇连连打断，“咱安赫尔从小恢复能力杠杠的。”

迪马利亚被拉维奇逗笑。与比利时的比赛受的伤让他有点措手不及，如果能为球队做些什么，迪马利亚并不在乎为此失去双腿。

7月8日，训练主要内容针对下一个目标是荷兰。

荷兰与阿根廷的世界杯故事并不少，无论哪场比赛都塑造了不用的经典对决场合。

洛佩斯因为工作忙碌最终没能来看望梅西他们的训练，梅西感觉很可惜。

“他儿子生日就是我们和荷兰的比赛日，”倒在草坪上伸展双腿的梅西说，“我想提前把礼物给他。”

“落场球衣和贺卡吗？”加戈坐到梅西旁边问。

“还是费尔南多懂我。”

洛佩斯与贝罗妮卡的三个孩子都是梅西和阿根廷球迷。为了照顾三个孩子，贝罗妮卡没能和洛佩斯一起来巴西报道世界杯。但她与以前一样，一直关心着阿根廷国家队的境况。

与梅西一样，洛佩斯因为世界杯工作负荷量过重。同事们要他能早点回宾馆就早点，巴西的治安比阿根廷还要差。

“玛利亚那可怜的孩子先前都出车祸了。”同事们跟洛佩斯谈起八强赛后过世的同僚，劝告洛佩斯不要劳累过度。

“没事的没事的。”洛佩斯连连感谢同事们的好意。

另一个有朋友在训练场地报道的同事敲敲洛佩斯的肩膀，给他看刚传给自己的球队里新鲜照片。训练气氛融洽又充满活力，洛佩斯看着笑颜常开的梅西，欣慰地笑了。

“他在阿根廷国家队不常笑感觉。”同事指着梅西感叹。

“你们给他那么多无缘无故的压力，当然不对你们笑。”洛佩斯反驳，他眼里的梅西可总是对队友傻呵呵的。

同事马上把手机收回，故意说你再这样就不给你看了。洛佩斯只好举手投降，得以有继续看照片的机会。

晚上，阿根廷国家队回房休息，洛佩斯却去往了别的地方继续工作。

“你比运动员还忙，”贝罗妮卡给洛佩斯打了通国际长途电话，“病了可没人照顾你。”

“就精神压力上我比那些小伙子小太多啦。”洛佩斯习惯自己的工作量，他在聊天的途中收好自己的原稿，并将电子版发送回奥莱报报社邮箱。

“明天对荷兰呢，还是我们儿子生日。里奥刚给我发短信说今天没等到你，就只能等荷兰赛后才能把礼物拜托你转交了。”

“他可真细心。”

“然后你猜我告诉我们家臭小子后他怎么说？他说进决赛才是最好的礼物！”

“这混小鬼，”洛佩斯笑了，“要求还挺高。”

聊罢洛佩斯看见手机里传来梅西的彩信，原来他已经迫不及待地提前透露了给孩子的生日礼物内容，贺卡上面还多出了阿根廷全队的签名，明显是凑热闹的大家给的福利。

“会赢的。”贝罗妮卡对于梅西完成孩子的愿望信心十足。

“可是如果他没能做到像大家期待的那样获得冠军，我们会像抛弃耶稣一样把他钉上十字架吗？”洛佩斯下意识说出另一种担忧。

“你在说什么，我和你不会的。”贝罗妮卡略感不安。

“不，我指的是民众。”

或许是察觉到气氛突然凝重，洛佩斯连忙转换了语气：“但我挺想看球队胜利。”

“大家都会说，那小伙终于加冕成王了。”贝罗妮卡说。

“是啊，但这不是我最主要的目的，”洛佩斯回想起初遇时，穿着萨维奥拉球衣踮球的梅西笑道，“无关国家荣耀无关超越马拉多纳，我只是期待我的小男孩能去拥抱住最大的梦想。”

“他是否称王并不重要，我只希望他能幸福。”

夫妻二人聊完后，贝罗妮卡去照顾孩子们睡觉了。洛佩斯的同事们也逐渐离开准备回宾馆，当洛佩斯从繁忙中晃过神来，已经过了零点。他舒展了疲惫的肩膀从电脑前离开，出门叫了辆出租车。

虽然夜色伴随人很疲惫，但他内心仍然涌动着激动的心情。两个重要的日子重合在一起让他迫不及待地去过好这一天。现在这个时间还可以赶回宾馆睡个觉，起床后和小儿子视频通话祝他生日快乐，然后泡杯咖啡养足精力，等待下午比赛开场。

*****  
“豪尔赫过世了。”

梅西愣住半晌，迟疑地问：“哪位......豪尔赫？”

“豪尔赫洛佩斯。”

“你在开玩笑，这一点也不好笑。”梅西强迫自己挤出一丝笑容，意图让传达话的马斯切拉诺告诉自己这一切都不是真的。

“冷静下，里奥。”马斯切拉诺顿声道。

梅西机械般扭头注意到马斯切拉诺无奈的表情，这才相信事情的真实性。梅西就像是螺丝松了的机器一动不动，一句话都说不出来。

豪尔赫洛佩斯在阿根廷与荷兰半决赛也是他儿子生日当天凌晨一点，遭遇车祸当场死亡。他整个人被抛出窗外头部直撞电线杆，脸已血肉模糊到无法辨别身份，只能凭借沾满血迹的稿件上落款的名字判断。肇事者是巴西当地的偷车贼，尚未抓捕，而巴西官方并不想多分散世界杯的警备在这上面，迅速以事故处理潦草归案。

“这不可能，”梅西失控地抓乱自己的头发，“我们昨天才短信过。”

“我还有好多好多话没有跟他说。”

“好多好多。”

洛佩斯喜欢采访时手拿一支笔，无论记不记东西都会玩弄笔套。他太忙的时候不爱修整胡子和领带，但会抽出空来看梅西的每一场比赛。他爱拿爱妻宝贝的照相机对准梅西和他的朋友，笑道来张合影吧。快门的闪光经常惹得梅西眯起双眼，等刺眼感散去后梅西睁开，每次率先映入眼帘的是洛佩斯的笑。

马斯切拉诺见失神的梅西坐在休息室椅子上也没有多说什么，他走过去抱住梅西，将头埋在他肩上。伊瓜因也听闻此事过来，看见互相安慰的马斯切拉诺和梅西识趣地先避开了。

“里奥没事吧。”伊瓜因自言自语。

“他很敏感，很善良。”不知从哪冒出来的加雷回答道。

“这阵子像过了十年样，太突然了，接二连三的。”

“巴西人有毛病，”加雷愤愤不平，“这案件明显有问题。”

“等赛后我想和里奥一起呼吁巴西警方能重视这件事。”伊瓜因也觉得事情有蹊跷。

没过多久，梅西和马斯切拉诺也从休息室出来了。梅西看伊瓜因和加雷倚靠在门前，张开双手。

“能抱下吗？”

加雷和伊瓜因两一米八几的高大男人二话不说将梅西一把抱入怀中，窒息得梅西顿时后悔了。但还是很温暖，梅西心想，并把脑袋陷进里面。加雷拿自己胡子狠狠蹭了蹭梅西的脸，伊瓜因也不甘落后地蹭了另一边。

“我，原本打算这次世界杯后公开我们的事，通过豪尔赫。”梅西小声在伊瓜因耳边说。

“也可以晚点。”伊瓜因安抚梅西。

“好多话，好多话，”梅西重复着，“我想对豪尔赫说好多话。”

“里奥。”伊瓜因低吟梅西的名字。

加雷感觉自己被无视了，很不服气地抬脚踢了伊瓜因屁股。伊瓜因下意识说出脏话，并松开一只手护住自己屁股。梅西见这一幕逗笑了，他们向贝罗妮卡发出悼念信息，贝罗妮卡的状态并不好没有马上回复。

“或许她刚刚准备好孩子的生日派对。”梅西把心里的想法说了出来，但很快眼神从悲伤变换为坚定。

“我们要赢。”

梅西比谁都知道不能把悲伤的情绪带进球场上。

他望向天空，将献给外婆的庆祝动作做了一次，这次是献给朋友豪尔赫洛佩斯。

与荷兰的半决赛，前世界杯亚军的实力不容小瞧。尽管核心三人罗本，范佩西，斯内德已年过三十，却依旧把世界杯欧洲杯双料冠军西班牙以5-1送回家。

“很明显，这场比赛是考验中后卫。”萨维利亚直截了当，顺便还特意盯了德米凯利斯一眼。

“刚刚是不是瞪了我。”德米凯利斯一哆嗦。

“嗯。”萨巴莱塔毫不客气。

赛前梅西在更衣室收到了贝罗妮卡的回信，她没有带私人情绪，坚强地祝福梅西和同伴们能赢下这场比赛。

“真是个好女人。”偷看到短信内容的阿圭罗感叹。

比赛如所有人预料那样很难踢。与隔壁大胜巴西的德国不一样，他们焦灼至点球大赛。罗梅罗和西莱森，两国的门将立马成为全场的焦点。

“紧张吗？”点球大战前，马斯切拉诺问罗梅罗。

罗梅罗摇摇头，不按套路出牌。他自己有两手准备，一来藏了件写着“幸运女神眷顾于我”的衣服，二来把爱妻在北京奥运会时给他的信件揣进裤袋。

“今夜，你将成为英雄。”

这一夜，塞尔吉奥罗梅罗复制了塞尔吉奥戈耶切亚的神话。

当西莱森手套触碰到罗德斯里格斯的球时，荷兰举国上下都愿意与魔鬼交易只求能扑出去。可不足半秒，来势汹汹的足球暴力般粉碎年轻门将搭建的墙，直撞球网。

进决赛了。

阿根廷全队上下什么都忘了，脑袋里只剩下了本能的反应，就是跑。使劲地，拼了命般往前跑，这是运动员最原始宣泄情感的方式。

范佩西裹进深蓝色的运动服，他看到梅西狂奔向禁区的背影，想起了四年前的自己。

明天，阿根廷人又会是何种表情。

拿到决赛门票而欣喜若狂的范佩西，南非盛宴哨响后暗自神伤的范佩西。

仅仅只有一天的时间。

那个该死的误判随之带来的蝴蝶效应卷走了南非的他们一切念想，对于荷兰人而言裁判就是操蛋的西班牙人帮手。

但不同于那年炎夏泪水在眼眶打颤的不甘，范佩西似乎已经知足了。范佩西远望安慰哭泣儿子的罗本，转过身取下队长袖标走上看台，递给荷兰国家队最忠实的球迷橙衣将军，请求他能继续陪在正值年少的年轻人身边。

终有一日，郁金香会于盛夏绽放。

老人虔诚地亲吻范佩西的双手，毫不犹豫地点点头。

赛后球场上两种颜色所倾洒的两种泪水淹没了草坪。世界杯第四次荷阿对决，最终以阿根廷扳平胜负告终。

阿根廷人高兴得忘乎所以，忘记了上帝爱他们同时也爱他们的敌人。

*****  
决赛前一夜巴西人在阿根廷宾馆外放了一夜的鞭炮，敲了一夜的鼓。

清晨，迪马利亚并不意外收到皇马的信件。队医仓促地告知皇马高层警告他不要打决赛加重伤势的意图，迪马利亚边听边撕碎没开封的信件扔进了垃圾桶。他离开医务室找到在会议室里与助教商量战术的萨维利亚。

“如果我需要上场的话，就让我上吧，”迪马利亚对萨维利亚说，“我的腿今天不用还要留到什么时候用。”

萨维利亚犹豫了一下，回复明白了。

迪马利亚想要再表达些什么，可越说越激动甚至眼泪先一步掉了下来。萨维利亚慌地去找纸巾，问迪马利亚腿是不是还是很疼。

“不....一点也不疼。”迪马利亚早已经感受不到疼痛了，因为他把能打的药物针剂都往腿上扎了。他还决定在比赛前再打一次，不惜用日后职业生涯来换这90分钟里身体的平安无事。

“我懂你的心情，安赫尔，”萨维利亚宽慰道，“但你和足球的交情还长着，不要这么糟蹋自己。”

“我，我现在在决赛啊！如果能和一起踢球的兄弟获得冠军，什么都是值得的。”

“只要我还有一丁点用场，我一定会跑到腿断掉为止，所以请.....不要顾忌我的伤。”

“我会考虑的，安赫尔。”萨维利亚递上纸巾，招呼迪马利亚去与训练场的队友进行赛前训练。

迪马利亚与队友们会合后，伊瓜因很快发现他的情绪不太对劲。

“小面条，你哭了吗？”

“我没！”迪马利亚立刻高声否认，可过了会又改口，“不.....我不知道为什么....我怕因为我的伤导致队伍有损失。”

“赛前不要多想了，亚历杭德罗会做出他的选择的。”伊瓜因拍拍迪马利亚的肩膀。

“安赫尔，相信我们。”梅西跑到迪马利亚旁边，亲了亲他右侧的头发。

“会顺利的！”远处的罗梅罗和罗霍也高喊着，“我们淘汰赛一球未失呢！”

迪马利亚缓解了情绪，他低头对膝盖下的小腿腹说道：“真要派你上场的时候要给我争气啊。”

“让里奥成为阿根廷的神明吧。”比格利亚笑嘻嘻地耷拉一头金发。

梅西听罢连连摆手捂住脸，他始终没能适应被人当面夸赞。

“对啊，”拉维奇笑道，“里奥的传记电影以冠军结尾，天啊像是神话一样。”

“有空假设不如练球笨蛋。”马斯切拉诺一个足球从拉维奇耳旁呼啸而过。

“你杀人啊！”拉维奇无辜地躲到迪马利亚身后。

“哈维尔屁股还好吗？”罗德里格斯坏笑着调侃半决赛肛门撕裂的事。

“我知道！”拉维奇又插上嘴，“男同性恋如果没事先准备就会这样——”

“里奥屁股里面没出事，倒是马斯切出事了。”加雷也在旁边多嘴，被伊瓜因打了一拳。

“pocho，你怎么什么都能想到荤段子。”马斯切拉诺靠近拉维奇的脸，搞得迪马利亚夹在中间不知所措。

马斯切拉诺弹了拉维奇额头后，转头轻声在迪马利亚耳边说道:“一切会顺利的。”

“他刚刚在说我坏话吗？”拉维奇探出头。

“没有啦。”迪马利亚噗地笑出声。

最终，萨维利亚并没有把迪马利亚放到首发阵容。

迪马利亚依然打上封闭，他拍拍自己的腿感觉没有太大痛感便不再向队医索要更多药剂。

深蓝色的客场球衣像极了1990年。

显然决赛的这一夜依旧不属于阿根廷。

球场上的时间与现实相比是如同快进般浓缩在一起的。进球不足秒钟的瞬间声响是日耳曼信徒积攒一百二十分钟爆发出沸腾的啤酒盖，也是阿根廷逐梦人用十载光阴换来碎了满地的宝石。

烟花在坠落，天空在撕裂，大地在沦陷，氧气在摇晃。

足球从球场边线落入替补过道的角落，悄无声息。一旁喝着咖啡的工作人员碰巧撞见，默默地拾起决赛用球在手上弹了几下后，交还给举办方。

阿根廷队沿天梯往上步履艰难地行走，来不及过多留意擦身而过的大力神杯。只是不足秒针的一瞥，被赫拉克勒斯双手螺旋状环绕的地球在灯光的聚焦下好似灼烧般。生命力的纯金光晕毒辣地刺入视网膜，顺着脉络硬生生在海马体刻下鲜明的痕迹，头昏目眩。

足底，膝盖，肌肉，腹部，胸膛，脑袋，都好疼。

汗水从梅西额间落于嘴角，他咽入喉中宛若流沙般干涸，嘶哑得对手中的金球奖发表不出任何看法。

梅西不会哭。

当2011年萨维利亚告诉梅西从今往后他就是队长时，他就决定将所有负面情绪尽可能地吞下肚子。马斯切拉诺把队长袖标首次帮他系上时，说里奥比谁都适合。那时他就不再是国家队首秀后红牌下场，被前辈们保护的孩子。他要成为队里的树，成为根基也要成为遮住烈日与暴雨的保护伞。

——Vamos Argentina   
——Vamos Argentina 

球场响起阿根廷球迷为他们的助威声迟迟没有停息，人民在为他们的英雄奏响凯歌。

歌声中阿圭罗哽咽得说不出话，只能被萨巴莱塔抱在怀里才能稍微平静。

“我他妈的踢了个屎。”阿圭罗眼眶红肿，他手颤抖得捏不住亚军奖牌。

“过去了，都过去了。”萨巴莱塔在安慰阿圭罗的同时似乎也在安慰自己。

加戈走向迪马利亚，迪马利亚想说些什么，但还是说不出口咬着嘴唇摇摇头。加戈抱住迪马利亚，后者泪水夺眶而出。迪马利亚死死扯住加戈的球衣，此时打的麻醉剂似乎顿时全部失效了，腿就好像是被锯刀切割数片般绞痛，他整个人就这么瘫倒在加戈怀中，加戈支撑不住最后两个人一起跪倒在草坪上。

伊瓜因呆立在球场中心，看着欢腾的德国人与他们的恋人共同庆祝胜利。周围的金色彩带显得他们的金发更加醒目，一切都似乎在告诉世人这胜利之于德国是多么般配。

“哨声，太早了，太快了，”伊瓜因听见马斯切拉诺带着哭腔对拉维奇低喃着，语序已然乱了套，“我，还想踢。”

被诺伊尔锤过的后脑勺有点沉，伊瓜因低头盯着脚尖。用鞋钉没有目的地来回摩擦草坪，直到他看见十号鞋袜出现自己面前才停住。

伊瓜因绷不住面无表情的脸，强行故作镇定却无法抑制语气中的哽咽：“我不是你的好搭档。”

“别说了。”梅西带着微颤的呼吸声驳回了伊瓜因的话。

伊瓜因紧紧抱住梅西，两人再也没说什么，唯有亚军奖牌于胸前碰撞在一起的金属声噼里啪啦敲响。

*****  
“至今我还忘不了拉维奇泼我水的场景，这里很美好。”萨维利亚没有改变世界杯期间的想法辞去了主教练职务。

伊瓜因耿耿于怀自己的越位球与单刀不进。他一人闷在家里把被窝严严实实包裹自己并给尼古拉斯打了好几通电话。他做着平行世界的假设，那个平行世界的自己更加果断，更加准确。

“可现在不是如果，”尼古拉斯说，“就算如此这也是24年以来最棒的比赛，你们在巴西人的地盘走到了最后。哪怕遗憾，也不伤大雅。”

伊瓜因翻了个身子不小心将手机摔落于地。他呆呆地瞅向地板，放弃了重新捡起的想法，把被子遮住脸，倒头睡了过去。

他做了场梦。梦见自己的身体穿过床往下坠落，直到楼房瓦解，本是布满人行道与车辆的地面突然变成汪洋大海。而身体扑通一声巨响被波浪吞没，水像利刀般钻进耳朵与鼻腔割裂大脑，意识模糊之时海水幻化成蓝色的玫瑰花瓣掩盖全身。伊瓜因扭头看向自己的左手手腕，生出荆棘穿过动脉。他咳了几声，鲜血从裂开的伤口渗出，宛如露珠滴落花瓣，最终蓝色被染成一片腥红。花瓣越变越多压抑身体无法动弹，连呼吸的余地都没留有，感官上无止境的窒息席卷了意识。

伊瓜因惊醒，才发现床单勒住了自己的脖子。他起身来到卫生间洗了把脸，抬头望向镜子，瞧见憔悴不堪的自己。

“可不能输。”伊瓜因自言自语，把手掌按到镜子上抹干残留的雾气。


	10. Chapter 10

2014年，2015年，2016年。梦魇般的三年。

这三年梅西之于巴萨，伊瓜因之于那不勒斯都获得了梦幻般的成绩。金球五冠加身，欧冠金靴在手，里奥梅西将他的传奇进一步无限放大。打破意甲进球记录的伊瓜因，也书写了属于他的亚平宁奇迹。

可这样的他们，却依旧没能在国家队拿到冠军。

第二名，到底意味什么。

29岁的梅西终于发现当真正无法言语的痛苦来临时，哭泣也是没有声音的。

氧气被碾成犹如鱼刺大小的细针扎进呼吸管道，为了咳出而干呕却堵塞胸腔。

“上帝。”或许是真的不知道该说什么了，梅西只吐出这么一个词。

2016年美洲杯后，梅西退出阿根廷国家队，和谁都没说一句话来到阿圭罗家过夜。伊瓜因和马斯切拉诺也在随后宣布退出阿根廷国家队。

足协的不作为，舆论的愤慨，连续的咫尺之遥，压垮了他们所有人。

“三次了，”伊瓜因喃喃自语，“对不起。”

“你不用道歉，这不是你一个人的运动。要错我们所有人都错了。”马斯切拉诺在离开营地前对伊瓜因说道。

德米凯利斯担心梅西真的会退出国家队。他心疼这个从10几岁刚入国家队就背负使命和压力的孩子。

“他太自责了，”萨巴莱塔在与德米的通话中谈道，“把所有错都揽在自己身上。”

“在这个时候退出国家队的人，一定不是对国家队心灰意冷，而是对自己吧。”

萨巴莱塔看家里被装裱在墙上的世青赛夺冠照片，身为队长的他举起奖杯被彩带淹没，所有人的眼里只有道不尽的欣喜与对未来的憧憬。

“如果我不在，或许早就夺冠了。”梅西落寞的告别语，字里行间透露着渴望留下又不能留下的不舍。

“他会回来的，让他在kun家里静静吧。”萨巴莱塔安抚着急的德米凯利斯。

德米凯利斯清楚梅西还有很长的路要走，他值得带领阿根廷去俄罗斯，甚至去卡塔尔，不同于已经濒临职业生涯末年的自己。

同样担心的还有贝罗妮卡。奥莱报报社慌乱一团，梅西的退出简直给足协致命打击。贝罗妮卡看着已经混乱不堪的同事们，叹了口气。

“妈妈，里奥真的不回来了吗？”

面对回家后儿子的疑问，贝罗妮卡也不知道怎么说。

“每次都这样不知悔改，”贝罗妮卡无奈地说，“这个国家已经逼多少运动员离开了呢？”

“里奥就算要离开也不该这样离开的。”

“妈妈，”男孩拿出梅西在巴西世界杯送他的生日礼物，珍惜地抱在怀里，“我想抱抱里奥。在我们这个国家爱他的人永远是最多的，如果可以我希望我们的爱能盖住所有令他难过的话，一层层直到里奥再也看不到的程度。”

贝罗妮卡看着亲吻落场球衣的儿子不禁落泪，她赶紧拿手抹去泪水，不慎戒指划伤眼角。她似乎是不忍亡夫附在戒指上的思念看见他爱的家人和阿根廷国家队此番惨景，便把戒指取下放到桌上。

“不光是里奥，”贝罗妮卡强忍哽咽道，“大家都已经很棒了，只是不太幸运。”

电视上过激的言论依然在播放着，足球评说家唾沫横飞地提议要趁机把阿根廷国家队所有人全部清扫，这群梅西的追随者也得跟梅西一起滚出去。屏幕放出这几年征战大赛的球员集体照，大部分人脸上被狠狠地打了红色的大叉。

“神经病！”男孩气急败坏地爆粗口关掉了电视。

贝罗妮卡抚摸儿子的头发，她也只是媒体工作者的一员却没办法阻止舆论恶劣的影响，这让她又生气又惭愧。

豪尔赫说他希望看见里奥实现梦想的一天 ，贝罗妮卡也想替他见证里奥的全部征途。马拉多纳那样志得意满可以，巴蒂斯图塔那样壮志未酬也可以，但如果像现在这样以根除毒瘤的方式将他与他的同伴们一起否定，贝罗妮卡真不知道该怎么跟豪尔赫的墓前讲述这一切了。

荷兰的那场半决赛，梅西眉眼敞开奋不顾身地往前奔跑。他直接冲到与罗梅罗抱在一起的罗德里格斯背后压根不怕撞破鼻子，迪马利亚哭得扭曲了模样还不忘跑去揉乱梅西的碎发，拉维奇狂吼着学起迪马利亚只不过他快要扯掉萨维利亚头顶仅剩的头发。阿根廷球员们有的相拥而泣，有的被队医与工作人员扑倒在草坪上，有的红肿着脸把衣服绑做旗子挥舞着。

天空与大地连为一线。

那时他们的泪水与笑容是同义词。

看直播的贝罗妮卡怀抱刊登豪尔赫讣告的报纸哭得不省人事，她觉得之后无论失败亦或是成功，这一刻都将是他们一家永恒的记忆。

那一夜带给阿根廷人时隔24年的狂欢，全部在3年后化为泡影。

他们被拴上手铐定了罪，罪名是亚军，刑期是无期。

******  
梅西睡在阿圭罗身边，快到而立之年的他们在悲伤的时候选择回归到最初的那几年。年轻的梅西抱着枕头硬是把两个单独的床并列在一起，和阿圭罗紧挨着睡。阿圭罗被梅西的呼噜声扰得睡不着便打开电视，直到被床另一边的脚踢翻遥控器才乖乖睡觉。南非世界杯阿圭罗听说贝隆会拿枕头摁梅西的脸来终结鼾声后，只要做宿友阿圭罗和梅西睡前枕头大战总少不了，唯有被马斯切拉诺脸黑着敲门才消停。

那时真年轻。他们都忍不住去想。

“或许留胡子不是好事。”阿圭罗迷迷糊糊地抱怨。

“留长发？已经过了年龄了吧。”梅西随便应付着。

“不要，那好丑。”

“我不丑，要丑也是你丑。”

阿圭罗一听到自己的坏话马上清醒了，转头用被子捂住梅西的脸，把他裹成了肉团子。闹腾后他想起前不久梅西退出国家队的事，却欲言又止。

“算了，睡个好觉吧里奥。醒来啥都没了，肯定啥都没。”阿圭罗翻了个身，顺便抢走了梅西的被子。

梅西似乎料到阿圭罗想问什么。他把自己和阿圭罗的被子抢到怀里，默契地也什么没说。合眼前梅西想起伊瓜因曾经说过总是做一个溺水的梦，楼房会变成海，海会变成花，花会杀死他。可在百年美洲杯之后这个梦就不再找他了，反而一切都反射到了现实。

伊瓜因走之前告诉梅西他会去大哥家住，之后便是一句温柔地晚安。

大家都好像在催梅西睡觉，希望梦境能成为平行世界的入口，还他一个完美的故事。

他却做了一个关于儿时的梦，纽维尔男孩队四处是水洼的球场。他只身来到栅栏旁的观众席，瞧见外婆坐在那神采奕奕地看着球场。梅西顺着外婆的目光发现了草坪上儿时的自己，在一堆高个子里格外明显。

外婆大声地朝球场中心喊话，问小小的梅西喜欢足球吗。

“喜欢！”话音未落外婆就开始叫嚣那些不给梅西传球的孩子们赶快传球，比周围人小一圈的梅西蹦蹦跶跶地跌倒在泥土上，污水溅上他的脸蛋。可梅西没来得及擦掉就起身穿梭于人群中，一不留神就进了一球。

“像个跳蚤。”母亲在外婆身边看着小梅西远处招手，十足可爱。

“里奥，你现在还喜欢足球吗？”

“我还记得，初次送你去纽维尔老男孩青训的那天。你进了球，在禁区前开心极了地向我们挥手。你说你喜欢足球，你想以此为生。”

梅西听见身旁的外婆在问已经成为大人的他，可此时什么话也说不出来。

爱与伤害是等价的，它们从不经人同意擅自互相转换。爱越深，伤越难以释怀，足球是如此，阿根廷亦是如此。

拉丁美洲人在足球上加以浓厚的家国情怀，足球不再只是单纯的一项运动或是谋生的工具。出征国际赛事的他们成为人民精神寄托的筑梦者，胜负远比其他更为重要。似乎注定，他们对足球与祖国的爱将变得痛苦。

可这份痛苦比什么都美丽，美丽得如罂粟，取其籽为养分，取其汁却为毒品。

一个多月后，梅西宣布重新回归国家队。随后伊瓜因和马斯切拉诺也宣布回归。

“里奥回来了！大家都回来了！”听闻消息的儿子沿街放学后抱住贝罗妮卡，不禁眼泪打湿母亲的裙角。街头结束了自发的游行，他们将报纸当作花洒落于地庆祝梅西的回归。

贝罗妮卡弯腰将儿子拥入怀中，在周围的庆祝声中重复着一样的话，:“大家都回来了，一切会变好的。”

*****  
伊瓜因收到了恐吓信，这已经不是第一次了。他合上家门口的信件箱，没关门便在玄关拆开从头到尾看了一遍。

阿根廷人早就不像2010年那会爱他，他也不再像2010年那样无忧无虑畅想未来。

巴西世界杯决赛错失单刀，智利美洲杯罚丢点球，百年美洲杯错失单刀。

随着梅西的点球飞上看台，三进决赛三连亚的事实摆在了全世界眼里，任何创作家都不敢描写的剧情在拉丁美洲大陆魔幻上演。

现实也没有虚幻世界那么宽容，当一个人的失误在最注目的地方累积，过往的贡献全部会被泼上黑墨。伊瓜因终究要成为球迷与舆论情绪的垃圾桶，成为解释悲剧的宣泄口，成为失败与遗憾的象征。

杀死英雄的方法很简单，只需要每个人向他吐口水就行了。

于是近乎自然地，伊瓜因不再是大众眼里阿根廷国家队内能摧城拔寨的军神阿克琉斯，而是那致命脚踵。

“到底怎么知道我大哥家地址的。”伊瓜因将恐吓信丢尽垃圾桶后，只说出了这句话。

伊瓜因不抗拒批评也不愿意被人原谅，接受与成败相关的评价可以弥补他的不足。

但有些话只是单纯的恶意。

或许对于他们而言只是轻描淡写的泄愤，但对于伊瓜因而言如刀刃刺入胸口。每刺一次就在耳边恶狠狠地重复，这都是因为你造的孽，就算死了也不足以弥补，还有什么资格申辩。

可球员到头来只是做着足球这份工作的普通人，为什么要承受比那些抢劫犯，强奸犯，杀人犯更多的恨。如果将他的心脏挖出来就会发现与常人没有任何区别，没有坚硬的盔甲，只有血管包裹的肉和艰难的跳动。有人却只会在看后将他的心脏切开，喂给饥肠辘辘的野狗。

一边对他的痛苦不屑一顾，一边强迫他用没有心脏的空壳活下去。

伊瓜因骗自己他不在意这些。

又不得不承认有时挺羡慕梅西。

“pipa。”

伊瓜因听见梅西在叫他，等他转过头身后并没有一个人。

“我在想些什么。”

伊瓜因叹口气抓抓头皮，正准备从玄关回到卧室时，熟悉的影子从没有关紧的门后扑到他身上。

梅西用来遮脸的帽子因突然的跑动掉落于地，前额紧贴在自己恋人的肩旁，又用双手坏住后背抓紧衬衫。伊瓜因不由得后退几步，赤足从没穿牢的拖鞋滑落于冰冷的地板。等站稳后，伊瓜因踌躇半晌，将下巴埋在对方抹上发胶的头顶。

恍惚间想起许多年前的马德里，男孩也是如此猝不及防地闯进因手术在家养病的伊瓜因的住处，只不过这次没有那句询问是否足够惊喜。

“胡子，长了呢。”

伊瓜因回抱梅西，感觉自己的胸口被梅西的胡子挠得痒痒的。

“你明明也是。”梅西微微动了动脑袋说。

梅西没有提前告知便来到了伊瓜因的大哥家。当他穿过玄关时，注意到被扔在垃圾桶的信件。

“这是什么？”梅西并不知道那些是恐吓信，随意问了句。

“寄错人的。”伊瓜因笑道，敷衍了过去。

梅西没再多问。他随伊瓜因来到厨房，撑着脸看伊瓜因准备开水泡马黛茶。

“点球，我，踢飞了。”伊瓜因把马黛茶端给梅西后，似乎是受恐吓信的影响下意识说出一年前的往事。

“我也踢飞了。”梅西回应。

“那不一样。”伊瓜因意图说明梅西并没有错，错的都是自己。哪怕是今年他能把握好机会也不会拖到点球大赛，如果这三年决赛的失误哪怕其中只有一个解决了，都不会像现在这样全队被人民钉上耻辱柱。

“哪不一样了。”梅西放下茶认真地反问。

之后他们谁都没有再在对方面前提决赛。

“看杂志吗？”伊瓜因率先打破寂静。

不喜欢看书的梅西犹豫了小会后，点了点头。

“kun呢？”伊瓜因边把杂志翻出递给梅西边问，他知道梅西这几天都待在阿圭罗家。

“在家。我刚从他家出来。”梅西回答后反问伊瓜因大哥一家呢。

“莫妮塔和雷纳托在父母家，大哥和大嫂去买东西了一会回来，”伊瓜因说，“你也不用走了，留下来吃晚饭吧。”

等到尼古拉斯与妻子回到家，发现梅西在家的尼古拉斯似乎咽下了想说的话。伊瓜因在大哥家待的这几天也有觉得自己被瞒着什么，可一直没说破，如今这样怕是直到回都灵签合同都不会知道。

尼古拉斯瞧见垃圾桶里的信件马上意识到那是什么。他依旧犹豫半晌，却换作笑脸以待。伊瓜因在等待嫂子做好晚饭期间，主动开了口。

“你瞒着我什么。”

面对不加掩饰的逼问尼古拉斯有点措手不及，梅西识趣地准备离开客厅。他跑去伊瓜因睡的客房，翻起了书柜。见梅西走远尼古拉斯也不再选择隐瞒。

“我们母亲病了。”

很短的话宛如惊天霹雳般促使伊瓜因无法动弹，思考两秒才追问到底怎么了。他从美洲杯的比赛基地到尼古拉斯家时有跟父母进行过视频聊天，当时的母亲看上去和往常一样，温柔地叮嘱注意身体。

“大概....去年就有查出来了。是癌症.....她不想让你担心就没说......”

“垃圾桶，是恐吓信吧。之前也寄来过，爸妈那边也收到了一些。”

“他们觉得不能困扰到你，所以一直没说。”

一直？

这到底是从什么时候开始的事。

伊瓜因的手臂上纹有家人的纹身，每当进球时他都会亲吻。

“豪尔赫，南希，尼古拉斯，费德里科，劳塔罗，冈萨洛团结一心。”

“这种事能是负担吗！！！”伊瓜因扯住尼古拉斯的衣领失态地吼道，嫂子在厨房闻声吓得摔落果盘。梅西悄悄打开卧室门，在意地看了眼。

“你冷静一下。”尼古拉斯并没有反抗，任由弟弟对自己发泄被瞒在鼓里的愤怒。

“说的倒轻松！”伊瓜因手心紧握的布料扭曲一团，狠狠地把尼古拉斯整个身子甩到一边，没有进行职业锻炼的后者踉跄倒地。

“Pipa！”梅西的声音打断了伊瓜因恨不得还要上前揍一拳的冲动，嫂子急忙从厨房出来扶住倒地的尼古拉斯。

伊瓜因萌生了退役的想法。那一刻梦想也好，喜好也好，金钱也好，前景也好全部都不重要。他要兑现纹身刻进皮骨的疼痛，那是他对家庭的诺言。

梅西从伊瓜因身后抱住他。但现在伊瓜因冷静不下来，太多事情发生的太突然，他没办法收拾好情绪。伊瓜因握住梅西的手腕，默默无言了许久。

嫂子抚摸伊瓜因的头发：“很抱歉。”

“不是的。”伊瓜因说。

尼古拉斯去厨房泡上一杯马黛茶，放到桌子上，扣着指甲犹豫会后对伊瓜因说冷静下来喝一下。

“你单独与妈和爸见面吧，雷纳托也在那。”尼古拉斯提出他不跟着伊瓜因一起回老家。

伊瓜因点点头。

梅西将脑袋埋在伊瓜因的脖颈边侧，伊瓜因吻了吻梅西的头发。身型高大的中锋脆弱得像是冬天枝头上的碎叶，用力拥抱都会伤着他。

“我以前想成为英雄，”伊瓜因轻声说，“能打进为阿根廷锁定冠军的进球。”

“可最后我并没有成为英雄。”

“甚至连最基本的，作为一名优秀儿子的本分也没尽责。”

“我....真的是什么也没做好。”

梅西默默地听着，同样轻声道起往事:“罗曼第一次退出国家队也是因为家人。pipa，你也要走了吗？”

“陪我...回趟父母家吧。”伊瓜因没有正面回答梅西的问题，反向他提出邀请。

*****  
豪尔赫伊瓜因刚升入河床一线队时，在俱乐部旁的餐厅遇见了南希。他一眼爱上了这名宛如从博尔赫斯笔下走出来的女孩，拥有美丽金发的南希仿佛那出生多年前就相中的黄玫瑰，豪尔赫发誓要在落日笼罩这个贫穷的街道前，用尽一切办法将她留下。

那时南希是一名刚入读美术大学的女学生，忠实的河床球迷。她说踢球和绘画一样做到顶尖都是艺术，所以喜欢闲暇之余在餐厅打工赚取球票钱。

“我们结婚吧！”

在他们首次约会当天豪尔赫就这么对南希求婚了，而这个约会和他们初遇的日子只差三天。尽管南希在数年后才答应下来，但豪尔赫依然觉得他儿子能泡到梅西都是遗传自己的心直口快。

南希爱在球场旁画简单的速写，描绘豪尔赫踢球的模样。豪尔赫老说不像自己，南希便怪豪尔赫不懂美术。等到多年后孩子们长大与他们一样爱上足球后，南希也开始拿笔画孩子们踢球的画。

“你都不画我了。”豪尔赫在意地摸摸因为退役有点隆起的肚腩，这回他可不管像不像了，能画自己就知足。

“跟小孩子吃什么醋。”南希咯咯笑出声，亲吻丈夫的脸颊。她小心翼翼地把那些画贴在年轻时的豪尔赫画像旁，并把装好相框的全家福摆在了最中间。

梅西同伊瓜因一起回到许久没有回去的家，墙壁上的画因为岁月而炭化。梅西记得第一次来的时候也瞧见过南希的画，上面的男孩总是笑着，可现在笔墨炭化后留下的灰色痕迹顺男孩眼角落下，更像是哭了般。

进卧室看望南希前，雷纳托拿着足球抓住了梅西的手。他的姐姐莫妮塔去上补习班不能陪自己玩，豪尔赫又总是拿足球捉弄他。男孩希望梅西能陪自己踢球，豪尔赫于梅西说话前把伊瓜因推到卧室门前。

“你先去看看妈妈，爸爸和里奥陪雷纳托玩玩。”豪尔赫对伊瓜因笑道，把足球从雷纳托手上接过递给了梅西。

梅西也恭敬不如从命地将球放到阳台后花园的地上，那里还挂着豪尔赫为儿子们制作的小球网。

“你喜欢冈萨洛叔叔吗？”梅西把球传给雷纳托，随口问道。

“喜欢，”雷纳托毫不犹豫，“所以我不理解为什么阿根廷人讨厌他，恨不得想扒他的皮。”

梅西愣住。他望了望远方打开卧室门的伊瓜因，认真地说道：“那是少数人，我们都爱他。”

“大家都爱你，里奥叔叔。”雷纳托并没有相信梅西说的话，边说边向前盘带。

“雷纳托，”梅西用脚轻而易举地抢过球，“骂冈萨洛叔叔的人都是混蛋，你这么想就对了。”

“可万一，几乎所有人都是混蛋呢？”雷纳托停住脚步。

“那依然看他们是混蛋。”梅西将球轻轻推射入网，雷纳托随之跑到球网内抱回足球。

“冈萨洛叔叔，在国家队踢进了很多球吧，”雷纳托继续说，“因为决赛失误了，就成坏人了吗？”

“决赛更引人注目，”梅西想起自己2014年最后的任意球与百年美洲杯的点球，“所以更容易被人记住。”

梅西一下子想到很多事情。想到数不清的比赛里伊瓜因跑位的模样。当足球从自己脚旁远传至另一端被伊瓜因的脚背轻松卸下，当足球被伊瓜因挑起经过多人传递后落于自己鞋旁，当足球在伊瓜因与自己足间来回碰撞后继续传递。梅西关于伊瓜因在赛场上的记忆镜头，总是足球，脚，草坪三点一线。

清晰得如同媒体的镜头，只存在于比分板一样。

“决赛输的时候有那么一瞬间我觉得自己就是个坏人，冈萨洛叔叔可能也这么想过。”梅西抚摸雷纳托的头，示意把球放在地上继续玩耍。

“那现在呢？”雷纳托将球踢给梅西问。

“足球不是一个人的运动，”梅西换了个方式说道，“马斯切叔叔这么告诉我，他说如果我是坏人了，那其他22个人也都不是什么好东西。”

“可我从来没觉得队友是累赘，既然坏人好人都得一起当，那肯定一起当后者。”梅西投向雷纳托调皮一笑。

雷纳托如释重负般也笑了，他接过梅西的球后并没有射门，反而用脚尖踮起来。踮了几许后足球滚到阳台边上，他们也就顺势拿起足球回到客厅里。

而在卧室里的南希坐在床上打个哈欠，她气色很好，根本看不出来已经病得很重。南希似乎早就知道伊瓜因要回家，所以对儿子的出现并不感到惊讶。

“听nico说，你不想踢球了？”南希招手让门前的儿子坐到自己床旁，“不是还要去尤文的吗。”

“你都病这么严重了，我得照顾你啊。”伊瓜因帮母亲盖好散乱的被子说道。

“我们一家都喜欢足球，”南希笑着转移话题，“过去，现在，包括未来。”

“我更喜欢家庭。”伊瓜因捏捏被子的一角回复。

“我也是，看着你们四个臭小子长大又愁人又高兴。”南希伸手摸伊瓜因的脸，还揪了揪他的胡子。

“退役后我可以花更多时间陪你。”伊瓜因顺势抓住南希的手，亲吻手背。南希摇摇头，从伊瓜因的掌心中收起手转而捧起床头柜的热茶。

“冈萨洛，我喜欢看你踢球。不服输的样子，尤其喜欢。”南希细细地品尝茶的沁人心脾后，放下茶杯从床上起身，摸了摸坐在一旁的伊瓜因的头发。

作为母亲，她总是掩盖住脆弱的一面，支持前进的孩子们做他们想做的事。她希望伊瓜因也一如往常那样，继续追求自己的梦想。

“不要结束这一切好吗？”

伊瓜因并没有马上给出答案，犹豫得不知道是点头还是摇头。南希没有催促回复，依然笑着打开卧室门，倚靠在墙上望着远方客厅打闹的梅西与雷纳托。

“里奥，”南希大声喊道，“冈萨洛以后还得麻烦你呢。”

梅西也大声回应：“我被麻烦惯了！”

南希听罢笑着把伊瓜因一手推出卧室，她抬头向梅西的方向示意。伊瓜因转头望向母亲复杂地回以微笑，他朝梅西和雷纳托的方向走去。

“没事吗？”豪尔赫来到南希面前，亲吻她的长发问道。

“没事。”南希笑道，静静看着伊瓜因，梅西和雷纳托的背影。


	11. Chapter 11

美洲杯后伊瓜因正式转会至尤文图斯。

他背叛了那不勒斯，无需质疑。

9月，俱乐部队友迪巴拉得到了初次首发登场的机会。迪巴拉发短信给没有入选的伊瓜因，要他期待自己的表现。

“我不能被换下来，要好好地享受这90多分钟。”年轻人惊喜得睡不着觉在晚上继续和伊瓜因在手机里聊着天，“这感觉太赞了。”

可并没有得到一场好比赛回馈迪巴拉的兴奋，他眼睁睁地看着裁判把第二张黄牌出示在自己面前，当场没有控制住眼泪哭了出来。

伊瓜因在电视前和正在比赛的队友们一起懵圈。

比赛结束后，迪巴拉在机场等候班机时拨通了伊瓜因的电话。

“完了完了完了。”迪巴拉的情绪与比赛前形成了鲜明的对比，“我这是干了啥。”

“裁判判罚过度了你没错，”伊瓜因安慰心情还没缓过来的迪巴拉，“你偶像还是首次入选国家队的时候没多久就被红牌罚下了，但他现在是我们的队长啊。”

迪巴拉听后似乎缓解了些许，他记得那场自己翘训看的比赛，又回忆起梅西和马斯切拉诺为了自己的第二张红牌向裁判争论的情形。可这本来是一场他能和梅西并肩作战的比赛，一想到这心情又低落了起来。

“本来世青奥运没去很多人都对我有意见，”迪巴拉禁不住哭了出来，“美洲杯没有选上后，我居然还想后年世界杯。”

“奥运会也没去？”

“没，”他的话语中还有鼻音，“因为俱乐部不放人。”

“南青赛那次我也哭了不过没人看见，我在家里。这次全世界人都看见了。”迪巴拉羞愧难当，直接把头埋进了手臂里想把哭声给盖住。

“跟我一样，我世青赛和奥运会都没去。”伊瓜因在电话里平静地回复。他想起三次电视机前的自己，或许那是离他最近的荣誉。

“可是以后，时代终将是你们的。”伊瓜因笑道。

2014年世界杯后，内马尔经常在ins发布南美三叉戟的照片。他和梅西私交甚好已经不是什么大新闻，巴西人和阿根廷人从贝利与马拉多纳就能看的出相来势不两立，可他们却不一样。

“你真宠着那家伙。”阿圭罗吃醋般给梅西发信息，梅西把信息则转给了伊瓜因。

“你介意吗？”梅西乐呵呵地试探道。

“不介意，他又不知道你在床上的样子。”伊瓜因大方地开黄腔后，手机收到梅西发了个奇怪的表情包。

他们俱乐部离得很远，短信成了主要的交流方式。等WhatsApp更流行后，网络交流也变多了。可显然梅西并不是个网虫，他更喜欢呆在电视前玩FIFA。

“我想将一切能给予他的都教给他，就像罗尼当年待我那样。”梅西在最后给伊瓜因写道。

“后辈总是让人怜爱，你也会遇到的。只不过到那时你可别冷落了我。”梅西的字里行间依旧是那样让伊瓜因忍不住感叹他的可爱，或许这不是对已经快30岁留络腮胡的男人该说的形容词。

如梅西所言，伊瓜因在尤文图斯遇见了迪巴拉，宝石一样的男孩。

“梅西是怎样的人啊。”这是他在熟络伊瓜因后问的第一个问题，像极了当年问加戈的自己让伊瓜因不禁笑了笑。

“你觉得是怎样的人呢？”他像以前的加戈一样反问。

“就，很厉害嘛。”迪巴拉对偶像充满了憧憬，2014年世界杯他跟很多人一样都看了直播。还没成名的小将在社交媒体上肆无忌惮地用各种词藻来表达梅西的伟大，文化水平就快到达人生巅峰。

伊瓜因总是觉得很奇怪，三连亚军的他们是媒体与极端球迷的耻辱，却是这群孩子梦的启蒙。

“保罗你很年轻，你可以去梅西的身边踢球，”伊瓜因说罢开玩笑地补充一句，“而且我觉得他会很喜欢你，你长得像他偶像。”

“哇头一次感恩父母给我生了这么一张脸。”迪巴拉捏捏自己的双颊害羞地照了照更衣室的镜子。

HD是给迪巴拉和伊瓜因锋线组合的称呼，他们也担得上球迷特意为他们取这个名字。

伊瓜因也最终明白了劳尔之于自己，梅西之于内马尔的感情。当有新星燃起时与其害怕被剥夺位置，更多的是期待那孩子能更加强大。

没有人会讨厌希望。

就像伊瓜因那时一样，拒绝世青赛与奥运会让迪巴拉在国家队上步履维艰。好不容易争得了首发机会却被两黄变一红下场。

这不是个好开场，就请让过程与结局变得出乎意料吧。

迪巴拉登上返还都灵的飞机，他在手机开启飞行模式前收到了许多队友的短信，都是在安慰他不要在意球场上的事，如今他现在是承载新火焰的一批人。

16-17赛季，HD组合所向披靡。他们甚至在欧冠打败了拥有梅西的巴塞罗那，因此梅西两周没有回复伊瓜因短信。直到决赛前伊瓜因才收到梅西主动发出的信息，为他加油并表示自己会看直播。

“跟以前一样。”伊瓜因忍俊不禁地笑了，当年在西甲时德比谁输了就不理谁，最后是迪马利亚打电话才能把两人重新黏在一起。

可是在欧冠决赛的这一日，对手却是伊瓜因最熟悉的旧主。

皇家马德里。

这个赛季欧冠，尤文图斯亚军，皇马冠军。

“亚军。”伊瓜因只说出了这一个词，就仿佛是为他量身定做的词。

他会想到穿蓝白衣时的岁月，于是捏在手里的奖牌越来越深陷进掌心。

*****  
国家队已经好久没有征召过伊瓜因了。

而只能通过国家队相遇的二人，似乎头一次经历漫长的异地恋。

“我想你了。”梅西在电话那头开门见山。

“这话可不能公开说，”伊瓜因掏出晚餐说道，“明早报纸头条‘梅西架空教练控制国家队大名单’。”

“不会说的，他们总觉得我能操控球队。我要这么厉害，为什么不直接把足协都给换了。”

伊瓜因笑道：“或许前几年阴差阳错没公开恋情是对的，不然更多闲话了。”

“真的是，”梅西想起以前与洛佩斯的约定，“当年的遗憾现在却成了侥幸。这感觉真不好受。”

“但果然归根到底，是因为我决赛爱掉链子吧。”伊瓜因吃着健身餐自嘲。

“可你淘汰赛进球了啊，这一定是试探，”梅西坚定地说，“你俱乐部表现这么好，怎么能进不来呢？”

“虽然我不对教练的决定指手画脚。”梅西补充道。

“我这个中锋主要靠身体素质，我果然老了。”伊瓜因叹气。

“老当益壮。”

“不过也好，如果阿根廷能夺冠的话....我退出似乎也可以。”伊瓜因想了想说。

“但是你值得拥有一个机会。”

“机会？”

“像卡洛斯15年为11年的失点打破噩梦那样的机会。”

伊瓜因顿了顿。2011年与乌拉圭的美洲杯点球大战，特维斯唯一一个失点导致葬送了阿根廷的比赛前程，而在那四年后他又亲自在与哥伦比亚的淘汰赛罚进关键点球直接保送晋级。

梅西希望伊瓜因也有个机会，能粉碎掉他心理过不去的坎。

“我，果然很自私，”伊瓜因轻轻念叨着，“想着要给年轻人机会，却又想要再次去一次世界杯。”

“我真的.....好想继续为阿根廷踢球。”

梅西安静地听着，轻声回复：“这并不自私。”

“野心，是每个运动员到老都得有的东西。”

伊瓜因听罢笑了笑：“你居然不觉得我厚脸无耻。”

“怎么能这么讲，”梅西说，“pipa应该更自信点。”

伊瓜因一直有心病，关于阿根廷的。

远离国家队的日子里的一天晚上他做了场迄今为止最恐怖的噩梦，梦见球场上的队友都不看向自己，自己再怎么认真跑位到合适的地方都没人传球。

梅西看见他在禁区宁可把球踢到边线外重新开球，伊瓜因见状忍不住扯住梅西衣领，生气地质问:“你为什么不传给我！！”

“可是你只会踢飞啊。”

梅西的回答与看向伊瓜因的眼神一样冷酷，嗤之以鼻地甩开他的手。

“你踢丢了多少冠军。”

他听见马斯切拉诺的声音从背后响起，随后球场上下所有队友包括历届教练都一起围到身边，用空洞无神的眼睛死死盯着自己。

“或许你死了四千万人都会开心。”

阿圭罗也不见以往的阳光开朗，恶狠狠地诅咒道。

迪马利亚从巴内加手上拿过打火机，点燃伊瓜因的衣角。伊瓜因不知为何动弹不已只能任火焰疾速扩张全身，拉维奇和迪巴拉向自己头顶灌一桶又一桶石油，加戈和加雷则在旁侧窃笑，比格利亚招呼其他人一起围于伊瓜因一圈欣赏。火焰随着越来越多人的笑声充斥鼓膜猖獗起来，焚烧了九号印号最后一角，名字字母也燃为灰烬。

令伊瓜因恐惧的不是火带来的死亡，而是周围像是开篝火晚会般鼓掌的队友们，脸上宛若戴着小丑面具般孜孜不倦地咧嘴笑。

他惊醒后打通了尼古拉斯的电话，尼古拉斯虽被吵醒但也有点惊慌地问怎么了。

“起火了吗？”伊瓜因惊魂未定地问。

“睡傻了啊你。”尼古拉斯断言。

清晨巧合般，迪马利亚把他的心理医生介绍给伊瓜因。医生告诉伊瓜因，做再多的心理治疗，如果自己不主动走出来也无济于事。

“怎样判断走不走的出来呢。”伊瓜因问。

“你这么问，就是没走出来。”医生叹了口气。

这之后2017年的南美预选赛，阿根廷并不顺利。

他们在对阵秘鲁的比赛中就已经没有快了退路，如果无法取胜顺位直接掉落至第六名，连参加附加赛的机会都没有。

伊瓜因没进大名单，加戈则时隔两年再次进入。可加戈的玻璃人体质在他登场几分钟就再次验现，伤病几乎成了加戈整个职业生涯的敌人。

咯吱。

他听见自己的膝盖发出不协调的声响，随之疼痛猝地席卷涌上四肢。

加戈的身体在告诉他，不能再坚持了。他憋足最后一口气艰难地对着教练席做出换人的手势，还没打完已经撕裂韧带的膝盖像被抽空一样将他的大腿与小腿断离开，无法支撑的肌肉猛地拽住他的整个身躯重重砸到草坪，疼得好像是从万丈高空跌落。

“费尔南多！！！”

加戈在晕眩前听见比格利亚惊恐地喊他名字。他已经没有知觉了，怎么被抬下场，怎么在场外由队医进行简单的治疗也都忘了。只是在绷带缠上后瞳孔再次对焦到双腿的顷刻，他的意识迅速回归，踉跄地起身毅然决定重新回到场上。

“费尔南多，这不行的。”队医快哭了出来，求加戈停下。

“不行也得行。”加戈头也不回的回复。

可就算上场了，伤势也比加戈要想象的顽固许多。疼痛并不会因为执念而手下留情，腿部已丧失行动能力几乎无法动弹。

“妈的给我动啊啊啊啊啊啊！”加戈对自己的腿撕心裂肺地吼道，使劲想要甩开快要支配大脑的神经痛感。

“动啊动啊动啊！！！！”

任凭加戈如何辱骂他的双腿，他依旧动不了。何止是在球场上跑步，他连走下场都做不到了。

几分钟后，加戈冷静了下来。他对身旁的梅西轻声说：“对不起，我的韧带应该，撕裂了。”

加戈不敢正视梅西的脸，只是在余光中看见他本松开的五指紧紧合拢握拳。

之后得到的消息是，加戈的右膝十字韧带和后韧带全部撕裂，预计恢复需要半年，世预赛最后一轮和世界杯资格全部报销。

阿根廷与秘鲁0-0结束了，接下来只有最后一轮与厄瓜多尔的生死战。

伊瓜因请假赶到布宜诺斯艾利斯医院看望加戈时，世预赛马上就要引来最后一轮了。

加戈的脸很苍白，没刮的胡渣在脸上乱七八糟。伊瓜因拿手帕擦了擦加戈憔悴的脸，不知为何想念起以前总嫌烦的长发。

“你来干什么，回都灵啊。”

“我看你还不愿意。”

加戈倔强地别过头，窗帘遮住了他的脸颊。伊瓜因起身帮忙把窗帘系到一边，加戈歪着身子掏出床底的小板凳示意伊瓜因坐下。

伊瓜因坐下后只是一阵沉默，打破寂静的却是加戈的苦笑。

“哈哈.....这不对啊...”加戈把头发揉到脑后喃喃自语，“居然这个时候受伤什么的。”

“韧带撕裂很疼。”伊瓜因并没有询问，而是用了肯定。

“是啊，”加戈回复，“但如果我能传球给里奥帮他打进世界杯决赛的进球的话，韧带也骨头也好，甚至整双腿被上帝拿去都没关系”

“我好想看啊......里奥作为队长，和我们一起获得冠军。”加戈如同梦呓般自顾自地说着话。

“那都已经三年前了。”伊瓜因说。

“对啊，都三年了。”

伊瓜因不忍气氛凝重，他注意到加戈手边有本书，便转移了话题。

“这是什么？《希腊神话》？”

“老婆怕我住院寂寞给的书。”加戈弱弱地回复，并把书递给伊瓜因。

伊瓜因没翻几页便看见著名的伊卡洛斯神话，插图用鲜明的颜料勾勒出一段深入人心的悲剧。

“你说伊卡洛斯也真是奇怪，如果他不飞那么高被太阳烧了翅膀，也就不会死了。你觉得是为什么？”伊瓜因问。

这是场利用了伊卡洛斯桀骜不驯的狂妄，由大自然配合阿波罗导演出的陷阱。撕裂凡人肉身的就是亲耳劝诱的风，灼烧眼球的正是心醉神迷的光，贯穿胸膛的也是任其高飞的云，最后吞没尸首的是与天空一色的海。

加戈却合上了伊瓜因手上的书，驳斥了这些言论：“是因为鹰。”

伊卡洛斯的翅膀是以鹰的羽毛铸造。

鹰和其他动物不一样，它们生来就是属于天空。无论坠落多少次，依然会不死心般去探索云端之上的风景。这份天性从一根根羽毛的顶端直接传送到双臂蛊惑了伊卡洛斯。

生于潘帕斯草原的阿根廷人，也总是活成鹰的模样，却往往落成伊卡洛斯的下场。

“不是所有人可以握住太阳。”加戈倒在后背的枕头上。

“真深奥。”

“没什么深奥的，换我们而言太阳不就是指大力神杯吗。”加戈自嘲地笑。

“也是。”伊瓜因嘀咕。

“你真的不喜欢反驳人说话。”加戈不按常理出牌怪起伊瓜因。

“又咋了。”伊瓜因有点莫名其妙。

“你蠢。”加戈伸手捏住伊瓜因的脸，随后认真地注视伊瓜因的眼睛就像是要把他看穿一般问道。

“pipa，你的太阳是什么？”

阿根廷国旗，虔诚蓝与纯洁白中间的五月太阳象征自由。

那伊瓜因的太阳是什么？

“夏天要到了。”

加戈提到的夏天并不是一个季节，而是一个概念，一个轮回。

最后的追梦之旅常与告别不期而遇。

*****  
2017年世界杯南美区预选赛附加赛，梅西上演了帽子戏法，将阿根廷连拉带拽搭上了世界杯的末班车。

赛后更衣室迪马利亚哭得吓死所有人。

“里奥，你真的，我无法形容....”迪马利亚哭道，“....你是我们的英雄。”

“进世界杯了就要开心安赫尔！”梅西亲吻迪马利亚的头发安抚喜极而泣的天使，迪马利亚也擦干眼泪打开手机与丽娜和米娅开启了视频。

“亲爱的！辛苦啦！”刚和ins的黑子评论互喷的丽娜开心地抱着米娅打着招呼，迪马利亚把手机镜头转向周围的大家，一群光着臂膀的男人让丽娜捂住了米娅的眼睛。

“小孩子不能看。”丽娜开玩笑地说道，随后又将手放下。

迪马利亚把镜头对准梅西，梅西也开心地打着招呼。

“你最喜欢的里奥叔叔，”丽娜笑着说，“今晚表现超棒不是吗！”

米娅害羞地躲到丽娜怀里，点点头。

“你进球的时候她可开心了。”丽娜向梅西补充道。

梅西笑着对米娅招手，米娅也从丽娜怀里探出脑袋露出羞涩一笑。

“有个球还是你爸爸助攻的，看见了吗？”梅西问。

“嗯，爸爸也很棒。”米娅的夸赞让迪马利亚再次泪崩，为了不被发现便所幸把眼泪和鼻涕抹到自己衣服上。

梅西拍拍迪马利亚肩膀，让迪马利亚继续与家人通话的同时，自己便也在一旁拨打了伊瓜因的号码。

“pipa，我们进世界杯了！”

“恭喜啊里奥。”伊瓜因温柔地祝贺。

“不要说得跟局外人一样，”梅西说，“你又不是不可能来。”

伊瓜因很感谢梅西和朋友们的支持。在那之后罗梅罗的伤势是否好转成为谜团，大名单中这位常驻门将缺席，而伊瓜因却赫然在列顶替了伊卡尔迪。

“梅西朋友队。”

这样的标签再次贴在了他们所有人脸上。

伊瓜因觉得他和梅西的关系至少在他离开国家队前都不会说出来，他不愿意从不干涉名单的梅西背负更多莫须有的骂名。


	12. Chapter 12

2018年卡西利亚斯与2010年的劳尔一样被祖国找到了更好的替代品。

足球运动员，年龄和才能是他们的价值。

对于西班牙而言，谁都可以被代替，对于阿根廷而言除了梅西，谁都可以被代替。

卡西利亚斯打开电视收看了西班牙和葡萄牙的对攻战，德赫亚表现出的黄油手让他咂舌。他看着皮克和拉莫斯，觉得两人似乎还是以前的毛头小子，下一秒就能打起来。又看向伊涅斯塔跑步时略有些吃力的喘气，顿时发现原来已经过了这么多年。

之后他收看了阿根廷与冰岛的第一场比赛。

客观来说，他很敬佩梅西。不是每一个球员能在关键比赛天神下凡般力缆狂澜，也不是每一个球员能在金钱与地位中不忘初心。没有作为笑柄的丑闻与毁掉前程的伤病，无论何时都不惧流言永不放弃追逐冠军。他就像是天生完美的足球运动员，但凡热爱足球的人总会又爱又恨他。恨他作为对手，爱他作为队友。

而沉闷的比赛以平局告终。伊瓜因，梅西，迪马利亚，阿圭罗，这个国家最引以为傲的前场四天王已经30岁了。

他们都老了。

卡西想起以前伊瓜因刚来皇马时，他们一群人曾经在更衣室里谈起理想。

劳尔魂牵梦萦大力神杯，期待与挚友莫伦特斯在国家队重逢，古蒂却说起他和劳尔都想终老伯纳乌。 

“啊，我也想。”扎着长发的塞维利亚人插嘴道。顺便补充句，能终老伯纳乌的得有劳尔得有古蒂，小烟枪如果能更好了，当然少不了卡西。 

“我能做第五个就不错了。”拉莫斯随意散发出不小的野心。 

“不，我觉得你不惹事就不错了。”卡西把红牌累计停赛的通知甩给了拉莫斯。

伊瓜因则是默默地系着鞋带，不说一句话。

“你呢，pipita？”劳尔凑到准备溜走的阿根廷人轻声询问。 

“在这儿....待得更久些吧？”已经签下六年合同的伊瓜因的回答相当官方。

“如果表现出色的话或许会进国家队。”加戈在一旁加了句。伊瓜因这才点点头。 

“那你想去法国，还是阿根廷？”说完古蒂突然意识到，对这个孩子谈论这事会不会有点早。想着伊瓜因即使含糊过去也没关系，却没有想到伊瓜因马上回答了他。

“阿根廷。” 

卡西利亚斯至今还记得，小烟枪说出祖国的单词时那双闪闪发亮的眼眸，好像能从他眼中看出未来遐想的蓝图。

而现在仅不到一个月的时间来知晓现实是否与伊瓜因那时脑内勾勒出的画卷一模一样。

*****  
伊瓜因在对阵尼日利亚的生死战前为梅西的惯用脚系上记者给他的红绳，更衣室里每个人都有自己的思虑，沉默不语。

“我第一次上场比赛的时候，埃塞也这么给我系过，说是他自己开了光的。”伊瓜因回忆起往事笑道。

“是吗。”梅西也浅浅地笑了笑。

两人面对面坐着，九号衣柜和十号衣柜也就静静地看着他们的这对老朋友。伊瓜因赤脚踩在地板上，准备从柜子里拿球袜和球鞋。

梅西拦住伊瓜因起身，轻捧他的右脚脚腕。吻落于伊瓜因的脚踝处，随之被呼吸吹进骨头里。

“里奥，你不用这样。”

梅西并没有松开，胡子依旧刮在伊瓜因留有疤痕的脚背。良久后才抬头投去笑容，伊瓜因伸手将梅西下意识紧缩的眉头一点点往外侧拂去，随后低头双唇相合。球衣从开了一半的衣柜门滑落到伊瓜因头上，梅西并没有揭开而是拿球衣把两人的脑袋一起遮住。他们在球衣下的昏暗中凝视彼此的眼睛，直至结束亲吻都不知道该说些什么话。伊瓜因用胡子扎了梅西的脸，梅西眯眼笑轻哼道好痒。

“vamos。”伊瓜因将球衣从头顶拿下，摸了摸梅西脖子。

伊瓜因和大家一起换好球衣后，梅西在赛前做了简略的演讲鼓舞斗志，马斯切拉诺则依旧在旁边看着他。

一分，被扳平，绝杀。

过山车般他们出线了。

伊瓜因长跪不起。打湿草坪的到底是汗还是泪，亦或是鼻涕都分不清了，视线模糊到只有靠迪巴拉的搀扶才能走下场。

“pipa，我们出线了。你怎么哭得跟没出线一样。”迪巴拉用调侃的语气说着，并把外套遮在伊瓜因头上。

伊瓜因想说些什么，可最后还是拿双手捂住红肿的脸。迪马利亚从身后拍了拍伊瓜因的背，泪水再次从伊瓜因的眼眶抖落。梅西和阿圭罗走过来，迪巴拉识趣地后退。

洛赛尔索正在分配毛巾递给踢满场的球员，不留意撞到迪巴拉背上，他捏捏鼻子抬头见迪巴拉不动便问怎么了。迪巴拉没有说话眼睛直视前方，洛赛尔索顺着视线看见抱在一起的梅西，阿圭罗，迪马利亚和伊瓜因。

四个人就像往年任何一方进球后庆祝那样围住紧紧环抱彼此。头发扫在谁的胳膊上，胡子蹭到谁的脖颈，泪水又浸湿谁的衣领都不再重要。

20岁意气风发时他们四个人在一起，30岁负重前行时他们也在一起。

这次世界杯后任何一个人都有可能离开，任何一场告别都将取出一段辉煌岁月拼图的碎片。

他们只有这最后一次时隔四年的夏令营，谁都不缺。

然而小组第二名出线意味着接下来的对手将是平均年龄最年轻以及身价第一的法国队。

法国，伊瓜因。

当姆巴佩射入第四球时，伊瓜因似乎有那么点走马灯在脑海一闪而过。

“你更适合来我们这。”

多梅内克数年前怂恿伊瓜因效仿特雷泽盖，那个1998年法国冠军队球员。可伊瓜因是伊瓜因，他从不想效仿谁。10年后，会变成什么样子没有人有定论。

伊瓜因抬头望向遥不可及的比分扳，在94分钟定格。

——现在有定论了吧。

不知谁的声音在空中回响，嘲笑着伊瓜因。

这是伊瓜因初次与另一个国籍所在的国家队交手，也会是最后一次。就仿佛是在讽刺他年少的选择是多么无知般，他在替补席引来了被法国终结梦想的哨声。

“pipa，”多梅内克当时在遭到伊瓜因义正言辞的拒绝后遗憾地摇头说，“你真的太爱阿根廷了。”

“所以你注定要溺亡于这份爱中。”

2006年与2018年，12年一个轮回。在德国，在俄罗斯，曾经将世青冠军与奥运冠军收揽怀中的少年们终究燃烧殆尽青春。他们同样拥有光鲜亮丽的开篇，却有着与此不相符的结局。

伊瓜因是这群前行十余年的主力当中唯一一个，没有这样美好开篇的人。

数年前的一次度假，有个球迷嘲讽伊瓜因，这一代中就只有你什么都没有。

而在你来到这个时代前，他们什么都拥有。

如果说这个时代以白银著称，那你只不过是颜色相近的灰尘罢了，顽固不化地浮于表面腐蚀本该镀金的光泽。

“pipa?”迪巴拉在他身旁叫了许久，伊瓜因才晃过神来。

“要走了。”迪巴拉说。

“嗯，走吧。”

桑保利的战术宣告失败，这几年来足协贪腐无能，老少青黄不接等等摆上排面。汇聚为一句话就是，阿根廷国家队又输了。

登上巴士前伊瓜因的鞋带断了，他捡起断掉的那截放到口袋里。他和迪巴拉坐在一起，迪巴拉躺在自己肩头睡得很沉，伊瓜因则是一言不发地望着窗户外面。他们回到宾馆收拾好行李，和往年失败而归的过程一样。等到再次麻木地登上巴士，拖行李下巴士，来到机场看着登机牌，伊瓜因知道他要走了。

梅西在伊瓜因面前晃了晃手，才让他缓过神来。伊瓜因拽紧行李箱杆，愧疚地想对梅西道歉。

“对不....”

“谢谢你。”

梅西先伊瓜因说出。

伊瓜因愣住，泪水止不住地往下淌。

“都30来岁了，还这么爱哭。”梅西叹口气，却感到湿冷的液体从自己的眼眶滑落。

“看来我也没资格说。”梅西深吸口气，眨眼憋住剩余还未流出的眼泪。

机场分别前伊瓜因对梅西说：“里奥，你一定要走下去，你生来就是要赢得冠军的。”

“你还会回来的。”梅西说道，帮伊瓜因整理好快要掉落的背包带。

“不会再有了。”伊瓜因说完亲吻梅西的头发。

一个运动员会有几次能登上世界杯舞台。

芸芸众生只有国家里最优秀的球员可以拥有这机会。而最优秀的球员平均12年周期，时间足足长到牙牙学语的婴儿成长为懂事的少年少女。

可机会也很短，也就三次。

伊瓜因终究不是圣人，他无法对这个结局心服口服更无法说出无怨无悔。

兴许唯一不后悔的也就只有披上这身球衣这件事。

但已经足够了。

阿根廷，你可曾为我骄傲。

阿根廷爱每一个子民。

只要来自这片土地，无论是圣者亦或是罪臣，她都将大自然的恩惠平等地赋予所有人。他们自啼哭时吮吸产于潘帕斯草原的牛乳，沐浴同片天空的太阳，细品熟悉的马黛茶芳香。当长笛在小巷里被奏响，孩子们顶着皮球欢声雀跃。他们的脚或踩在被父亲修补好的平整草坪，或是由酒瓶碎片与花瓣编织的瓦砾。

盲信毒蛇偷吃禁果的夏娃是人，心生嫉妒杀死血亲的该隐是人，屠城夺得迦南的约书亚是人，为钱袋出卖耶稣的犹大是人。将七情六欲喜怒哀乐夹杂于人的，从来不是什么世俗伦理历史环境，只有人。

伊瓜因回到尤文图斯，剧变依然在等着他。

*****  
2018年夏天，尤文图斯没有任何提前告知把上赛季mvp冈萨洛伊瓜因租借给AC米兰。

就好像是个迟到的惩罚，惩罚他对那不勒斯的薄情。

伊瓜因似乎并不意外。严格来说在得知尤文买下c罗时很意外，可为了支付c罗的高薪以及腾出位置而支走自己并不意外。

迪巴拉很单纯，当刚得知c罗要来时，他告诉伊瓜因说不定大伙就能一起得欧冠，结果第二天伊瓜因就要去往另一家俱乐部了。这种感觉让迪巴拉回到博格巴走的那时，又开始不理解为什么总是要目睹自己的搭档离去。

迪巴拉连夜赶到伊瓜因的处所，疯狂按门铃。伊瓜因打开门后被一头乱发的小帅哥吓到了，面前人一副如果再年轻几岁或许就要当场哭出来了的表情。

“你干啥这么激动。”

“我....谢谢你！这几年一直很谢谢你！你别走嘛！留在尤文不好吗？”

“小保罗，这不是我能决定的事。”伊瓜因苦笑道。

“你让nico大哥帮忙说下话不行吗！”迪巴拉急了。

伊瓜因伸手整理小宝石的头发，发丝穿过指缝。他把几丝碎发捋到迪巴拉耳后，随后捏捏耳垂，招呼迪巴拉进屋休息。

那天迪巴拉和伊瓜因两个大男人挤到一张床上睡了一晚，他们聊了很多事。从喜欢的女明星到喜欢的食物，从都灵到阿根廷。

“以后交给你了。”伊瓜因说。

无论是阿根廷还是尤文，都该属于你的了。

迪巴拉摇摇头，他说这些都不是他自己的，是大伙所有人的。

“pipa，你打算怎么办。”

“看看能不能和加图索做些什么，”伊瓜因回应，“这个节骨眼是有点麻烦，如果我没能在ac米兰拿出成绩，明年美洲杯铁定没戏了。”

“你可以来。”迪巴拉笃定。

“在阿根廷能代替我的中锋太多了。要想重新和里奥，kun，安赫尔在一起，我得拿出更多数据证明才行。”

迪巴拉点点头，他私心希望伊瓜因能继续回到国家队和尤文，可现实是不会按照他的私心办事的。

“你们压力很大....所以我一直在想怎样能帮忙，可最后俄罗斯我连站在我偶像旁边的资格都没有。”迪巴拉嘀咕着把脑袋闷进枕头内。

“能探索到如何共用是很难的，阿根廷在萨维利亚来前都没能打开里奥的开关，而英格兰的杰拉德和兰帕德直到最后双双离开国家队都没能共存。”

“那你说我和里奥会怎样？”迪巴拉翻了个身。

“会很好，你们能一起赢得一切。”

“难怪里奥说你嘴甜，”迪巴拉嘟嘴，“我都快25了，这个年龄你早世界杯帽子戏法，里奥都六冠王四金球了，还说我是赢家。”

“我连国家队首球都没有。”越想越丧的迪巴拉再次一头倒在枕头上，还想把伊瓜因挤下去。

伊瓜因笑着摸了把迪巴拉头发：“会来的。”

他们聊天聊到午夜零点不知何时直到伊瓜因撑不住睡了过去。等清晨他醒来，迪巴拉已经去街坊那买了面包。伊瓜因想给他早餐费，迪巴拉则说老板认识自己是尤文十号便没找他要钱。

“什么时候走？”

“没那么快，”伊瓜因看了看自己的行李箱说，“我还没清好。”

“红黑球衣没黑白好看。”迪巴拉鼓嘴道。

伊瓜因把自己的这份面包撕了一半塞到迪巴拉嘴里，满得他说不了话。

这时尼古拉斯带着文包来到伊瓜因家里，告诉他一些关于AC米兰的手续。他们要一起准备前往米兰城，迪巴拉也不合适逗留过久便告别了伊瓜因。

“pipa。”

“pipa。”

“pipa！”

迪巴拉在伊瓜因房外叫了好几声，也不知道为了什么，直到伊瓜因从房间内拿出剩余的面包再次塞满迪巴拉的嘴。

*****  
伊瓜因离开都灵后的8月，南美解放者杯决赛，地球德比在伯纳乌上演。

梅西欣然应邀来到包间去看比赛，赛前阿根廷的WhatsApp国脚群对于梅西支持哪一队争论不休。

“博卡啊，你们小鸡都抛弃了里奥！”特维斯嚷嚷道。

“卡洛斯你找打吗？”拉梅拉在群里不甘弱后地放着狠话。

“来啊谁怕谁！”加戈的狠话不亚于拉梅拉。

“我一直在想啊.....为什么越漂亮的人说的话越狠，真是怪事。”德米凯利斯小窗向马斯切拉诺抱怨。

“天知道。”马斯切拉诺回复，顺便还添乱地在群里喊了句河床万岁。

“你们好幼稚，”阿圭罗在群里探出，“我支持独立队。”

“独立都他妈的没进决赛！”群内的博卡派和河床派这个时候倒是同时打出这行字。

梅西出现在群里后一堆人赶忙追问支持哪个，他一碗水端平：“都支持，都支持。”

“毕竟我是纽维尔男孩球迷嘛。”梅西写道。

“也不为自己老公想想。”加雷好死不死地写上这句话。

梅西像是触电般不好意思谈论情史，连忙要加雷别说了。

“怕啥，他山洞猿人，我敢说自他被拉进咱这个WhatsApp群后就没打开这个软件了。”

群内新来的几个孩子并不知道梅西和伊瓜因的关系，帕文好奇地问是谁。

“就....能是谁？”加雷调戏起帕文。

“欸，马斯切吗？”

马斯切拉诺在手机旁直接把马黛茶喷了出来。他想过帕文会猜是阿圭罗或伊瓜因两个知名单身汉，但万万没想到是自己。

“我有妻有女了，别瞎说！”马斯切疯狂证明自己的清白与和梅西的纯洁友情。

伊瓜因被迪马利亚叫上线，在米兰城准备比赛的他没弄清楚情况，老老实实地说自己支持河床。

“pipa你知道他们说的，里奥的老公是谁吗？”洛塞尔索天真无邪地抛出这个让伊瓜因呛口水的话。

“这，问里奥。”伊瓜因甩锅。

“这又不是小孩子问爸妈婴儿怎么出生的那种话题啊，”加戈无语，“你推辞啥啊。”

伊瓜因容易想太多。他和梅西在2014年错过公开出柜后，伊瓜因进国家队一直是舆论中心。他怕和梅西的关系越多人知道，越易传到媒体耳中。而伊瓜因从没为大名单求过梅西，梅西也从不干涉教练选人，但媒体可不管这些。说不定到头来，梅西就真成了他们眼里为自己恋人开后门的队长。

“你们觉得谁最像一般而言就是谁啊。”迪巴拉在群里为伊瓜因解围，“单身的不就那几个吗。”

“不是kun。”梅西去掉一个错误答案，于是几乎最合适的只剩下了伊瓜因。

“是我也可以啊。”阿圭罗笑嘻嘻地添乱。

这时比赛就要开场了，球场主持人的声音响起。梅西把手机放到一边，而在电视机面前的观看的人也把注意力回到了比赛中。

看着从更衣室走出来准备进场的河床与博卡队员，巴内加若有所思地问：“听说伯纳乌厕所修了电视是真的吗？”

“有钱人的世界不懂。”加雷插嘴。

“万一上厕所的时候主队输球了岂不是会尿到裤子上。”拉维奇吐槽。

“在此之前应该祈祷别被球迷给拆了吧。”巴内加可难以想象河床与博卡球迷上厕所时面面相觑的场景。

梅西拥抱了首发成员，刚刚还在群里聊天的帕文和特维斯面对梅西并没有这几个月或几年没见的寂寞。特维斯抱住梅西良久，他抛开了自己多年来的傲气，带着笑意说了句：“辛苦了。”

梅西回到看台包间，欣赏了这整场地球德比。他看着河床红白的球衣，如同无征兆地突然从百年沉睡中苏醒般，已经尘封于记忆里的过去被撞开。

河床有球探看中了梅西邀请他来试训，纽维尔男孩队没能支付的医疗费兴许河床可以，抱着一丝对未来的期盼，豪尔赫请假带梅西去往布宜诺斯艾利斯。刚到的那天晚上，梅西在酒店里坐不住，借口购买牛奶瞒着父亲去了草地。

他们的酒店是河床帮忙安排在青训营周围的，旁边的草地自然少不了足球。青训营的宿舍外草地没有被清扫干净，许多垃圾就那么堆到了草地西侧的湖边堤岸旁。梅西把足球拿起来踮了几下后放到地上，用左脚玩起来。球不小心滚落到湖岸边上，所幸被一个大石头挡住，才没有滚进水中。

“你在玩什么？”梅西听见一个男孩叫他。

夜灯下梅西的脸在男孩眼里看上去反光了大半，硬要说只能看清眉目的轮廓。梅西倒是把他看的很清楚，黑卷发，深棕瞳，象牙白皮肤，标准的南欧裔外貌的男孩在湖里光着身子。男孩转了转湿透的头发，把水洒回湖中。

“你在干嘛？”梅西奇怪地抱起球反问道。

“在洗澡啊。”

“为什么在这洗。”

“宿舍停水了。”

梅西望望不远处矮楼，上面潦草细小的字写着河床青训宿舍。他很快意识到了面前人是名河床的小球员。

“你还没回答我呢，”男孩缠住梅西，“你也喜欢足球吧？”

“嗯，我来踢球的。”

“真好，”男孩游到湖岸边，将脑袋搁在草地上，“要不是我洗了后不能运动出汗，我也想跟你一起踢。”

“你叫什么名字？”男孩问。

“里.....”还没等梅西回复完，有一群年龄相仿的男孩游到这个男孩身边。

“走了！”他们合伙把男孩拽上河岸。

梅西马上捂住了自己的眼睛。

“都是男人，怕什么啦！”男孩把梅西的手掰开，梅西便使劲闭住眼睛。

男孩笑得捂住肚子，他麻利地用毛巾擦干身子后把放在岸边的水手服穿上。

“我叫冈萨洛哦。”男孩先一步自我介绍，“如果你想来河床青训的话会遇见我的！”

冈萨洛，真俗的名字。梅西心想，这样大众的名字他过不了几天就会忘。

“你有什么外号吗？”梅西问。

“啊.....”还没等男孩开口，周围人就把男孩给一胳膊带走了。

Pipita。

那是第二天试训时，梅西得知到的那湖边男孩的外号。

马虎的小梅西完全忘了这些事。

梅西望着伯纳乌，伊瓜因的母队在他曾经想要终老一城的地方夺得了南美解放者杯冠军。

伊瓜因与梅西相反，他是流浪的阿根廷人，居无定所却从未放弃对容身之处的追求。或许日后他也会与绝大部分阿根廷人一样锦衣还乡，回到这个与拉普拉塔河源远不浅的俱乐部。

回到不知道是否还存在的，他们初遇的那个河堤旁。那里水流如同明镜倒映深邃的夜空，从中冒出的清澈双眸包罗迷失于城市喧嚣的群星。

在梅西心里比悬挂于夜空上的更耀眼，比纹绣于队徽上的更璀璨。早在尚未知晓爱为何物的孩童时期，伊瓜因就已经毫无保留地全部给予了他。

在凌乱的骤雨温存过，在焦躁的盛夏许愿过，在炽热的午夜独享过。

河床赢得南美解放者杯这个晚上，布宜诺斯艾利斯染上红与白的灯火。梅西在手机刷着相关报道，不自主地给伊瓜因打了通电话。

电话那头传来伊瓜因的笑声，他提到了这场精彩的决赛：“河床赢了。”

“嗯。”梅西应和。

“怎么有考虑来河床退役吗？”伊瓜因学起怂恿梅西到独立队退役的阿圭罗，开玩笑道。

“哈哈哈，我说不准。”梅西既没肯定也没否认，他对未来俱乐部职业规划一直这样不会下定论。

“巴萨也挺好的，”伊瓜因说，“你适合一生一城。”

“我估计会比你早退役吧。”伊瓜因继续说。

“怎么突然提到这么寂寞的话题。”

“就，想到了呗，”伊瓜因笑道，“退役后我会回阿根廷。”

“那我一旦有空会去看你。”

“你会回来吗？”

“我会。”

“布宜诺斯艾利斯还是罗萨里奥？”伊瓜因问出他们两个故乡的名字。

“唔，”梅西犹豫了会，“布宜诺斯艾利斯？”

“傻瓜你别迁就我啊，”伊瓜因说，“罗萨里奥也挺好的，你还可以去纽维尔男孩队当当教练。”

“不过这都是你40岁，说不定50岁才需要考虑的事了。”伊瓜因哈哈一笑。

“我哪踢得了那么久。”梅西觉得这年龄太夸张了。

“或许是因为，我想看你踢这么久。”

梅西愣住会。

“我喜欢看你踢球，无论是在哪里。看你笑，看你开心。”

“不该出现在现实的事，你总是能在球场上带给我，我或许还不想醒来。”

“你也带给我了许多，不该出现在现实的美好。”梅西回应着。

“我们好久没有这么清晰地表达爱意了，”伊瓜因苦笑，“感觉像分手前的临终总结。”

“我才不会和你分手，想和大胸妹在一起等下辈子吧。”梅西赌气。

“下辈子你投胎成大胸妹，我再来追你，”伊瓜因笑道，“别以为能逃。”

“便宜你了。”梅西耍赖。

临睡前梅西翻开ins上的河床照片，tag里许多博主找出历年来优秀的青训出品，其中不乏有伊瓜因。

“pipa，你从没变过啊。”梅西看着老照片说道。

“我变老了变秃了还变胖了。”

“不是，”梅西有点怪伊瓜因毁气氛，“我不是说外貌。”

“性格吗？我一直外冷内热，能扮猫王也能扮梦露。”

“谁会这样自己评价啊。”梅西忍不住吐槽。

“里奥倒是变了。”伊瓜因改口道。

“哪？”

“比以前懂事了。”

“不要用马斯切的语气评价，我比你大一岁！”

伊瓜因在电话那头笑得杠铃般响亮，梅西恨不得穿越去米兰把狠狠捏把伊瓜因的脸。

最后梅西还是没有把他们初遇的事情告诉伊瓜因，他想干脆让那人自己想起来再说吧，万一真一辈子想不起来那就等变成老爷爷的时候告诉他。

*****  
2019年初，伊瓜因辗转至恩师萨里的切尔西麾下。

“你这么着急是在干什么。”尼古拉斯捂着脑门，不理解地看着堆积如山的合同。

“2019年有美洲杯，我得去，我想去。”

“冈萨洛你给我醒醒，没人希望你去！全阿根廷，全他妈在骂你！”

伊瓜因其实比谁都清楚。

他不断争取，慢慢地争取变成了挣扎。

“闭嘴！！”伊瓜因拉起兄长的领口咆哮道，可声音只有大而已，没有点夹杂其中的底气。

“你是我弟弟啊。”

从来不落泪的尼古拉斯带着哭腔抱住伊瓜因，伊瓜因眼眶里却如枯井般什么也流不出来。

“我，又不再被需要了吗，我，又，没用了吗。”伊瓜因松开尼古拉斯的衣领呆立在原地，无法动弹。

“终于要结束了，吗。”

伊瓜因不知道这短短的几秒内自己到底想了些什么。

“冈萨洛，我们回家，回家好不好。”

尼古拉斯在伊瓜因耳边缓缓说道，伊瓜因也顺从地抱住自己的哥哥。

3月底，伊瓜因收到了斯卡洛尼的电话。

生性敏感的阿根廷人最后别说祖国了，连自己都没能救赎。

他在人民的呼唤中登上战场，又在人民的诋毁中推上断头台。

伊瓜因和拉维奇，马斯切拉诺，比格利亚，罗梅罗，加雷，加戈，巴内加，萨巴莱塔等等多年来陪伴过梅西的队友一样，再也没有机会目睹他们最爱的队长夺冠的那天。

这既是伊瓜因关于阿根廷的故事又不全是伊瓜因的故事。

仿佛是场只看一遍电影，结束后观众无法记住全部内容，也无法知道幕后的摄影有多少机位，脚本经过几次更改。印象最深的桥段因人而异，不过每个人都是主观视哪部分作为评价这场电影的标准罢了。

这场由他一人自编自导自演的电影，到底是笑话，是悲剧，是史诗，还只是一介平淡的往事。


	13. Chapter 13

伊瓜因觉得刚过30后半的自己还很年轻，就人类寿命上来看。不过对于运动员来说，的确到了寿终正寝的年纪了。

他的合同在赛季结束后就到期了，而关于他的转会新闻异常冷清。媒体们早已遗忘伊瓜因，并没有人写文案来揣测他是否退役。

伊瓜因倒是在报纸上经常看的地方是房地产广告，寻思着在罗萨里奥买个房子。但结果被梅西说没必要，他可以送伊瓜因一套。

“有的时候觉得你好可怕啊.....”伊瓜因感受到梅西轻描淡写的话语下金钱的力量。

假期梅西来到布宜诺斯艾利斯，真的带来了一套罗萨里奥的楼房介绍单，问伊瓜因是否感兴趣。

“里奥，重要的不是房子，重要的是你在哪。”

梅西一直觉得伊瓜因的情话可以在他认识的人中排行第一，有的时候真恨他有意大利血统。

伊瓜因则说你不是也有吗，你有时说的话也挺腻歪。

梅西锤了锤他脑袋，拖着伊瓜因来到他布宜诺斯艾利斯的新家。他们玩了一晚上FIFA后，一起挤在了单人床上。梅西嘟嚷着什么睡在伊瓜因身边蹭着他的胳膊，白天用发胶梳上的头发安静地散乱在他额间，直到清晨的阳光照进屋子深处，撒上暖意。

“或许你可以来和我一起踢一场慈善赛？”

梅西一大清早就骑在了伊瓜因身上摇醒了对方。伊瓜因揉揉眼睛，迷糊地一把拉坐着的梅西入自己怀中，想在渗进窗户的阳光下继续睡觉。

“我都想好了，叫上能叫上的，kun，安赫尔，塞斯克...”怀中的人不依不饶地盘算着，“啊，杰瑞不行他得竞选主席。”

伊瓜因嗯嗯地点头敷衍回应，然后用胡子蹭了一波梅西的脸，引来对方“太扎人了”的抗议。

“可是甜心，我已经不踢球了。”虽然没有正式宣布退役，但是已经结束了最后一张合同的伊瓜因，正式宣布退出绿茵场也只是时间问题。有时难免会怀恋以前跟老伙计一起踢球的日子，但他更愿意去享受接下来和梅西的私人生活。

梅西低头望了望已经被折腾得清醒了的伊瓜因继续嘟嚷着:“我已经跟河床的人打好招呼了，就这次趁着他们球队休假的时候。”

听见是母队的名字伊瓜因一下子有些惊讶。转过神来想想，哪个阿根廷人又会拒里奥梅西的请求呢，不过对于那些想见到梅西的河床球员而言，这次假期估计会用来去观赏他比赛吧。

“可是我不想去。”伊瓜因依旧拒绝。

“不，你想去。”梅西嘻嘻笑，非要篡改伊瓜因的话。

梅西明知伊瓜因抗拒不了自己的笑容，伊瓜因只好换了个要求:“你把胡子剃了我就去。”

“我留胡子好看！你为什么不刮非要我刮！”

“我留胡子好看。”伊瓜因故意学梅西回答。

尽管嘴硬，伊瓜因还是在梅西的软磨硬泡下答应参加慈善赛。

“可以趁机减减肥。”梅西在床上捏了捏伊瓜因的肚子调侃着，结局是在准备起身起床时又被对方拉了下来压在身下。

后来加戈按照往常去伊瓜因和梅西的家想给他们带一些吉塞拉做的果酱，等到开门的是揉着腰的梅西和拿着碗搅拌奶油的伊瓜因。

“围裙看起来实在太有违和感了，pipa。”加戈撇了一眼伊瓜因说。

“kun送的。”伊瓜因回复。

*****  
慈善赛主要邀请人员依旧还是阿根廷人，正值当打之年的几位小球员因为日程很多无法参赛，于是球场上尽是些老家伙。

其实梅西邀请过艾马尔和哈维，可是艾马尔被斯卡洛尼拉去考察国家队新秀没了时间，哈维更是要作为巴萨教练头疼参加主席选举的皮克。

伊瓜因打算邀请的默滕斯死都不回伊瓜因的电话，可观众还是在球场上看见了戴着墨镜口罩帽子全副武装的比利时人。而拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯则忙于皇马青训，前者翘班来的路上被后者拖了回去，并且被老佛爷扣了工资。但他成功邀请了劳尔作为观众，他还带着雷东多一起来了。

劳尔特意到赛前更衣室与加雷，加戈和伊瓜因打了招呼。他拍了拍伊瓜因的脑袋，开玩笑地说头秃得有点厉害，快赶得上齐达内了。

“我在看台上看你们。”劳尔指了指看台笑道，他得提前去包间以免受到球迷围堵。

雷东多戴着大墨镜迎面走来，催促劳尔上去。加戈眼睛马上亮起来，被加雷一推推到雷东多面前。

“啊，”加戈语无伦次，无论见多少次雷东多对于他而言太神圣了，“您好。”

雷东多取下墨镜笑着点点头:“阿根廷人的聚会吗？挺不错啊。”

梅西带着巴内加从伊瓜因背后窜出来，于是巴内加和加戈在梅西和伊瓜因的怂恿下把雷东多夹在中间照了照片，而摄影师是一脸慈祥的劳尔。

“我要发ins。”巴内加说。

“滚，我先发。”不等巴内加，加戈率先拿出手机把劳尔给自己的照片发了出去。

“你这比赛前发照片叫玩忽职守。”伊瓜因替巴内加损加戈。

梅西还是选择最熟悉的4-3-3，只不过人员上略有点随意。自己，伊瓜因和拉维奇位锋线，门将是乌斯塔里。而对手则是迪马利亚作为队长选出的，由阿圭罗，特维斯引领锋线。

这边梅西给伊瓜因带了九号，自己是十号。伊瓜因选择河床球衣，对面则由石头剪刀布来决定穿什么球衣。最后由加戈率领的博卡派在这场战斗中胜利。伊瓜因不希望慈善赛比赛穿德比衣服，他怕观众会把过激的情绪带进来。

“挺好啊，”加戈没觉得有什么不妥，“这是你最后一次踢球了吧，重新再感受下你在德比出名的气氛不挺好。”

伊瓜因没有意料到加戈会想到这个层面，他挠挠脑袋笑说这都多久前的事了。

“而且如果你穿河床球衣，我有理由放铲狠点。”加戈摩拳擦掌，故意放出狠话。

“别，我还想下半生和里奥做爱的时候腿能动。”

加戈把博卡球衣揉到伊瓜因脸上，连说里奥怎么看上了这个老流氓。伊瓜因直接用手接下，把衣服反套在加戈头上。

贝罗妮卡作为唯一一名梅西受邀的记者刚赶到更衣室就看到这滑稽的一幕，她笑着拿照相机照了下来。

“贝罗妮卡近来可好？”伊瓜因看见贝罗妮卡赶忙打了招呼，加戈也从被捂住脑袋的球衣下发出咕噜不清的问候声。

“还可以，就是年纪大了。”贝罗妮卡浅浅地笑道，眼角皱纹也轻轻舒展开。

“看不出来。”伊瓜因说。

“夸我这个老太婆可给不了你好处哦。”笑罢贝罗妮卡再次举起照相机，加戈刚穿过球衣衣领探出脑袋，伊瓜因抱住还没把胳膊穿进袖口的加戈朝照相机比了个耶的手势。

“咔嚓。”

又照了下来。加戈只好顶着乱糟糟的头发对伊瓜因说这照片不要传给里奥。

“什么照片？雷东多的？”说曹操曹操到，梅西正好给两个队伍球员分好球衣来到贝罗妮卡身边打招呼，他好奇地问。

加戈摇摇头说什么也没有，然后抱住梅西亲他脸:“好久不见想你了。”

伊瓜因把加戈从梅西身上拉出来:“你明明才给了果酱。”

“果酱很好吃。”梅西听到这个话题便赞扬了吉塞拉的厨艺。

“吉塞拉会很高兴的。”加戈不顾伊瓜因拉自己衣服又亲了一口梅西。

“亲一下得了。”伊瓜因说。

贝罗妮卡又在一旁将这温馨场面照下来，她拿着工作证告诉梅西等会自己就要到球场边上照相了。

“这还是头一回这么近距离照相，”贝罗妮卡笑道，“压力大呢。”

“你想怎么照，就怎么照。”梅西在贝罗妮卡脸旁做完贴面礼说道。

贝罗妮卡注意到梅西刮光了胡子，新奇地问怎么突然想刮了。

“某人要求。”梅西看了伊瓜因一眼，伊瓜因忙说他可没强求。

再次被逗乐的贝罗妮卡又抬起照相机给没有准备好姿势的伊瓜因和梅西照了一张，说:“祝愿你们进球。”

“我们也能进。”加戈说。

“都能进。”贝罗妮卡看起来很开心，反复查看着照相机。

等到纪念碑球场后，阳光照射在眼前上让伊瓜因难以看清人满为患的观众席上的人脸，他进场前用指尖碰了碰草地然后在自己的胸前化了个十字。指尖淡淡的草香透过鼻尖，好像和小时候摔倒在这里时一头栽在草地里闻到的气味没有任何差距。

“pipa！”

进场时四周传来球迷的呼唤，他此刻也意识到自己回家了。他们在开场前绕球场一周示意，近距离给球迷们签名与合照。

“还记得我吗pipa！”一个留胡子的男人抱着孩子在第一排向伊瓜因招手，伊瓜因一时半会没有回想起来。

“我啊！圣诞节！”

以前那个脸颊贴有创口贴的阿伦，现在已经成为一名孩子的父亲。他搂住身旁的女人，向伊瓜因介绍自己的妻子，当年苦苦追求的阿根廷裔女孩。

“阿伦你怎么来阿根廷了？”伊瓜因好奇道。

“因为听说这是你最后一场比赛所以我们来了，反正老婆在这也有亲戚。”阿伦很开心伊瓜因还记得自己。

“哪探到的消息？我可没宣传。”

“pipa，”阿伦笑道，“关心你的人怎么可能这点情报都不知道。”

“主要是，我没有想到离开皇马后你还能继续成为我的球迷。”伊瓜因记得阿伦和本托都是马德里主义者。

“本托也想来，但他在出差，”阿伦也记起眼镜男孩，“我们一直还是皇马球迷，也一直到现在都是你的球迷。”

“他说圣诞节那次太激动了，忘记找你签名，”阿伦妻子温柔地拿出皇马球衣，“我现在替他补一个行吗？”

伊瓜因爽快答应并在阿伦妻子递上的球衣上签名，边签阿伦边夸张地向伊瓜因转达本托的话，说伊瓜因带给了他前行的力量。

“这搞得我不好意思了。”伊瓜因拿笔挠挠胡须笑道。

阿伦的女儿穿着印有伊瓜因名字的九号阿根廷球衣，蓝白衬显了一段伊瓜因或许早已有所释怀又有所忘记的往事。他抚摸衣角良久，才慢慢签于衣上。在最后的笔画收起时，女孩的笑声打断了伊瓜因的思绪。

阿伦意识到什么，轻声说:“说实话你丢机会的时候我妻子也跟我骂过你。可是，当我问她是不是讨厌pipa时，她说没有。”

“是吗？”伊瓜因有点意外。他总觉得阿根廷人大多是厌恶自己的。

“pipa，”阿伦的阿根廷裔妻子笑着接自己丈夫的话说，“我不喜欢人们称阿根廷足球是悲情的，也不喜欢《阿根廷别为我流泪》用在足球上。虽然这么多年结局的确如此。”

“但是你们带给我的勇气，远远大于了遗憾。”

女孩在阿伦怀里牙牙学语，将应援棒塞到伊瓜因手上后想要抓伊瓜因的脸，伊瓜因凑过去任她揉捏。

“正如你带给我的惊喜足以超过那些伤心事。”

伊瓜因呆呆地望阿伦的妻子竖起大拇指，风与女孩温柔的抚摸一起拂上伊瓜因的脸颊。

“pipa！”女孩学父母叫起伊瓜因的绰号，“Vamos！”

伊瓜因眼角慢慢绽开笑纹，他抚摸女孩的头发点头说会加油的，与阿伦和他妻子挥手作别。恍惚间阿伦似乎还是那个圣诞节准备考学的中学学生，青春已经换成胡须与老成的笑容。

原来已经过了十几年了啊。伊瓜因心想。

梅西和伊瓜因并排列队，他牵起伊瓜因的手指，摸索着探入指缝随后十指相扣。伊瓜因因为阿伦的告白恍惚得有点心不在焉，但依然握紧了梅西的手。

贝罗妮卡注意到这个小细节，并没用照相机而是偷偷拿出手机照了下来。

比赛进行得很焦灼，即使是个慈善赛梅西也希望能赢。在伊瓜因不知多少次浪费了自己的妙传后，梅西终于忍无可忍地露出再吐今晚你睡沙发的表情。作为基本可以判定为伊瓜因的最后一次比赛，梅西全力想要带给爱人一个胜利，可是对方对送出了的礼物倒是没有好好收下。

伊瓜因看到梅西的表情自认心领神会，于是把梅西传给自己的球传回了梅西。

“pipa！你他妈给我射门啊！”梅西想一脚把球踢到伊瓜因头上。

“里奥，”穿着博卡球衣的阿圭罗在敌方禁区隔着半个球场向罗梅罗门前的梅西招手，“传给我！”

“你当里奥傻啊，”乌斯塔里不禁拿手套敲阿圭罗脑袋，“你又不和他一个队。”

“等会让我个球呗。”阿圭罗转头双手合十故作哭求状。

“想得美。”乌斯塔里一口否决。

迪马利亚队内德米凯利斯头球解围时不慎刚好落在边线的马斯切拉诺脚下，马斯切拉诺乘机开大脚传中给梅西，梅西在伊瓜因处于不越位位置的恰好时机传了过去。梅西队内的加雷和迪马利亚队内的罗霍争个不停，一人想护球一人想断球。伊瓜因看着悬空的足球，时间好像暂停般迟迟不落下。

他伸腿用鞋尖卸下，盘过准备铲球的加戈，抬脚推射。

伊瓜因听见入网声。梅西兴奋地跑到跳到伊瓜因身上，而伊瓜因的身体肌肉已经如同惯性般下意识抱紧对方，就像数年前国家队进球的每个瞬间那样一尘不变。

待梅西跳下抚摸自己的颈脖，胸前的河床队徽划过眼帘，伊瓜因才好似反应了过来。

他终于记起，初到马德里后寻觅的背影在最初所穿着的，不是三十号，不是十九号，不是十八号，不是十号，而是连号码和队徽都没有的训练服。

没等对方离开，小烟枪一把抓过进球的小跳蚤，扯住他的头发用力地在唇间留下一吻。

模糊的记忆瞬间清晰了起来，伊瓜因这才感觉他眼里面前的梅西似乎消失了一般，变成了那个为了追求梦想来到这个球场的瘦小男孩，对着他露出稚嫩却无比熟悉的笑容。而自己张开变小的手瞧见河床梯队的外套袖口，意识到自己也仿佛变回了刚来纪念碑球场的模样。

20多年前午后刚被洒水清理的宽阔草坪上，教练告诉小孩子们有位来自罗萨里奥的小不点来试训。

“事先说句，别小瞧他。”教练把梅西带入队伍中，而这也是梅西在河床唯一一次的试训赛。

伊瓜因被大人们推上去和他组合搭档锋线，他踉跄些许差点倒在小自己半个身子的梅西身上。

“我们又见面了。”梅西笑道。

“又？”伊瓜因奇怪地看着眼前的小个子，总感觉确实有点面熟。

梅西似乎发现对方没有认出自己而有点失望，但依旧将脚旁的足球拾起给伊瓜因，握拳伸手示意击拳鼓劲。伊瓜因便也握拳与梅西的拳头相合，“碰”的响声就好像刚开盖子的碳酸饮料。

他们一起在纪念碑的训练场上传递足球，高温消磨不少人的精力。小球员可看见梅西明明如此矮小却怎么也拦不住，不由得心态失衡。小孩子专有的不服输劲促使他们奔跑起来，可还是未能阻止梅西跨越一个又一个铲球的后卫。慢慢地伙伴们在草地上要么原地不动要么散步，反正也不想中暑。久而久之，变成场上唯有梅西和伊瓜因二人仍不知疲倦地找寻机会，对手几乎缴械投降。

伊瓜因观察到梅西的前插，马上斜传给位置刚刚好的梅西，顺轨迹停球的梅西在调整几步后在门将扑救前，抬脚抽射入网。

裁判吹响终场哨，梅西高兴地在原地蹦起数米高，他还有力气不顾摔倒的可能性奔跑到伊瓜因的身边。随着一声“冈萨洛”，没有站稳的伊瓜因被终结比赛的小个子飞身扑倒。

两人翻滚在草坪上，天空与大地如万花筒般旋转直到晃过神来，梅西骤然倒在了伊瓜因身下。伊瓜因的双手撑在了梅西的耳旁，渗入潮湿的草地。他捏住深处的泥土，血液从指缝传递到心脏，扑通地奏响。

“我们赢了。”汗水打湿了梅西修长的睫毛，于眼角被风晕开。他张开手臂捧住身上人的脸颊，露出刚重新长出的虎牙弯眼一笑。

近乎暴力般不讲道理地，梅西瞳孔中倾洒出的光芒将伊瓜因烫金。

原来早在序章书写前，梅西就于伊瓜因的虹膜深处鲜明地烙印下余生不可磨灭的残像。

自那之后数年，他们在不同的时间行走在不同的生活轨迹中。直到2009年，九号触碰十号衣角的指尖燃起荣光的顷刻，轨迹毫无征兆却毫不意外地完全重合。

伊瓜因注定不会成为伊卡洛斯。

因为在伊瓜因着蓝白剑条衫宛若置身天空之城的初日，伊卡洛斯望眼欲穿的太阳就已落入他臂弯。

梅西是他烈焰灼心之日所拥有的赤忱，荒唐，眷念，伤痛，痴迷与愚蠢。

是他关于韶华年间所能想到的一切。

“我，留下痕迹了吗？”伊瓜因听见自己没有变声的儿音不自主地问道。

布宜诺斯艾利斯，马德里，那不勒斯，都灵，米兰，伦敦，佛罗里达。

身下小孩子模样的梅西望着伊瓜因背后的天空，白云为他插上翅膀。他没有说话，只是微笑着捧住了伊瓜因的双颊。

小小的里奥于草丛之中抬头还给小小的冈萨洛一吻，唇间相合的瞬间周围环境如快进键般扭曲，直至拉回现实。

解放碑球场万人空巷，迸发出难以置信的欢呼与骚动。此时的两人仿佛让时空的记忆重现，回到1996年马拉多纳和卡尼吉亚于糖果盒的世纪之吻。数十年后在这个将阿根廷之名加入足球版图的圣地，终于也找到属于他们的浪漫。

掌声雷鸣般宛若礼炮奏响，足球媲美抛在空中祈福的绣花，而球服是专属于他们的最美婚衣。

场边的贝罗妮卡停住按下快门的手指，她揉揉眼睛，仿佛看见了数年前风光无限的十号与他身旁的九号。

那时他们单纯到话语中溢满对未来征服世界的憧憬，羞涩到连在球场上挥手鼓劲都怕不小心流露暗藏的情愫。

“他是否称王并不重要，我只希望他能幸福。”

洛佩斯的声音回荡在贝罗妮卡的脑内。那个无比期待能注视完梅西任何故事的男人，那个温柔地把流言蜚语挡在身后的记者仿佛就在贝罗妮卡身侧，看着场上的一切露出欣慰的笑。

“豪尔赫，”她低吟亡夫的名字，“那孩子很幸福。”

待梅西离开伊瓜因的唇边，哨声也为此响彻天空。  
  
小跳蚤用这个吻为小烟枪的绿茵生涯做出了最后的道别。过往的荣辱也好得失也罢，全部化为云烟随风而去只留下彼此就足够。

毕竟至此之后不会再有众说纷纭的球员“小烟枪”，只有一名被“里奥内尔”爱着的普通阿根廷人“冈萨洛”而已。

END


	14. 番外:庄周梦蝶

马斯切拉诺在集训宾馆遇见梅西时，并不知道在日后他们会被称为“黄金一代”，也不知道他们创造的历史又被称为“白银时代”。

毕竟他们那时还太小了。

2005年8月，年仅18岁的梅西刚参加世青赛完就加盟成年国家队，这已经是件很值得期待的事但这场首秀并不精彩。

92秒就被罚下场，这成了所有人对这个天才少年首秀的印象。

马斯切拉诺因伤没能前往，只是在日后听亲临其境的海因策提及那荒谬的红牌。

临时加入大名单的斯卡洛尼也在球场上，他跟裁判苦口婆心地叽呱许久依旧没有改变掏红牌的想法。若干年后他成为了桑保利的助教，并于俄罗斯世界杯后临危受命揽下了代理主教练的任务。斯卡洛尼作为球员时期鲜少入选国家队，直到现在他都羡慕艾马尔能和梅西踢好几场球。

那时在场的阿根廷人全部围着裁判转，裁判一瞬间反而变成《西西里的美丽传说》的玛琳娜，只不过他得到的可不是谄媚的打火机而是一群大男人的愤愤不平。

“这裁判他妈的不懂球。”克雷斯波苦笑道，被索林嘘的一声制止了他更过分的言论。

“要说也要在这裁判听不见的地方说。”海因策拉克雷斯波远离裁判说着歪理，顺便还竖起中指。

“里奥！”坎比亚索和罗德里格斯一起叫梅西，但梅西并没有听见直直走下球场。

“那孩子一定很伤心。”罗德里格斯叹气。

替补席和梅西年龄相仿的萨巴莱塔急了，他在梅西下场回更衣室时想要跑过去安抚他说些什么反被助教拦下：“还在比赛呢，冷静下。”

等比赛结束回更衣室，如所有人所料，梅西哭得鼻青脸肿只不过仍要摆出一副我没哭的臭屁脸坐在更衣室里。佩克尔曼见状便没有多说宽慰的话，从工作人员那找来一瓶冰凉的水敷到梅西的眼角。

“给。”佩克尔曼的话简短却温柔。

梅西毫不犹豫地接过水瓶一饮而尽。

“我还会征召你的。”还没等梅西开口，佩克尔曼就告知了梅西内心最想知道的事情，梅西安心地捏捏水瓶点点头。

马斯切拉诺听海因策提起这些事时，总说里奥的阿根廷开端并不怎么好，但希望结局是精彩的。

“万一，结局也不好呢？”海因策问。

“只要他觉得美好，也没关系。”

马斯切拉诺第一次正式与梅西见面是之后与英格兰的友谊赛。从首次亮相成年国家队以来不足一年的时间内梅西的名气越来越大，等到真正见面时发现他比想象中还不爱说话。梅西与已经自成一派的队伍格格不入，直到里克尔梅摸他的头才乖乖站在队伍前面打招呼。

在这之后，萨巴莱塔邀请马斯切拉诺来到梅西和乌斯塔里的房间里做客，很快马斯切拉诺和梅西熟络起来。但对于队伍其他成员，梅西依旧不知道怎么开口处理关系。

最初进国家队时的梅西就像是异类。媒体说有人在故意孤立梅西。阿根廷国家的确内部有些无法告人的秘密，老生常谈的帮派明争暗斗，但这不是梅西被置身之外的主要原因。

“就他一个小天才。”

所以为了不让梅西感到精神上寂寞，佩克尔曼2006年世界杯在门将位置上毅然选择了同样年轻的乌斯塔里。乌斯塔里和梅西一样都很安静，但相对而言更圆滑，懂得怎么和球队老大哥们搞好关系。

来到德国后，梅西尽管依然爱黏着乌斯塔里和马斯切拉诺，但也会与周围人说上几句话，其中最合得来的是罗德里格斯。他们经常聊聊关于纽维尔男孩队的事情，每当罗德里格斯把自己在那的旧照片翻出来给梅西看时，梅西总是一脸羡慕。

一开始还是如往常比赛一样，集合，训练，回宿舍。偶尔开些玩笑调动下气氛，直到小个头的“新人”瞪着把自己绊倒在地的“外国人”，比赛日突然有了波澜。

“你在干什么?”马斯切急忙冲上去拉开自己的发小，海因策恼怒地抓乱自己的金发，恶狠狠地吐出原因：“他穿我裆。”

梅西不懂国家队需要注意什么，海因策的暴脾气甚至说出要铲断梅西的腿。

“你就算是一时气话也别说这么重啊！”马斯切拉诺生气地看海因策。

海因策不理马斯切拉诺，埋怨他不站在自己这一边。

“这.....明眼人都知道谁错了吧。”

“喂哈维尔，”海因策不满道，“你就那么喜欢那小鬼？”

马斯切拉诺愣住会，思考些许后点点头。

“不是吧！哈维尔见色忘义！”

“不是那方面！”马斯切拉诺大声辩解，“我喜欢他的球风！”

“为什么？因为像迭戈？”

自世青赛就待在一起的海因策自然知道马斯切拉诺的偶像是马拉多纳，他老是开着玩笑说喜欢马拉多纳居然选择踢后腰。马斯切拉诺则回复他小时候踢过前锋，还穿过十号呢。只不过父亲觉得他更适合中后场的位置，不顾他一把鼻涕一把泪地不情愿硬是改造成现在的马斯切拉诺原型。

“说像又不像，说像又像。”

梅西与马拉多纳相比，足球里少了唯我独尊的霸气。

细腻的，魔幻的，调皮的，优雅与暴力并存，浪漫与激情共舞。梅西踢球时更多带着一丝丝孩子气与矛盾性。

海因策和梅西花了很多功夫才在里克尔梅友善的微笑中和好，可没过多久在6月24日这天和事佬居然也发起了脾气。

想要和里克尔梅一起度生日的梅西忘记敲门就闯进里克尔梅的宿舍，被吼道起码连基本礼仪都不知道吗。梅西慌张地连说几声抱歉，他只好把礼物放到里克尔梅的宿舍门口后迅速溜回自己宿舍。

“靠你还说我凶，你们都凶。”海因策无可奈何。

里克尔梅到门前拾起礼物，他翻阅几下后收进行李箱。

之后半夜乌斯塔里告诉梅西他听见外面有动静，问是不是鬼。梅西吓得一个弹簧般蹦到乌斯塔里身上，乌斯塔里只好公主抱着小跳蚤打开门查看。刺眼的外光让两人坚信幽灵肯定不敢进来，因为在他们的认知里幽灵只存在于黑夜与墓地。

“没....人啊？”梅西疑惑道。

乌斯塔里准备抱梅西回床上，转身移动时感觉脚碰到了什么东西。好奇地低头一看，原来正门口放着一个小礼品袋。乌斯塔里蹲下，要被抱着的梅西看看是什么东西。梅西拿起摘到手心里，拆开礼品袋。

里面是对印有“king”的护腿板，和一张小卡片。

“生日快乐——你的朋友，罗曼。”

梅西意识到这是里克尔梅偷偷放到门口的礼物，兴许先前那动静是他发出的。梅西开心地在乌斯塔里怀里上下蹬腿，乌斯塔里边叫唤着别动了边关上门。

“里奥原来.....是基佬吗？！”躲在角落偷看的坎比亚索震惊道。

“公主抱而已，往年我和加布比腕力的时候还不是互相公主抱过。”同样躲在一旁的克雷斯波回忆起他和巴蒂斯图塔那抢首发的日子。

“看来送出去了呢，罗曼。”马斯切拉诺探出头说道。

“......这么晚了偷看什么，”里克尔梅有些不好意思，马上推这群吃瓜群众回宿舍，“给我去休息。”

慢慢地，阿根廷全队也享受起保护里奥梅西的感觉。

只不过这段时间太短暂。德国世界杯他们被东道主踢回了家，并且还因为德国人的赛后嘲讽而引起爆发性斗殴。里克尔梅中途被换下，梅西连登场机会都没有。

于是关于这次夏天的美好回忆，似乎只停留在了罗德里格斯惊世骇俗的远射，美妙的26脚传递，与梅西创纪录的首球中。

马斯切拉诺忘记不了当时与塞黑赛后梅西发亮的双眸，还未成年的少年开始期待未来，畅想能与阿根廷赢得些什么。

这次的世界杯将佩克尔曼的一世英名毁于一旦。在阿根廷青训立下功绩的老帅，没能弥补成年国家队的创伤。

佩克尔曼与梅西最后一次以主帅和球员的身份见面时，马斯切拉诺也在旁边。

“你俩，总会有一天当队长。”

马斯切拉诺很惊讶，要知道就算那时队里青年才俊数不胜数，反而马斯切拉诺是最平凡的一个，梅西又是最年轻的一个。

梅西摇摇头，他觉得自己做不到在所有人面前演讲，也做不到像普约尔和阿亚拉一样在队友犯错时强硬地批评。

马斯切拉诺反驳，他说阿亚拉性格也很温顺，只不过是慢慢学会在该强硬时强硬，里奥也可以做到。

佩克尔曼则笑着对梅西说，你是阿根廷的未来，是最不能断言做不到的人。

后来2015年美洲杯梅西作为队长带领阿根廷队在点球大战战胜了他的国家队伯乐佩克尔曼的哥伦比亚，赛后佩克尔曼可惜地说没办法啊这就是里奥带领的阿根廷队。

“更团结，更渴望冠军，”佩克尔曼吸马黛茶淡淡地说，“可恶，团体运动该有的东西他们都有。”

梅西在特维斯罚进点球后与周围人冲向禁区的模样，依旧和2006年世界杯进首球那时别无两样。佩克尔曼又不得不承认，那之后他比起安慰哥伦比亚伤心的队员，更多是在看梅西被一群穿着深蓝色大袄子的球员团团围住，看他如释重负地喘气后缓缓的微笑。

无论过多少年，谦逊恬静的他依旧会为了足球热血沸腾，会为了足球燃烧自己的生命吧。

在佩克尔曼离开国家队帅位后，里克尔梅也在球迷的谩骂声中离开，他的母亲因儿子遭受的不公担忧成疾。

“为什么这么对罗曼。”梅西不解，为什么23人加1教练的运动，最后所有罪全部揽在了里克尔梅身上。

“人性。”马斯切拉诺当时回答梅西的话，至今都觉得太忽悠人了。

只是那时司令坎比亚索说，这是每个核心都要经历的事。

能力与重担成正比，赞誉与辱骂成正比，这就是足球。在你光辉之时，封你为王，在你跌落之时，踩你为寇。越优秀的球员越被群众给予厚望，失败时就越要承受与期望同等的质疑。

可就像滚雪球一样最后越滚越大，压碎了想要让球队与球员变得更好而指责的初衷，只留下了恶毒。

“或许这也是未来的里奥。”

“我不要，”马斯切拉诺打断坎比亚索的话，“我可不想里奥变成这样，他要在掌声中离开。”

2007年为了备战委内瑞拉美洲杯，巴西莱重新征召了里克尔梅。里克尔梅应邀入队，他依然是阿根廷队的核心，组织进攻梳理来球路线的古典大师。

有人说阿根廷人爱找虐和做作的，桀骜不驯却易被流言中伤，又总是自我感动般回到伤他们最深的地方，自不量力地追寻早已不属于故土的奖杯。

马斯切拉诺听不懂这番说辞，他只是觉得里克尔梅和自己，和绝大多数阿根廷球员一样，只是不认命罢了。

责任，梦想，忠诚，这是金元足球世界里少有的东西，但这一切能在国家队里展现出来。可这些以最质朴的情感支撑的地方，往往得不到与此相匹配的结局。

这一年美洲杯决赛复刻了前一届的队伍，也复刻了前一届的结果。2004年与2007年，两届决赛巴西与阿根廷会面阿根廷都输了。

马斯切拉诺还恰好两次都参加了。

真不好受，他心里想。

赛后更衣室里队长阿亚拉几近崩溃，他像要抑制呕吐般掐住自己的喉咙。决赛，乌龙球，身为队长的他在连续失误后竟然反插己队一刀，彻底打乱棋盘。马斯切拉诺惊慌地跑去抱住仿佛抽离灵魂的阿亚拉，把他的双手从喉结旁扯开，已34岁的阿亚拉在年轻后辈的怀中像断了电线的录音机一样不停哽咽。

“我们这一代欠阿根廷球迷一个冠军。”

阿亚拉落魄的话马斯切拉诺永远记在了心里，就好像一个死结。阿亚拉永远解不开了，但马斯切拉诺想在日后替队长解开。

他还记得阿亚拉笑着时候的模样，那是在2004年雅典奥运会。20岁的马斯切拉诺和31岁的阿亚拉参加了雅典奥运会，金牌慰藉了前一个月遗憾获得亚军的他们。这是阿根廷足球第一次获得奥运会金牌，可以拿着这个荣誉嘲笑隔壁两手空空的巴西人。

橄榄枝叶缠绕的花圈戴在头上的阿亚拉就好像是古希腊神话里的雕像，奥林匹克山上的神明。

“真希望多点这种时光。”阿亚拉将金牌贴近唇尖浅吻道。

马斯切拉诺也学着阿亚拉亲吻金牌上赤脚浸湿在爱琴河的胜利女神，那是他目前国家队生涯里最幸福的时刻。

那次奥运会阿根廷另一个金牌来自篮球，NBA名将吉诺比利小组赛读秒绝杀，率领阿根廷队在半决赛打败梦六美国队，并成功复仇意大利，热血体育电影的所有桥段都被这位队长兑现了。

阿根廷足球队的小伙子们看篮球的可不少，他们窝在篮球队宿舍旁想要张签名。

“我可没带篮球球衣，”特维斯嚷嚷，“要不签我足球球衣上，反正都是蓝和白。”

“可人家篮球球衣大啊傻蛋。”海因策吐槽。

“横竖都是签，有啥大不了。”罗德里格斯嫌弃海因策事多。

马斯切拉诺是他们中间相对比较细心的，跑到奥运村的照片店洗了好几张篮球队的照片，遇见谁都能掏出一张来。

斯科拉从宿舍回来想买点水喝，正好碰上了这群小阿根廷人。后来吉诺比利等半天还没等到斯科拉带水回来，出门才看见斯科拉签得手抽筋。

“马努，你帮我签。”斯科拉欲哭无泪。

“不要。”吉诺比利在旁隔岸观火。

但吉诺比利也逃不了签名的命运，他很耐心地把大家的要求都一一满足。吉诺比利给马斯切拉诺签的照片在回程时找不见了，马斯切拉诺吓得对萨维奥拉说自己不跟大部队走了，他要定晚点机票直到在宿舍里找到。

最后小兔子和小野兽一起帮马斯切拉诺在海因策的拖鞋下找到了，马斯切拉诺拿着这只拖鞋揍了自己宿友一路。

马斯切拉诺第二次参加奥运会是作为超龄球员参加的，也是在美洲杯遗憾失利成为亚军后。2008年的北京，在0507世青赛冠军外的入选人员中，还有里克尔梅。他们在半决赛痛杀巴西，一路冲进决赛。

不枉这穿越了一整个地球的旅程，阿根廷队卫冕冠军。

里克尔梅披着阿根廷国旗与这群孩子一起载歌载舞，巴内加怂恿他唱的更大声，里克尔梅不好意思地回绝了。

于是巴内加把矛头对向阿圭罗：“kun，扭一个！”

在罗梅罗的流行歌与迪马利亚拍手的节拍中，阿圭罗伴随歌声秀起了自己电臀舞，萨巴莱塔起哄地发出喔的声音。

梅西穿着背心扑到马斯切拉诺身上，咸湿的汗水溅到马斯切拉诺的胳膊。

“Vamos Vamos Argentina,Vamos Vamos a ganar!”他贴紧马斯切拉诺的脖子唱着，像只无忧无虑的小鸟。

就好像是被梅西的歌声吸引般，远方花丛中的蝴蝶飞至他们周遭，围两人旋转着，花粉落于梅西的肩上。蝴蝶绕环形一圈后亲吻马斯切拉诺的额头，随后飞离。马斯切拉诺记得那蝴蝶的蓝色翅膀很薄，末尾好像还留着条疤痕。

那之后的一年梅西在巴萨罗那所向披靡，六冠王带给了年轻的小球王首次金球奖的殊荣。

再后来出现了冈萨洛伊瓜因。

伊瓜因就像是插班生一样，却不突兀地与他们融合在一起。他和梅西并非旧相识，更是来自两家不同的俱乐部，却能在球场上有着别样的默契。

迪马利亚有次说，他感觉pipa和里奥在球场上是一对老夫妻，自己无法射门了转个身对方就在最适合的地方，传过去力度角度刚刚好。

马斯切拉诺说实话并没意外伊瓜因和梅西最后在一起，因为伊瓜因只要在空闲的时候就爱偷看梅西。也难怪加雷经常评价伊瓜因说这家伙啥都好就是有点不好，太实诚了。

南美世界杯马斯切拉诺成为了偶像马拉多纳钦点的队长。

“好像在做梦。”马斯切拉诺捏了自己好几下脸才确信这不是梦。

小时候的马斯切拉诺想要成为前锋，因为前锋赚的钱多还踢得酷。谁不喜欢进球的感觉呢，小马斯切也不例外。他出生于马拉多纳带领阿根廷获得冠军的前两年，在那附近出生的孩子的偶像无疑都是马拉多纳。

1994年世界杯，10岁的马斯切拉诺亲眼目睹自己的偶像被国际足联禁赛。马拉多纳为了阿根廷戒掉所有陋习疯狂减重，他把卡洛因丢进垃圾桶却被麻黄碱剥夺了资格。麻黄碱作为兴奋剂的成分之一是公平竞赛的大忌，可疏忽的队医助理给了马拉多纳含有此成分的感冒药，于是尿检成了阳性，申诉也没有受理。

“这不公平，世界在针对迭戈！”马斯切拉诺哭着扑到母亲怀里，怎么安慰都没用。

就这样，马斯切拉诺第一次的世界杯观看体验就在失去领袖的阿根廷队倒在八强赛后告终。

马斯切拉诺因此从小满腔热血的认为自己要成为前锋，马拉多纳的接班人。但父亲告诉他，中后场更适合他。马斯切拉诺不信，依旧踢着前锋最后被强行改位后闹脾气许久，甚至不去街道的男孩队训练。

直到有一天，父亲带他去看了博卡与河床的比赛。父亲指着里克尔梅，告诉他今天就看他踢球。

“他不是前腰吗，你要我踢的是后腰。”小马斯切不开心地问。

“重点不是踢哪个位置，重点是我希望你能知道无论是哪个位置都能踢得漂亮。”

马斯切拉诺后来14岁参加了河床梯队，抛开队伍之间的恩怨他也毫不犹豫地承认，里克尔梅的脚下功底是那么干净漂亮。

原来踢哪儿，只要踢好了都好看。

小孩子就是视觉动物，让他们着迷就让他们看足够新颖的事物，就是这么简单。

2010年中后场的马斯切拉诺在阿根廷水平近乎顶尖，可与西班牙队比起来格格不入。西班牙国家队里的中场日日夜夜在巴塞罗那和梅西打交道，他们帮助梅西成为了诺坎普的国王，可马斯切拉诺做不到。

疯狂的马拉多纳在对德国队的比赛中祭出的阵型是疯狂的4-1-5，于是比分也是疯狂的0-4。

马斯切拉诺在那时明白了阿亚拉无以用言语表达的崩溃，作为队长带领的球队失败时，自责如同洪水淹没了悲伤与沮丧。

偶像失败了，他在偶像面前带领阿根廷队也失败了。马拉多纳并不能成为像他球员时代那样传奇的教练，梅西也不能成为诺坎普奇迹的十号，这样的事实打击了渴望双球王一起站在巅峰的阿根廷球迷。

但那届世界杯给出的最好的信息，是重建与新生。

他们85左右诞生的少年，开启了自己的时代。

南非世界杯后，马斯切拉诺转投巴塞罗那，他在这座城市见证了太多太对属于里奥梅西的时刻。

2012年9月克雷斯波退役了。他后来接受采访说自己以后才不怀念足球，直到若干年后老友波切迪诺率领热刺冲进欧冠决赛，他才缓缓松口。

“我，有点怀念了。”

他也想再踢一次，哪怕一会也好，足球。

阿根廷人与足球，是孽缘般的爱情。

之于克雷斯波如此，之于马斯切拉诺也是如此。

这年年底梅西四连金球的那晚，伊瓜因在迪马利亚的家里放鞭炮，他们连通了马斯切拉诺的视频电话，兴奋得无以言表。

等马斯切拉诺接通时，却听见迪马利亚邻居在门外吼道大半夜的吵死了。

“里奥得第四次金球了！为什么不能开心！”丽娜回击道，打开门跟邻居对峙起来。

“我他妈的马德里人，关我屁事！”邻居气呼呼。

伊瓜因和迪马利亚一直觉得，巴萨与皇马的关系是留在场上的，场下无论是梅西和c罗谁得金球奖他们都会开心。

在赶走邻居后，迪马利亚和伊瓜因不得不消停些。迪马利亚对丽娜感叹：“太激动了，毕竟四连金球的人是我朋友，他太强了。”

这话被马斯切拉诺听见了，他在视频电话另一头问：“怎么，想来巴萨吗？”

迪马利亚哈哈一笑，含糊了过去。

这时阿圭罗的电话切断了马斯切拉诺的视频通话，他超级开心地公布了个大新闻：“里奥把金球奖的票投给了我！”

“知道了知道了，你把马斯切的电话给切了。”迪马利亚敷衍道，毕竟他早就猜到梅西会把票给阿圭罗。

伊瓜因使坏挂断了阿圭罗的电话，马斯切拉诺才重新切回来，可没过一秒马斯切拉诺那头就接到阿圭罗的电话。他接通后打开免提，伊瓜因和迪马利亚于是同时听见了阿圭罗炫耀的语气。

“你们就是羡慕我！”

“就是羡慕怎么了！”伊瓜因和迪马利亚异口同声，随后面对面笑起来。

伊瓜因，迪马利亚，梅西，阿圭罗几乎是公认玩的最好的四个男孩。如果还要加几个，就是世青赛的其他人。

“以前啊，阿根廷国家队刺头可多了。”巴蒂斯塔感叹这届队伍出乎意料的团结。

后来伊瓜因和梅西一起出柜照样也没有改变他们的气氛，四个人依旧是四个人，前场互相帮忙，互相给对方当替补。

马斯切拉诺还很喜欢看他们在禁区里抱成一团，和萨巴莱塔像老父亲一样叉腰在后面望着不上前打扰。

那时大家说梅西真是个幸运的人，场上有伊瓜因，场下有阿圭罗。

直到2016年，一切舆论全部变了。阿根廷队的更衣室再次变成2007年时的更衣室，他爱的里奥哭得跟他爱的阿亚拉一样痛不欲生。

“伊瓜因在场上，是梅西最大的不幸。”

伊瓜因就好像是搭了高层积木的人。他费了很多精力和时间才搭到快要成功的地步，却把顶端的木头放错了位置，顿时整座积木从高空瓦解，轰然倒地。

2016年对于伊瓜因而言是第三次亚军，对于梅西而言是是第四次，对于马斯切拉诺而言是第五次。

如同历史惯性般，梅西做出了和2007年里克尔梅同样的选择。

他们三个人短暂退队的时间里，马斯切拉诺一度在想，阿亚拉的心结到头来谁都解不开。直到梅西说出来截然不同的话，就像是一把刀直接砍断了死结。

“我们什么也不欠谁，要欠也是欠自己的。”

马斯切拉诺把这句话记到心里，他在想哪天再次遇见阿亚拉时也这么原封不动地告诉他。

亲爱的队长，你们从不亏欠什么。

幸运的是马斯切拉诺能在俱乐部找寻一丝安慰。国家队三连亚的时间里，他和梅西好似进行了一场漫长的逃避之旅，在巴塞罗那这座灯火阑珊的城市。

2014-2015赛季的三冠王后，梅西罕见地在YouTube重看了一遍与拜仁的比赛。马斯切拉诺看着视频内诺伊尔被梅西和内马尔贯穿一次又一次球门，他能猜得到当时梅西是如何判断出球时间和路线，却完全猜不出现在的梅西面对视频的这一切美好到底在想什么。

拉维奇在2016年后去往中超，这个决定就是潜在的与国家队告别。官宣那一晚马斯切拉诺没睡好，他深知最初同行的那批人已经错过了一起夺冠的最好时期，他们要开始走散了。

已经来到中国踢球的拉维奇在新赛季开始前去了一趟北京，他再次来到已变成旅游景点的奥运村。他告诉马斯切拉诺鸟巢还是以前的鸟巢，没有变过，跟2014年与巴西的友谊赛那时一样，也和2008年夺冠那时一样。

拉维奇说每次站在鸟巢中心，就好像回到了好几年前的酷暑。决赛那日汗水浸染的欢呼声盖过不知疲倦的蝉鸣，仿佛能跨越数年的时空般久久回荡在草坪上。他还能记得迪马利亚将足球挑射入网时扑通声响彻整座鸟巢，清澈又炙热。

“可惜pipa一次也没有，”拉维奇联想到了没有参加奥运会和世青赛，如今又鲜少被成年国家队应召的伊瓜因，“一次胜利也没有，一定很难受吧。”

冈萨洛伊瓜因值得一次冠军，马斯切拉诺每次在YouTube看伊瓜因的集锦时这么想。听拉维奇这么说，马斯切拉诺睡前也顺手把视频链接传给了拉维奇，结果后者无视中国与西班牙的时差大半夜打电话把马斯切拉诺闹醒，他说不看不知道一看吓一跳，自己才发现原来pipa和里奥之间助攻了那么多次。

“我还以为会是安赫尔！”拉维奇惊喜道。

“我要睡觉！”马斯切拉诺把拉维奇骂了一顿，吵醒了一旁熟睡的妻子，他那一刻后悔死自己居然曾经想念拉维奇。

2018年冬窗，马斯切拉诺转会至中超，与拉维奇同队。马斯切拉诺临走前和梅西一起来到诺坎普的荣誉室，他记起刚来的时候也曾看着拉玛西亚帮满腔热血地心想，我们在阿根廷也要做到他们那样。

关于国家队与俱乐部的记忆，近乎是无缝衔接的，所以两极分化的情绪也是紧贴的。

但梅西从不偏向任何一方。他对马斯切拉诺说，否定结局就否定了为结局所做出的努力，所以他从不否定任何事情，无论是喜悦还是悲伤。

梅西一直感谢马斯切拉诺从英国来到西班牙，陪自己分享这么多回忆。

到机场，马斯切拉诺摸了摸梅西的胡子，劝他剃掉。

“这样显得我成熟啊。”

“你就一小孩子要成熟干什么。”

马斯切拉诺总觉得如果没有胡子，就可以骗自己梅西还是那个无忧无虑唱着“Vamos Argentina”的男孩，没有背负重担到笑容都难以在脸上绽开。

“我30老几了。”梅西提醒马斯切拉诺。

“你在我眼里从来都是小屁孩。”马斯切拉诺扯了扯胡子，得来梅西吃疼的抗议。

没过多久，凭借梅西的帽子戏法才能拥有的俄罗斯世界杯最终还是来临了。马斯切拉诺和梅西成为即马拉多纳以后，参加四次世界杯的阿根廷人。

34岁。阿亚拉当时离开国家队也是这个年龄，马斯切拉诺知道这是自己的最后一届了，但绝对不是梅西的最后一届。

伊瓜因隐约的也察觉到了这点，他对马斯切拉诺说：“安赫尔提到这是他最后一届世界杯了，所以他穿回了最初的11号。”

“而我，应该也差不多是最后一次在世界杯成为里奥的九号了吧。”

等深秋来临，十号与九号关于青春的物语只存在于录影带与回忆中。

马斯切拉诺在对冰岛的比赛中打破了萨内蒂在阿根廷国家队保持的出场纪录，他对梅西说，以后我的记录由你来打破。

对尼日利亚，他们冲出重围，实现了命运的翻盘。领袖梅西的首开记录，罗霍的灵光乍现。

阿根廷国家队的故事就好像是与风暴斗争的鹰的故事，他们用数以万计坠亡的代价去追逐去飞翔。路过的人嘲笑狼藉的尸体，沾上鲜血的羽毛却只能凋谢于爱他们的人脚下。

这一次盛夏，依旧不属于阿根廷。

他们奋力向前奔跑追上对手的脚步，干净利落地铲球抢夺球权。

直到19岁的法国新星在马斯切拉诺面前肆无忌惮地超车时，他才意识到或许自己奋力奔跑不是想追赶谁，只是不想被时间追上。

哨声吹响，不服老的铁血中后卫的最后演出谢幕了。

马斯切拉诺脱下他钟爱的蓝白战袍，在比格利亚的怀中哭得像个不小心将糖果撒落在地而悲伤的孩子。

2018年夏天，比格利亚和马斯切拉诺宣布退出国家队。

恍恍惚惚10余年，这群少年关于亚军的故事跌跌撞撞地结束了。

回到中国，马斯切拉诺有点累了便倒在训练场旁等他的拉维奇肩上睡着了。睡前不停地说些久远的回忆，拉维奇知趣地收起平常的喋喋不休轻声回应着。

马斯切拉诺感觉他说尽了一年的话，一直说着很久很久之前的事。

“记得吗，08年奥运那会回去后你蠢爆了。纹一堆汉字纹身，我敢说里面肯定有不好的意思。”

“应该是好的吧哈哈哈...嗯...其实我也不确定。” 

“那次呢，点球。是的，可恶为什么我要输给德国人。你知道马克西被德国人惹恼得狠。”

“哈维尔，06年我还没被征召呢。不过我看了直播，你做得很棒。”

“再后来又是德国人，那会太糟糕了，我们都以为迭戈是对的。”

“不过南非那一届pipa干得很好，如果走远点说不定金靴是他。”

“还有，后来也是点球，虽然我从没怪过卡洛斯。”

“点球啊。”

“后来是14年....那会半决赛后马丁和巴勃罗哭得可吓人了...好吧我也跟他们没啥不一样。”

“我记得很清楚，能代表阿根廷进入决赛是我儿时的梦想。”

“后来真不走运，三次都输给决赛了。我的话，已经是第五次了。今年又输了。”

说着说着念叨换成了舒缓的呼吸声，拉维奇转头发现马斯切拉诺在自己肩头悄悄睡了过去。

“做个好梦，哈维尔。”他向合上双眼的马斯切拉诺献上温柔寄语。

——嘿，你在干什么。

马斯切拉诺被吵醒了。

“pocho，不是说过好几次不要在我睡觉的时候吵我....”

马斯切拉诺揉了揉眼睛，绿茵倒影在他的脸颊上好似为他蒙了一面纱。马斯切拉诺惯性往后躺却感受到靠在身后的树干粗糙的触感，他摊开从眼角拿下的手，透过指缝瞧见坐在地上的双腿四周被草包围，时不时有些许花絮被风吹落膝盖。

“我看不清你的脸。”拉维奇不等马斯切拉诺脑袋清醒就强行把他从草坪上拉了起来，马斯切拉诺被这一拉踉跄得没能站稳。

“轻点....”马斯切拉诺埋怨道。

“我亲爱的小二货，这话得留到床上说才对。”拉维奇笑嘻嘻地回复完，以为对方会像以前一样被无可奈何地拍自己脑袋，谁知马斯切拉诺歪着脑袋呆呆地看向前方。

训练场布满汉字与五环的画幅，穿过低矮的栅栏能看见不远处的鸟巢。不时传来广播声，一会似乎是东亚的语言一会又似乎是英文。

“现在是北京...奥运会吗？”马斯切拉诺犹豫半晌。

“那是当然，前金牌冠军罩罩我们呀。”

“我总感觉我做了一场梦，”马斯切拉诺的身子整个都融进了树荫下 ，“但我忘记是什么内容了...好长的样子。”

“果然没睡醒，”拉维奇一边说一边肆无忌惮地揉起他的脸，“嘿，这会醒了嘛。”

拉维奇把马斯切拉诺拉离那片树海，大步往前走。被树叶隔离在外的阳光一下子闯进马斯切拉诺的视线，暖意渗入他的体内，眼前的一切开始变得清晰唯独前方拉维奇长发的背影恍然模糊起来。

他头发有这么长吗？

马斯切拉诺觉得自己还没睡醒，只好使劲晃晃脑袋。

行进的过程中，马斯切拉诺发现有只蓝色蝴蝶从拉维奇的腋下穿过，它绕拉维奇手臂环形圈一周后在马斯切拉诺的眼前短暂地停留了会。马斯切拉诺瞧见蝴蝶翅膀末尾留有疤痕，还没仔细看清楚就飞到了脑后。

马斯切拉诺转头找寻蝴蝶的影子，却怎么也找不到了。

拉维奇把他带到大伙集训的地方后以哈维尔还没睡醒为由指使加雷去弄醒马斯切拉诺，还没反应过来快一米九的后卫就大叫一声“哈维尔”扑倒马斯切拉诺，过高的个头让马斯切拉诺接得够呛。这下的确清醒了不少，栽在草地里的马斯切拉诺心想。

众人一片哄笑，罪魁祸首笑得最开心。

“还好吧?”梅西手捧马黛茶蹲坐在马斯切拉诺面前。

“还好。”马斯切拉诺躺在草地上将手掌伸向天空，分开五指比划起云朵的模样。

“我感觉应该还好。”早已从马斯切拉诺身上溜下坐起身的加雷一本正经地补充。

“呃，被你压的话....不一定。”罗梅罗小心翼翼地插嘴，加雷遂即起身作势要挠他的胳肢窝但被罗梅罗躲到乌斯塔里身后逃开了。

“马斯切咋了。”阿圭罗跑了过来和梅西一起坐在了安逸地躺在地上的马斯切拉诺身边。

“pocho说他做了一个很长的梦，睡糊涂了。”梅西替马斯切拉诺回答道。

“感觉梦了十几年...”马斯切拉诺补充。

“那会睡得头晕吧。”阿圭罗招呼萨巴莱塔递来一杯凉矿泉水，拿起瓶身去冰马斯切拉诺的脸颊。

冰水带来的凉意缓解了不少夏日的燥热，蝉鸣伴随风吹起树叶的奏乐轻轻迎面而来，蜻蜓不听话地缠起梅西和阿圭罗，最后阿圭罗本想赶走蜻蜓却打到了梅西的脑袋。

“kun，你笨蛋!”梅西感觉疼死了，惹来马斯切拉诺噗地一声笑。

“哦，对了。我忘了告诉你们，”马斯切拉诺坐起身揉乱了阿圭罗的头发，“我做的是一个好梦。”

“好梦就好啊。”不知什么时候在后面偷听的拉维奇一下子扑在马斯切拉诺的后背上，用双臂牢牢拴住了刚起身的马斯切拉诺。

“不过...好像哭了好几次的样子，结局也不太好。”马斯切拉诺思考了会又觉得似乎自己表达得不太准。

“那...能是好梦吗？”拉维奇狐疑半天。

“嗯....梦的话不能非要以这些为标准吧....”马斯切拉诺若有所思，然而另三个人则一头雾水地面面相觑。

“不过肯定不是噩梦。”马斯切拉诺不知道为什么顿了顿，笃定道。

“毕竟梦见了你们。”

END


End file.
